Butchercup AUs
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: Just a bunch of Butchercup AUs based on prompts I found on tumblr and Pinterest. They aren't all going to be the same genre, and if you want more to the story, review and I'll try to make a separate story out of it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is my first AU of my butchercup AU dump. If you want me to continue on any of these please review and I'll make a story out of it! Hope you enjoy :)

Buttercup's POV

"C'mon cupcake, just hop in the car. I'm not gonna let you just fly to our date when you can just relax in the car." Yes, I was dating Butch, for a little over a year now, actually. "Butch, you know I don't like riding in cars…" I found it kinda pointless to drive when we could both fly and get there much faster. He gave me a pleading look that he knew I couldn't resist. "Please, for me babe?" Ugh I was done. I sighed in defeat and stepped into his green vintage Camero.

Butch closed the door behind me and ran around to his side of the car. He started the car as fast as he could, which I assumed was because he didn't want me to change my mind. Before he put the car in drive, he looked over to me and shot me a genuine smile. I learned to appreciate it since it was usually a smirk of some sort. "I love you, Buttercup." I looked back at him and smiled through my blush. "I love you too, Butch. I wouldn't be in this car if I didn't!" He laughed a little and started to pull off.

We started on our way to the baseball game, where we were having our date. Butch and I had a bet going on who was going to win the game since it wasn't just any normal baseball game, it was the MLB World Series Championship Game. I had about $100 on the Cubs and he was $100 worth of convinced that the Indians would beat them, and currently, we were engaged in a heated, yet playful trash talk session.

"Hope you aren't planning on spending the $100 you're going to owe me by the end of the night, playboy." I knew I had gotten his attention when his jaw clenched. "I wouldn't dream of it babe, I would only use the $100 that you're gonna pay ME by the end of the night!" I growled a little at his cockiness, he was going down! "As if! My wallet's only opening to put the $100 I get from you in it!" It was his turn to growl at me. "Or to take the $100 out to give to ME when I win!" At that we both started laughing at each other at how into the bet we both were.

We continued to drive, only five more minutes until we got there. "Hey babe, can you reach in the backseat and grab my wallet, we are about 5 minutes from the place?" I was already nervous about riding in the car, much less unbuckling myself and crawling in the back. "Like… unbuckle myself..?" I asked him nervously and he chuckled at my reaction. "Yeah, don't you trust my driving?" I hated when he asked these kinds of questions. It wasn't his driving I was worried about…

I reluctantly unbuckled myself and started searching the back for his wallet. "Where is it, Butch?" He looked back at me and I looked towards him and froze.

Butch's POV

"Where is it Butch?" I looked back at my girlfriend to see where she was looking. I was about to answer but she turned to face me and froze, all color draining from her face. I turned back towards the road to see a tractor trailer in our lane coming straight at us! I tried to steer around it, but it ran into the side of the car full force, and my vision immediately went black, but not without hearing a rare scream from Buttercup.

Nobody's POV

Butch tried to avoid the impact of the trailer, but was hit full force in the side, bending his old convertible into the shape of a boomerang. Butch was knocked out from the school and impact of the trailer. Buttercup, however, not being buckled in was flung into the middle of the road, getting severely injured from both the impact, the cuts from the glass, and being flung from the car. With all the cars around, it wasn't long before an ambulance and cops showed up.

Butch's POV

I woke up to severe pain all throughout my body and the flashing of lights all around me. What happened? A few paramedics were helping me out of my car, which to my dismay was completely totaled. "What happened?" Maybe they could remind me of what was going on… "You were involved in a drunk driving accident… your car was hit by a tractor trailer." My memories slowly started coming back to me.

I turned around for a second, Buttercup looked up in horr- BUTTERCUP! "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?" They looked at each other and looked across the road. I followed their gaze and felt my heart drop to my stomach. She was laying on the other side of the road in a puddle of her own blood. I broke away from the paramedics and ran over to her, praying she would be ok.

They yelled after me, but right now, nothing was more important than Buttercup, this was all my fault! She looked even worse up close. Her arms and legs were horribly broken, her once flawless skin was littered with gashes, cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but what scared me the most was that her eyes were open, a look of fear in them as I could see the life draining from them.

I ran next to her and cradled her head in my arms. "Buttercup! Stay with me babe! Don't leave me!" She looked up at me, tears falling down her face for the first time I'd ever seen them and tried to talk. "B-B-But..ch I-I do-n't w-wan-t t-to di-e…he-lp, I c-c-an't br-b-bre-the." I started crying and started yelling at the paramedics to help her. "Just stay awake babe, just focus on me ok love?" She coughed up blood that only drained more hope from the situation. "SOMEONE HELP HER! PLEASE!"

The paramedics all stood there not knowing what to do, they knew there was no hope for her. Deep down, I knew as well, I just didn't want to let go without trying. I didn't want to lose her like this! I didn't want to lose her period! "Bu-tch… k-k-iss m-e g-good-by-e?"

She knew what was happening, she knew she was dying… and I did too. This was all my fault, and the least I could do was grant her her final wish. I leaned down and kissed her with all the love I felt towards her. If I didn't get the chance to tell her again, I wanted her to feel it. She weakly kissed back and I could taste the copper of the blood on her lips, but right now, I could care less. I pulled away to realize her eyes didn't open after I did.

I started to panic at the thought of her being gone. "Buttercup? BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP DAMNIT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I cried into her lifeless body, the one that could've been alive and well had we just flown like she had suggested. The paramedics gave me my space to let me have my last moment with her, the love of my life, my soulmate. I looked over to the man who was driving the trailer. He was being shoved in the police car, screaming drunken profanities. I hoped he would rot in prison.

I looked back down at Buttercup, even dead and scarred, she was the most beautiful thing to me… and now I would never see her gorgeous lime green eyes, I would never see her unforgettable white smile, and I would never be able to connect the light freckles that dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The paramedics dragged me into an ambulance and covered her perfect body with a white sheet.

I only needed a few stitches, broke my nose, and dislocated my shoulder. They fixed me on the site and brought me to the hospital for a follow up. As they were closing the back of the ambulance, I saw my green car getting towed away. I never wanted to see that car again!

The hospital gave me the all clear, but before I could walk out, my brothers and Buttercup's sisters ran in. I wasn't surprised when they started to panic over my appearance. They all had questions. Brick asked first. "Dude, what the hell happened?" They all looked at me expectantly. "A drunk driver hit my car." I tried to keep the facts to a bare minimum because I knew if I explained everything, I would have an emotional breakdown.

Boomer asked the next question. "Bro, are you ok?" I didn't know how to answer that. Physically, I would be fine, but mentally and emotionally, I didn't know how to cope with the situation. "I don't know Boom, I don't think I am…" everyone seemed to look shocked at my response and I didn't blame them, I never admitted to a weakness.

Bubbles was the next to throw in a question. "Wh-where's Buttercup?" The question was innocent enough, but she didn't know that was all it would take to make me cry again. Everyone stared in shock and fear at what they were watching, I never cried. Blossom was the one to remind me of the pending question. "Butch..? Where is she?" I looked up at them with what I was sure was a look of pain and despair. "She….she...I-I can't! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I heard Bubbles shriek and start crying hysterically and Blossom mumbling her denial of the fact. Brick and Boomer just sat there in shock, faces drained of color.

The next day was her funeral, everyone attended, she was only 18 after all, barely even an adult. She never had the chance to grow up… with me, I didn't plan on letting her go, especially not like this. I was the last person remaining by her grave, which read:

Buttercup Blaire Utonium

Never to forget, always to love, forever to miss

1998-2016

I reached in my wallet and pulled out a $100 bill and buried it next to her. "You won babe… they won 8-7 in extra innings. I know I don't really need to pay you, but I feel like I owe it to you… I-I love you so much!" I laid there crying for the rest of the night. I would never love someone as much as I loved her…

AN: There's my Car Accident AU! Pretty tragic, well that's what I was going for at least… hope you liked it! And stay tuned, I have a lot more and don't worry, They aren't all this depressing. Please review! Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry if the first one bothered some of you. Thanks to some of the reviews, I realized that it wasn't really realistic so I'll try to make the rest more clear. Thanks for reviewing! Now onto a more lighthearted AU! There are some suggestive scenes, but no lemons!

Buttercup's POV

It was my sisters' and my 21st birthday party and while my sisters were drinking responsibly at one side of the bar with my dad, I was on the other side with a few of my friends getting as wasted as I possibly could. My best friends Mitch and Robin, who turned 21 months before me, taught me how to 'professionally' take a shot. Currently, they were on their 5th shot of tequila and staring at me in amazement as I downed my 30th shot of Absolut Vodka and was only a little buzzed.

It became a bet throughout the bar how many shots I could handle before I threw up. Right now, the highest bet was 60. The bartender poured ten shot glasses and lined them up in front of me. Luckily, my family was across the bar, so it would give me time to try to reach 60 before my dad cut me off.

I took all ten shots in ten seconds, which was apparently a new bar record, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to down more than 60. After finishing those ten, another ten were placed in front of me. I took a deep breath before downing the next ten only taking a little longer. I could tell I was drunk at this point since I struggled to pick up the glasses without spilling any. When he put the next ten down, I motioned for him to put an extra at the end, which he did. I could tell that half the people were crossing their fingers I couldn't take the last shot, but they didn't know how determined I was. I took each one slower so I wouldn't spill any and I was down to the last one. I raised the shot glass to my lips and downed it with some difficulty, but it was down nonetheless.

"BUTTERCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Well there was the Professor… was it the professor? A man dressed in white walked up, my head was spinning too much for me to recognize any features. "Oh is tahat you prfeslr?" I realized I couldn't make myself talk in comprehensible sentences. "I TOLD YOU TO DRINK RESPONSIBLY!" I started laughing uncontrollably and I didn't even know why. I tried to get up from my seat, but the ground was moving and I couldn't find my footing and fell on the ground. I started laughing at myself and I could barely catch my breath and couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Soerry prahfsr…" after getting that lit I started laughing loudly again. I could hear him groan over all the other people laughing around me. I felt two people help me up, which I was grateful for since I couldn't walk on my own. I opened my eyes and everything was spinning and I was starting to feel motion sick. "I neesd to gowh to the bafthroom…" I guess whoever was with me could get the general idea of what was going on because they helped me into a bathroom stall and I locked the door behind me, not wanting anyone to watch me puke my guts out.

After about three minutes of throwing up, I felt a lot more sober, but still pretty drunk, drunk enough to call the number written in sharpie on the stall wall. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number 635-267-1748 (not a real number, don't call it). I laughed the whole time it was ringing and after the third ring, a voice that would've sounded familiar if I wasn't so out of it picked up.

"Umm… Hello?"

I started laughing but was able to reply. "Hey, I'm calling you from a bathroom stall!"

"... did you get the wrong number?"

"... I don't know, it's son the swall I'll read it tto you… sits, theree, five, two, sits, seneven, one, seneven, four, eightt. Did dI get the right one?"

"Umm… yeah that's my number… I'm Butch who are you?"

I laughed for a while since his name sounded so familiar to me. "I'm Bu-tter-cup and I'm reawly reawly drunk."

"... Buttercup Utonium?"

"Hows do you know wmy nayme?"

I heard him groan from the other line. "Happy birthday, Buttercup, I'll call you tomorrow afternoon when you aren't shitfaced drunk and you might actually remember the conversation."

"No dson't leave me!"

"Bye Buttercup."

With that he hung up and I walked out of the bathroom and washed my hands. Whoever brought me in here more than likely left when they heard me throw up. I used the wall to support me and I looked up to see a stern professor, a disgusted Blossom, and an amused Bubbles. "Awre swe leavskng?" The professor's eyes narrowed at me, "Yes, and we need to have a talk tomorrow morning." I fell asleep halfway home and woke up to an alarm that was too loud for my pounding head and sunlight that burned my eyes more than it should've. I looked over to my nightstand to see a bottle of aspirin and a large glass of water. What happened last night? I sat up and took 4 aspirin and chugged the whole glass of water.

I grabbed my phone and checked everything I did last night and saw that I had a 15 minute conversation with someone last night at about 1:26. I immediately felt awful for whoever I woke up. I looked over and saw that it was 3:22 PM and figured now was a good time to call and apologize. When I was about to press the call button, I received a call from the same number. How convenient! I picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's the hangover?"

"Ummm… how'd you know about that? Who is this?"

"Ah, so you were so drunk that you don't even remember anything? How much did you drink?"

"I counted up to 61 shots of Absolut. And no, I don't remember anything, who is this?"

"Hahahahahaha, Buttercup you crack me up! You shouldn't have hat that much for your first time! You called my number last night in the bathroom. You were very very drunk."

I started to get frustrated as my headache worsened and I still didn't know who this was. "Who the fuck is this, give me a name!"

"...calm down babe, it's me, Butch!"

"Fuck… of all the people I could've called, I called you."

"Well damn cupcake, go easy on me, that kinda hurt!"

"Look, I'm sorry I woke you up last night… is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well you could always come over and suck my-"

"NON SEXUAL"

"Aww poo. I guess I could settle for a date. You're pretty hot and I think you're kinda funny. I'll even pay. We can go to IHOP, it's about five minutes from both of us."

"Ugh fine… I guess I do owe you. What time should I get there?"

"I'll be at your house to pick you up at 3:30, a lunch date. Then, if you want to, you can come over to my house and do whatever."

"Ok see you tomorrow Butch…"

"Who said anything about tomorrow? I meant today!"

"Butch I'm hungover and look like actual shit, plus, my dad's probably gonna give me an earful for embarrassing him! Take a shower, get dressed and sneak out your window, it's doable."

"Ugh, fine, see you at 3:30."

"K see ya babe!"

I hung up and started getting ready for Butch to pick me up. I took a long shower, which actually helped a little with the hangover and picked out my clothes after drying off and putting on lotion. I decided on matching black lace thong and bra with a pair of ripped jean shorts, a green and black ombré crop top, which showed my silver belly ring, and a pair of black and silver gladiator sandals. I pulled my green highlighted sideswept beings into a clip and left the rest out. My hair was now down to my mid back and wavy. I decided I might as well look somewhat nice and put on some makeup. I didn't really need too much, so I only really used black eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop.

I heard someone coming up the stairs so I took that as my cue to leave. Before anyone could open my door, I opened the window and flew outside. It was 3:25 so Butch should be here any moment. I hadn't even seen him in over 6 years and he only could've possibly seen me on the news, so I wondered why he wanted a date, it was kinda random.

I heard the professor screaming in my room, obviously angry that I snuck out without talking with him about last night. I cringed, but was very grateful when a car that I assumed was Butch's car pulled up.

I stayed close to the house so the professor couldn't see me from my window and when I was sure he wasn't in my room anymore, I made a break for Butch's car and hopped in the passenger seat. "Go!" I could feel him glance at me and then he took off. I looked out the window to see the Professor run outside yelling after the car.

I started laughing and turned to Butch. When I looked at him, I stopped laughing and my jaw almost-almost dropped. He was HOT! He had a chiseled jaw line, clean shaven, perfect tanned skin, and a badass spiked hairstyle that perfectly topped it off. "So why did you want a date Butch?" He looked at me and laughed a little. "You're joking right? EVERYONE I. TOWNSVILLE wants a date with you or one of your sisters!" I felt a little disappointed for some reason, but shrugged it off. "So you're saying if one of my sisters called you last night it would be one of them here right now instead of me?" He gave me a quick once over. "Nah, I think you're the hottest, and have the best ass."

I glared at him, "If you weren't driving I would've punched your teeth out!" He started laughing. "Good thing I'm driving then cupcake!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why, but for some reason I didn't mind too much when he teased me. I couldn't help but smile at his pet names that I would hate coming from anyone else. They just sounded so natural coming from him.

We pulled up to IHOP, which was packed, but it was ok since their service didn't take too long. We took a walk while waiting for our table, and he was brave enough to hold my hand. I would've normally hit anyone who tried, but it felt right so I let it happen. "You got hot, Butch." I decided I would let him know, I was always the more blunt of my sisters. I saw him smirk and realized I wanted to make him do that more, it looked so damn hot on him. "You got pretty damn hot yourself Cupcake. Not to mention, I've never seen an ass quite as gorgeous as yours." I slapped him in the arm but not that hard. I secretly enjoyed knowing that he lusted after me.

We walked back to the restaurant just in time to get seated. They had a lot of workers on duty so our meal actually went pretty quick. Butch and I both got the same thing, the shortstack combo. I wished it lasted longer because I found that I actually really liked Butch, even with him being a total pervert.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to walk around a little bit and then go to a nightclub? I know you probably aren't in a rush to get home." I looked like I was thinking about it, but I already knew I was going to accept, and by the look on his face, he did too. "I guess I can… I mean, I really am not looking forward to getting a lecture from the professor…" he smirked at me in that hot cocky way that drove me crazy. "I knew you would come!"

He held my hand again and we walked to the park. "Hey, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you holding my hand? I was pretty sure you were only in this to hook up with me." He actually looked surprised at what I said, and I felt accomplished that I somehow managed to catch him off guard. "You really thought I was just trying to sleep with you?" It was my turn to be surprised, I was expecting another perverted comment, but he sounded kinda guilty. "Well I mean, I've heard nothing but perverted comments all day and you said you liked me because I had the best ass of the powerpuffs. What does it sound like to you?" I saw his normally amused and cocky eyes soften a little. "You know, I actually do like you…" his smirk returned, "you being hot just adds to it!"

I was actually kinda relieved that he was back to normal because his soft side was kinda scaring me. We sat with each other in the park until it was late enough to go to a nightclub catching up with each other's lives. Apparently his brothers and he quit evil a while ago, which was a huge relief to me.

At 7, we decided to make our way to the nightclub. We held hands the whole way there. When we got to IHOP's parking lot, we hopped in Butch's car and started driving. One hand was on the wheel and his other made its way to rest on my upper thigh, but it was ok because it was him. "Your skin is really soft Cupcake." He smirked over to me and I winked at him, feeling brave. Apparently that caught him off guard, because his smirk dropped and he looked at me in surprise. It was my turn to smirk at him. "God you're sexy babe." I turned to him, still smirking, "So I've heard." With that we pulled up to the club.

We hopped out of the car and we both got in after showing our IDs. He walked my over to the bar. "I'm guessing you aren't gonna want 61 shots of Vodka, so what do you want?" My face paled at the memory of my hangover this morning and I decided on a beer. Butch laughed a little at me, but ordered the beer, which we enjoyed a few of before going to dance.

Butch didn't know this, but I was a great dancer. He pulled me close to him and I started expertly grinding on him to the rhythm of the song. His hands moved from my waist to my hips and he whispered in my ear, "Trying to say something babe?" To his surprise, I spun around and faced him, "Maybe I am…" It was my turn to be surprised though when he pulled me into a hot kiss, which I was too shocked to respond to until he gave my ass a hard squeeze. I snapped out of my shock and kissed him back expertly. Out of my sisters, I had the most practice with kissing and anything boy related, which was kinda surprising to the professor since I was the tomboy of the group. I guess he just never understood that I had kissed most of my guy friends. I slid my tongue over Butch's lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was happy to give. I flicked my tongue on the roof of his mouth and I could feel him shiver. I moved my hands up to run my fingers through his hair. As I pulled away, I let my arms come to rest on his shoulders and I bit lightly on his lower lip. Even in the darkness of the club, I could see the lust in his eyes as he dragged me out to his car.

He opened the door to the back seats and pushed my in and started to kiss me with twice as much passion. He closed the door with his foot and pushed me on my back. And started running his hands up and down my sides and I put mine up his shirt to feel the abs that I knew were there. He pulled away for a second to take his shirt off and tugged on mine as if silently asking for permission to take it off. I took it upon myself to get rid of the already revealing shirt. "Black lace, sexy.. would I be correct to guess you have a thong on to match that?" I smirked at him, silently answering his question, but right as he went to unbutton my shorts, a loud knocking was heard from the window of the car.

We looked at each other in a panic when we saw the Professor standing right outside the window looking absolutely livid. I quickly put my shirt back on and hesitantly got out of the car, Butch did the same. "Umm… hey dad… how'd you… umm.. find me?" His glare hardened, "I saw you on the news with this guy in IHOP then kissing him in the middle of a nightclub while we were supposed to be having a talk about your behavior last night! I guess we have two nights to talk about now!" I rolled my eyes and responded, "Dad, I'm 21! You don't need to be looking over my shoulder like I'm a 12 year old! If I want to fuck a guy, I should be allowed to without you banging on his car door!" I looked at the Professor's now pale angry face. "Yeah man, just loosen your chain on her a bit, it's not like I'm just a random guy she decided to hook up with!"

The professor's glare shifted from me to Butch. "You stay out of it!" Then he looked to me, "What happened to abstinence?!" I looked at him and started to laugh. I didn't really mean to, but the fact that he held us to our promises as 10 year olds was laughable. "Dad! We've all had sex before!" He went pale and fainted. I looked over to Butch. "Sorry about that… I enjoyed tonight though, if you did too, you know my number. Maybe next time we won't be interrupted…" with that I gave him a goodbye kiss and started to walk away. "WAIT! Will you be my girlfriend? I've had the biggest crush on you since junior year! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

I looked at him in shock. I would have never guessed that would come from Butch, especially with how cocky he is. I smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." As I turned to drive the Professor home, Butch slapped my ass hard enough to make me jump. "Butch Jojo, you are SO lucky I like you!" I picked up the professor and propped him up in the passenger seat and buckled him in. I got in the driver seat and drive the Professor home (I only had three beers so I wasn't drunk).

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Butch and I were a thing now and it was all because I called his number that was written on a bathroom wall while I was shit faced drunk. What a lovely start to a beautiful relationship. I looked over to the professor. Now to see if he approves…

AN: So there's another AU! Hope you liked it! I wanted to mix up the feels a little bit so I'm going to try to alternate genres. Please review, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's yet another AU, I think I enjoy writing these too much…

Butch's POV

Buttercup finally gave me a chance at a date and I was determined to make it the best date of her life. We were 18 and I had been chasing her since we were 12. Not gonna lie, she definitely grew up the best of the powerpuffs. She, by far, had the best assets, was the most fit, and had an exotic look that the others didn't have to them. They definitely acted more like a girl than Buttercup, but even she mellowed out a bit over the years.

I was waiting with my brothers for the girls to show up at Carrabba's. I guess I forgot to mention that it wasn't a one on one date. I guess I also forgot to mention she thinks she's fifth wheeling… I just wish she would like me… We all sat in plain view of the glass door and as soon as the girls started to walk up, I saw a look of betrayal cross Buttercup's face. She started to turn around to leave, but both of her sisters ganged up on her and dragged her in as she made many hopeless attempts to escape.

She looked nice, she really did. She was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, an off the shoulder gray sweater that had sleeves that went past her hands and a lime green scarf that matched her converse to add color to her outfit. She had her now long and wavy black hair half up in a messy bun and wore her usual black eyeliner and mascara that only made her eyes even more gorgeous.

"You guys said he wouldn't be here! I've already told you guys I don't want to date him!" That honestly hurt a little bit, but I was pretty used to it at this point. "Buttercup, just one date with him, for us?" At the moment I was never so grateful to Bubbles for being so convincing. She groaned, which I took as a good sign. "Fine. Only one and only because you made that stupid face at me!"

I smiled as I promised myself that I would make this her best date ever. We were seated and to my surprise, she ordered something off the vegan menu, even though I knew she wasn't a vegan. I've seen her eat three 10 piece nuggets from Wendy's! I wasn't about to say anything to offend her though. Our food came out and she seemed to enjoy her meal, meaning it couldn't have been a bet from Bubbles that she couldn't eat meat.

After our dinner, we all had enough room for dinner. My brothers were discussing what they wanted to share with their girlfriends. I looked to Buttercup. "Wanna share a chocolate cake?" Her face brightened at the mention of the desert. "Hell yeah! I've never had chocolate cake at a restaurant before! I've only had my dad's, but this cake looks really good!" I smiled at her excitement. "You definitely need to try their chocolate cake! It's the best I've ever tasted!" She smiled brightly in a way that melted my heart and made me want her even more. We all ordered our desserts and within 10 minutes, they all came out.

The two happy couples were too absorbed in their own world to pay us any mind as they fed each other their dessert. I looked over to Buttercup who was fake gagging in their direction. I couldn't help but laugh at her immaturity that I found adorable. She grabbed her fork and took a big chunk out of the cake. "This is how it's done!" With that she stuck the cake in her mouth and I watched her eyes brighten as she tasted it. She swallowed the cake and she looked over at me with an expression that could only be described as pure happiness. "That is really good!" We started laughing together, but as she was laughing, she started coughing and gasping for breath. "Buttercup? Are you ok?" She looked up at me with panic in her eyes and shook her head as she continued to try to breathe. "Blossom! Something's wrong with her!" Blossom's head looked up in confusion, but changed into worry when she saw Buttercup struggling to breathe.

"Butch, what happened?!" I was slightly panicking, not knowing what was wrong with her. She looked down at the cake and her eyes widened. "Butch, please tell me she didn't eat that!" I looked at her in confusion. "She did, why?" "Fuck." That scared me, Blossom didn't curse. "Wait. Why? What's going on?" "Bubbles, fly her to the lab and hurry! Boys, pay for the meal, come to the lab when you're done!" She flew off after her sister without answering my question. I gave them my money for the meal and flew out after Blossom.

I eventually caught up with her. "Blossom, what's going on?" She looked at me with concern clearly etched into her features. "Butch, she's dangerously lactose intolerant! That cake was full of milk!" My face paled, this was my fault! "But she said she eats chocolate cake at home all the time!" Then Blossom's face paled. "We never told her he made it without milk! Oh my god this is all my fault! I should have been watching her!"

We got to the lab to see the Professor and Bubbles near her while she was shaking to the point that it could be mistaken for a seizure. Her heart rate was spiking up and down to the point I was scared she would have a heart attack. "Dad, why haven't you given her the shot?" "Blossom, she won't stop shaking! I told you to watch her!"

Blossom started to cry, which scared me because even though she wasn't as tough as Buttercup, it wasn't too often when she cried. "I'm sorry Dad! Is she going to be ok?" He looked over at her and her heart rate. "Right now it's… not looking too good.. but we have to remember who this is. She's been in worse situations before!" I wanted to be comforted by this, but it sounded like he was trying more to convince himself than us.

"I know this isn't really a good time, but, why is she the only one with a milk allergy, isn't it like a heredity thing?" The professor looked up at me and actually answered my question. "So you know how when your tongue is burning, you drink milk to get rid of it?" I couldn't help but wonder where this was going. "Yeah…" he continued, "Well, my girls are made of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and it's pretty obvious which one Buttercup is, but I'll let you know that she's spice for clarity. Well milk is used to get rid of spice, so naturally, she's dangerously allergic to the stuff… the first time this happened was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. I thought for sure she was going to die… I gave her and her sisters chocolate chip buttermilk pancakes with butter and a large glass of milk. Everything seemed to be fine at first, she love them… she even asked for a few more, but before she could start on her seconds, she started coughing up blood and threw up all over the floor. I thought she was just sick at first, but when I got up to check on her, I saw that she threw up blood, and a lot of it! She fell out of her chair and was gasping for breath and her lips started turning blue. I ran her down to the lab and had to give her four chemical X shots before she started to stabilize…"

I stood there thinking about what the world would've been like if she had died that day… This town would've been overrun with villains! When she finally stopped shaking, the Professor ran over and gave her a chemical X shot. Soon after that, my brothers flew in, out of breath. "How is she?" The professor checked all of her vitals and let out a sigh of relief. "She's going to be alright." At that, the panic in the room disappeared along with the threat to her life.

It wasn't long before she woke up and everyone was crowded around and staring at her. "What the fuck..?" She looked very confused, which she had to have been to curse in front of the Professor. "I'm going to let that word slide, but only because you almost died again." The look of confusion left her face and it was replaced with a nervous look. "So it happened again? Wow, that sucks…" I looked at her in disbelief, how could she be so laid back about this. "Buttercup, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that would happen if you ate that cake… Oh my god I'm so glad you're ok.." she looked at me and surprisingly smiled. "Can I talk to Butch alone for a little bit?" Everyone nodded and left the room, not wanting to argue with the tough Puff. "You know, it's really cute how concerned you are right now…"

I was shocked, she spends 6 years acting like she hates me and now she's trying to tell me how cute I am! "I thought you ha-" She cut me off by kissing me and the 6 year wait was very well worth it. She was by far the best kiss I'd ever had, and trust me, I've had a lot! She pulled away and giggled a little. "Butch, just remember I'm lactose intolerant for our next date." I could only smile goofily at her. She was finally mine.

AN: So there's another! Hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come and the next one is going to be another tragedy. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yet another AU! Right now I have about 36 planned but that might change. Hope you enjoy this one!

Butch's POV

After years of failing as villains, my brothers and I called it quits at evil. At the age of 15, we made a truce with the puffs and actually became friends. Right now, I was playing an intense game of Mario Kart with my best friend and secret crush Buttercup, and to my pleasure, I was currently winning. It was the last race and whoever won first won the whole tournament.

It might not seem like a big deal, but we were both heavily competitive and bet money on these challenges. I was on the third lap and about to cross the finish line when a red shell came out of nowhere and Buttercup passed me for the win. I felt my face heat up in anger as she jumped up on the couch and started yelling, "HAHAHAHAHHA TAKE THAT BITCH! I WIN YOU LOSE NOW PAY UP!"

I looked at her and felt my temper flare. "YOU CHEATED!" It made me even angrier when she started laughing.

"Come off it Butch! Stop being a sore loser! You can't even cheat in Mario Kart! God you're so dumb!" She was joking and I knew it, but I got so mad that she was talking down to me as if she was an almighty ruler.

"Oh SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST AS DUMB AS ME IF NOT DUMBER AND YOU'RE THE UGLY PUFF! NOBODY IN TOWNSVILLE EVEN LIKES YOU! YOU ONLY GET ATTENTION BECAUSE YOU'RE RELATED TO BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES!"

She suddenly stopped laughing and her face fell. About a year ago she told me all of her insecurities and I just threw them back in her face. The room that was just filled with the conversations of our siblings went silent. "Y'know what… just keep the money, I don't even care anymore." With that Buttercup turned and ran up to her room.

Everyone glared at me, but Bubbles was the one to speak, she really did care about her sister. "Butch… what did you do? You know she's insecure about all of those things! She trusted you!" I felt horrible, and I meant absolutely none of it, but my pride kept me from admitting guilt. "ITS HER FAULT, SHE CHEATED AND SHE DESERVED IT!"

Buttercup's POV

I stopped laughing as Butch pointed out all my insecurities. My smile fell and my face heated up in embarrassment and I struggled to hold back tears. He finally stopped his rant and I realized I didn't even care about the money anymore. "Y'know what… just keep the money, I don't even care anymore." With that I turned around and ran full speed up to my room. As soon as my back turned, I let a few tears make their way down my face.

It wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't Butch, my best friend and crush. His rant just shattered all hopes of him possibly returning my feelings.

I caught myself and dried my face, attempting to erase all signs of my moment of weakness. I walked into the Bathroom and washed my face. I dried it off and just stared at myself in the mirror, I really was the ugly Puff, wasn't I… I looked from my black hair that wasn't nearly as long as Blossom's, to my freckles, to the faded scar on my cheek, to my unnatural green eyes. I punched the mirror in anger. Look at that, I just had to go mess something else up! Why am I such a fuck up? I looked over at a bottle of aspirin. Maybe I could just kill myself… I'd be doing everyone a favor.

The hotline rang snapping me out of my thoughts. What the fuck was I just thinking? I picked it up since it was right near me. "Sup Mayor?"

"OH IT'S JUST AWFUL! THERE'S A HUGE MONSTER DESTROYING TOWNSVILLE! HELP!"

"A'ight be right there mayor…" I floated dejectedly down the stairs and called out to my sisters. "Giant Monster attacking Townsville. Let's go." Before anyone could say anything I shot off towards the city. I knew the boys refused to fight crime, but I knew my sisters would get there eventually. I stopped in front of the monster, it was different than all the others. It's arms were laser cannons and it was covered in metal spikes.

Against my better judgement, I started to attack the monster while I waited for my sisters to show up. I knew it would be useless to start off with any close combat so for the moment, I used my eye lasers to try and melt some of the spikes. It seemed to be working and I managed to get a clear spot on the back of its head. That was when Blossom and Bubbles showed up. Everyone in Townsville started to cheer for them as if I weren't even there. It wouldn't have even crossed my mind had Butch not said what he did earlier.

My mind drifted to Butch and how he probably never even liked me in the first place. Maybe nobody did… I hear my sisters scream to me, "BUTTERCUP MOVE!" I snap out of my thoughts to see a wide laser about to hit me. I start to panic since there was no time to get out of the way so I close my eyes and prepare for the pain I was sure I was going to feel, but when I opened my eyes, I was in the building that overlooked the street. The beam disappears and I hear Bubbles scream, "BUTTERCUP!" I watch as Blossom holds her back from the monster and the large crowd that stayed to watch didn't even react. Wow, Butch was right…

I fly back into battle and fly straight for the weak spot on the back of his head that I created. I was about to punch him, but I saw him aim and fire towards Bubbles and Blossom who were both too distracted to notice. "BLOSSOM, BUBBLES MOVE!" I started to fly as fast as I could towards them, but found myself in the line of the beam as it shot towards them.

I looked back at them to see they were bracing for impact and I smiled knowing I could do something right.

Blossom's POV

I was trying to console Bubbles after watching Buttercup get evaporated by the disintegration beam, but it wasn't long before we heard a familiar voice scream at us to look out, but as we looked up, we realized it was too late to move. Bubbles and I hugged each other helplessly as we prepared to meet the same fate that Buttercup had. She didn't make a sound so at least it would be quick… Instead of the beam hitting us, we heard a gut wrenching shriek that could only be from someone in unbearable pain.

Bubbles and I looked up in horror to see Buttercup screaming in pain. She never screams! She looks at us desperately in a pause in her screaming and gets out the words "move!" before she let out another horribly pained scream. I grabbed Bubbles, who was frozen in shock, and moved as soon as possible. Once she saw we moved, she moved from the line of fire, struggling to fly. Her back was smoking and it looked pretty charred. Her jaw was clenched, most likely holding in another display of pain and to top it off, she flew back to continue fighting the monster as if she had something to prove to Townsville. Everyone was impressed that she hadn't passed out, she didn't have to continue fighting!

Buttercup's POV

It took them long enough to move! They must not have known how fucking painful that was to have waited there for so long just looking at me! After they FINALLY moved, I was able to get out of the line of fire. It took all I had not to collapse in a screaming mess, the breeze on my back made it feel almost as bad as when I was getting cooked. I looked down to see my sisters frozen, not doing anything, so I took it into my own hands.

I flew behind the monster to the weak spot I created. I was thankful for the adrenaline taking some of the pain off my back because I was going to have to move fast before the monster figured out what I was doing. I sped towards the weak spot on its head, and when I made contact, I was surprised when I painfully flew right through its skull, the splintered bone cutting my face and digging into my already sensitive back.

I squeaked in pain as I crashed into the ground. My sisters ran over to me, looking concerned, which only grew as they got closer. I looked up and smiled as I saw the monster collapse in defeat. I was wondering why nobody was cheering, I just saved the town and my sisters! Maybe Townsville really did hate me… I looked around to see why everyone was so quiet, but was horrified to see everyone in a panic and my sisters looked as if they were yelling to me, and I couldn't hear any of it.

Blossom picked up her phone and started to make a call and suddenly my hearing started to come back. "-ttercup! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Bubs…" my voice sounded like shit, like I had smoked a pack of cigarettes.

Blossom got off the phone and realized that I was finally capable of responding. "What the hell were you thinking Buttercup? Do you know what you look like right now?"

I flinched at her phrasing, which couldn't have been any worse. "I was thinking that I should save my sisters who Townsville actually cares about and as for what I look like, I know I'm the ugly Puff! You don't have to rub it in!" After my outburst, I broke out into a coughing fit and when I pulled my hand away, we were all horrified to see it covered in blood. That was all it took for me to realize how much pain I was in and how much blood I had really lost. My vision started to waver as I saw a dark blue and red streak appear in front of me and pick me up.

I looked around and was actually really hurt to see that Butch didn't come. "Where's Butch?" I cursed myself for how weak I sounded.

Boomer and Brick both looked at me apologetically. "Still mad…"

I covered up the sob that I let out with a cough that quickly reminded me of my predicament, but that was the least of my worries. My best friend, the guy I love, hates me over a $10 bet in Mario Kart. Everything started to go black and I happily greeted what I hoped was death.

Butch's POV

I sat at home with the news on, I wasn't really paying any attention to it though, I was just staring at the screen. Buttercup probably went and got herself hurt just to make me feel bad, she would be fine, her sisters overdramatize everything ALL THE TIME! In all honesty though, I couldn't help but worry for her. I wanted to go, but doing that would be admitting I was wrong earlier, and my pride wouldn't allow it.

My attention was quickly shifted to the news however, as they played clips from the fight. I looked in horror as I saw her save her sisters, taking a devastating hit to her back, screaming in pain. That was when I knew this wasn't a joke, she never screamed unless it was AT someone. The next clip showed her flying straight through the monster's head, tumbling to the ground in worse shape than before if possible, but the part that really got me was when the camera went live to the area they were in where her sisters and my brothers were struggling to keep her alive.

Without another thought, I flew to the area to see them moving away from her crying. "She was only 15 damnit!" That was the first time I heard Blossom curse, but I was more focused on the fact that she was gone. "NO! SHE CAN'T DIE! FUCK! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO HER! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT, I LOVE HER!"

My brothers turn to glare at me. "It's too late to apologize now Butch, she's fucking dead and the first thing she asked was where you were!" Brick was the only one who could speak since everyone else was crying too hard.

I shook my head in disbelief, she couldn't be gone, not like this, not with her thinking I hated her! Blossom calmed down enough to talk. "I asked her what she was thinking and if she knew how bad she looked, she told me: 'I was saving the two sisters that anyone actually cares about and I know I'm the ugly Puff, no need to rub it in!' Everyone loves her Butch! And she's beautiful! How could you have made her think that?" With that she broke down again, and so did I.

I couldn't believe this was happening… I couldn't believe I let her leave thinking I hated her when I actually loved her, but she would never know that… I was going to have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life and I knew it.

The Next Day

"Buttercup, I know you can't hear me… but I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything that I told you. I just so mad! I just want you to know that Townsville adores you just as much as your sisters and that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen… you'll always be the best Puff Buttercup, you were the only one willing to give your life for the people you love, and for that, you'll always be the better hero… and I just thought you should know, I really do love you…" with that I put a Buttercup on her grave. Goodbye Buttercup…

AN: Yes, that was very cliché, but I couldn't help but have fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: don't worry, this AU won't be nearly as tragic as the last one… enjoy the story!

Buttercup's POV

My sisters and I had just gotten home from the beach and I just HAD to post the pictures from our photo shoot. Being the powerpuff girls kinda made us celebrities, and being celebrities landed us on covers of magazines and in fake news, me being the "wild Puff who's always getting in trouble". For some reason, I got the most attention of my sisters, probably because of my glow up from when I was five. Ironically, I turned out to be the curviest of us with 34D cups and an ass that I could feel people stare at as I walked by. I grew my hair out and I was just "the most unique and exotic looking" according to tabloids. I guess the unique must have come from the fact that I'm the only one that has freckles and am significantly tanner than the other two. I owe that to all the time I spent outside as a kid while they played dolls with our neighbor. I guess the exotic part came from how little people had black hair and green eyes. Either way, I somehow ended up being a popular celebrity that has a larger fanbase than I really want.

Back to the pictures, I posted a group picture of my sisters and I, me in the middle since I was the slightest bit taller than them, Bubble on the right, and Blossom on the left. The next was a picture of them holding me in the middle like a princess, and the other two were individual pictures with each of them.

Ten seconds after posting the pictures, my twitter blew up with notifications that were mostly favorites retweets and perverted comments from the male half of my fan base. One that stuck out to me was a follow and a DM. I always got comments, but hardly ever got a DM… I clicked on the profile of the guy who looked strangely a lot like me. He was the same age as me and lived in the same city, so I checked his DM.

bjojo: Hey sexy mama, I know you're a celebrity and all, but I couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot you are and I was hoping you could spare me some time?

BCUtonium: I guess I can entertain you to see where this goes, what are you looking for?

bjojo: I'm looking for you babe ;) dtf?

BCUtonium: ugh I try to not be one of those stuck up celebrities who ignore everyone and this is what I get in return?

bjojo: wait! I'm sorry, can you at least talk to me and like, her to know each other?

BCUtonium: ok, so I know you're my age from your bio, umm do you play sports?

bjojo: hell yeah! I play football, baseball, soccer, and basketball! You? Sorry I'm not like your #1 fan who knows every fact about you, I only know why you're famous, what you look like, and now your age.

BCUtonium: haha good to know :) I play soccer, basketball, softball, and this might surprise you, but I play football for my school.

bjojo: the only thing that could make you better rn was if you played video games.

BCUtonium: you mean call of duty 7 and Black Ops, bc I'm boss at both of those! I assume by your question that you play too.

bjojo: of course! I hope you know that you are actually the girl of my dreams!

BCUtonium: hahaha I guess I do now. You actually seem pretty chill, wanna hang out sometime?

bjojo: YES!

BCUtonium: ok lol calm down. I just hope you know I'm not gonna hook up with you or anything… I'm not really the wild child the tabloids make me out to be.

bjojo: that's ok, at this point I just want to see you in person.

BCUtonium: ok I'm off school tomorrow, where do you live? I can fly somewhere near you.

bjojo: I live in Imperial, CA. You?

BCUtonium: San Francisco, CA. It shouldn't be a problem to go to Imperial, where do you want to meet?

bjojo: so there's a park near my house and it has every kind of sports field out there, bring your softball glove, I'll bring all the balls that are needed.

BCUtonium: ok, send me the address and I'll be there at 10:30 tomorrow.

bjojo: 6418 imperial ave Imperial, CA 47292 (I don't know if this is an actual address, don't try to go here.)

BCUtonium: ok! See you tomorrow, don't leave me hanging now or I'm gonna be really mad.

bjojo: haha I wouldn't leave you hanging, see you at 10:30!

BCUtonium: haha ok see ya

bjojo: see ya ;)

I closed out my DMs and went back to my notifications and while looking through pictures I found that this guy was actually really hot! I decided to give him a follow back. I smiled to myself and closed out of twitter. "BUTTERCUP! DINNER's READY!" "COMING PROFESSOR!"

I ran downstairs to see my sisters sitting at the table looking at me expectantly. "Umm… did I do something?" Blossom looked at me and narrowed her eyes a little. "Why does everyone like you so much? Bubbles and I don't get as much attention as you and I don't understand why!" I looked at her in shock, it's not like I try to be the one everyone likes… it just… happens. "What are to talking about…?" To my surprise bubbles growls a little. "Save it, Buttercup, we saw the tweet you just posted. We also saw every single horny guy that followed you commented on it saying how "hot you were" and asking if you were "dtf". What's so different about you?" I looked in shock and started to feel a little angry with how ridiculous they were acting. "Look, it's not my fault people like me, but the least you guys could do is be, I don't know, HAPPY FOR ME?! You guys used to be the pretty and perfect ones and you never saw me trying to act like I didn't know why! I knew you guys were prettier than me! Why can't you just be happy for me that I'm finally getting some positive attention? Y'know what? I'm not even hungry anymore, enjoy your meal."

I walked upstairs. "Wait! Buttercup, sweetie come back!" "Not hungry anymore, professor." I sat in my bed and went to sleep early.

It was the next morning and I woke up to Bubbles and Blossom standing over me. "Wha…" They looked down, looking upset. "What's wrong guys?" Bubbles looked up at me and started to cry. "BC we're so sorry! We were just jealous that you get all the attention that we used to get… you're right, we should be happy for you, and we're sorry that it didn't seem like that last night." I looked at them in shock, this was the last thing I expected. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I smiled warmly at both of them and brought them both into a hug. "I love you guys.." they hugged back and Blossom responded. "We love you too."

Behind them I caught a glimpse of my clock and saw it was 8. I had 2 hours and thirty minutes to be in Imperial. "Shoot guys I gotta get ready, I have a date today in Imperial, see you guys later tonight." They both giggled at me, "see ya BC".

I took a quick shower with my spiced apple shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and brushed my teeth with cinnamon toothpaste. I hopped out and threw on a pair of dark, ripped denim shorts and a green crop top that showed off my belly button ring, a crystal stud that matched my three ear piercings. I put my hair in a ponytail and put it through the back of a black baseball cap. I wore a pair of black Nike roches. I put on eye liner and mascara in a record 2 minutes and headed out the door after grabbing my brown softball glove. I started flying and touched down at the park in about an hour. It was 10:22 so I just had to sit here and wait for him. Suddenly, I saw him walk into the park, looking around, probably for me. I opened Twitter and decided to get a kick outta this.

BCUtonium: yo what are you looking for, I'm right over here.

bjojo: where? I don't see you.

BCUtonium: how not, I'm right behind you.

I watched him whip around and I started laughing so loud that his attention was drawn to me, sitting on a bench. He breathed out a laugh and made his way over to the bench. "Sup, BC? I see you brought your glove." I looked up at him and realized that he was even hotter in person! "I see you brought the balls, what do you wanna do first?" He looked me up and down as I stood up and blushed. I smirked at him. "How about we start with baseball?" He pulled out a glove and a ball. "Let's go, field's over there."

We walked to the field and I wasn't too surprised when he spoke up. "You know, you're even hotter in person. Funnier too." I laughed a little at his comment. "You're pretty hot yourself Butch! And you seem funny enough." His eyes brightened at my compliment and I couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction. "You have a really pretty smile, and a really pretty laugh… I just thought you should know." He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I returned his gaze and realized how deep his forest green eyes were. "You have beautiful eyes… I've never seen such a vibrant green before…" I blushed a little at his comment. "I could stare at your eyes all day…." I didn't even realize that I said that out loud until he chuckled a little. "Let's go play baseball."

I started with the ball and threw it hard right to his glove. He looked shocked when his glove gave a satisfying 'pop'. "You throw HARD! You get better by the second!" We spent a while throwing until we saw a pickup soccer game going on a field over. "Let's go join in!" That was my suggestion, soccer was my main sport. I tossed him my glove to put in the bag he brought and ran over to the soccer field. He caught up with me and stood at the sidelines until they took a break.

"Yo Butch! You should join our team!" One guy yelled over to Butch and the other team quickly protested. "No way! The teams will be uneven!" I got kinda pissed that they said that since I was standing right there. "You can have Butch's sexy lady friend over there!" "That's not fair man! You get our star soccer player and we get a random girl!" I had to keep reminding myself that they probably didn't recognize me with my hat. "I can play, you know. I'm not bad at soccer." I said that with a little more attitude than needed, but it seemed to shut the guy up and he finally accepted the new team accommodations.

We got on the field and I decided now was a great time to make a bunch of guys look stupid. The other team started with the ball and while they were pretty good, I was a lot better. Someone tried to pass the ball to Butch, but I ran in and stole the ball before he could get a kick in and tripped up the defender that crashed on me as soon as I got the ball. I rainbowed the ball over Butch, got the ball and drove to the goal, scoring with a kick that curved up and left, the goalie incapable of doing anything. Everyone on the field froze in shock as if I shouldn't be able to play well.

"Hey goalie, you're supposed to take the ball out of the goal and kick it back into the field!" At that, everyone snapped out of their stupor and the goalie punted the ball, perfect. The ball was too high to reach on the ground, but just low enough for me to reach. I did a jumping handspring and kicked the ball out of the air and right back to the goal, scoring again. The only thing that seemed to shock everyone more was the fact that I managed to stick the landing perfectly.

"What. The. Hell. ARE YOU ON?!" I looked around and looked at the other team's goalie. "Umm.. a soccer field." Everyone started laughing at my comment and the goalie just flushed in embarrassment. The game lasted for another hour and my team obviously won.

Butch and I walked off on our own and sat down at a bench together. "Buttercup?" He's sounded nervous so I turned to look at him, a little concerned. "What's up Butch?" He scratched the back of his head that actually looked really cute on him. "Thanks for coming to meet me… I was kinda scared you wouldn't show…" he looked up at me and I couldn't help but to stare into his forest green eyes. "It's no problem…" it came out in almost a whisper.

For a while we stayed there locked in eye contact with each other. I couldn't take the tension anymore, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. He was shocked at first, but started to kiss back after I lightly bit his lip. He opened his mouth and I let my tongue gently run over his before curling around it. He grunted and pulled me into his lap. He put his hands on my ass and I ran my fingers through his soft hair, forgetting we were in public. I don't remember how long we were making out for, but I do know why we pulled apart. Through my closed eyes, I could see the flashes of cameras. 'Fuck!' I pulled away and whipped around in a panic to see the paparazzi with their cameras pointed at us.

I started to panic, the professor was going to kill me! There was no way that wouldn't end up on the front cover of a magazine! I looked over at Butch who looked dazed, but also concerned. "I-I need t-to go!" Before he could say anything, I flew to go back home, holding back tears of frustration. 'How did they find me at the bottom of the state?' Halfway through my flight, my phone started buzzing and I checked it. To my horror, it was a video from The Professor with an angry face emoji and the words "get home". I watched the video and saw that it was a video of Butch and I making out on TMZ.

I checked my Twitter and saw that TMZ already tagged me in the video. I replied angrily to the tweet: " TMZLive GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

I turned off my phone and flew the rest of the way home to see a heated Professor. "BUTTERCUP BLAIR UTONIUM! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FAMOUS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN AROUND ACTING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC! NOT ONLY DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH A STRANGER, YOU CURSED ON TWITTER, CONFIRMING THAT IT ACTUALLY WAS YOU! At first, I didn't believe all of these wild child rumors of you drinking and doing drugs, but I'm not so sure anymore… I just don't know what to do with you Buttercup. Just go to your room." My jaw dropped in disbelief that he had such little faith in me. I tried and failed to hold back tears as I turned and ran upstairs. I cried into my pillow for a good 30 minutes, the professor had never said something so cruel to me before. He always believed me when I told him the tabloids were lying, but now he thinks I actually did all that bad stuff?

I opened my phone to see that Butch DMd me a few times. I reluctantly opened Twitter and looked at his DMs.

bjojo: hey are you ok?

bjojo: look BC, I'm really worried right now, please respond.

bjojo: I'm sorry about what happened, I feel awful.

BCUtonium: don't feel bad, it's not your fault… my dad hates me now. He thinks I'm the wild child that the tabloids make me out to be and I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive me…

bjojo: ft me, my number is 482-761-5673 (made up number)

BCUtonium: ok I need someone to talk to, thanks.

I closed twitter and dialed his number in FaceTime. After three rings he picked up. "Hey, BC, how are you?" I sniffled a little bit and he looked alarmed. "No! BC don't cry, I'm sorry!" I looked at the screen, "Butch it's my fault, I kissed you… and now he hates me. He couldn't even look at me, Butch. I'd never seen him more disappointed in my life…" he looked angry, but I wasn't sure why. "You're almost 18 for god's sake! All you did was kiss me! It's not like you did anything wrong!" I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks Butch, but that doesn't change that he hates me now… I'm scared my sisters do too… they didn't say anything and they haven't come up to my room either… Butch I can't do this celebrity thing! I can't live with it! I don't know how to escape and no matter what I do to hide they always find me!" At this point I started crying hard and he looked at me in concern. "I can't take this anymore Butch!" A look of fear crossed his face as he frantically started to console me. "Look BC, you gotta listen to me. This is just a little rough patch in your life, it'll get better I promise. I know I'm not a celebrity and I don't really understand what you're going through, but I really like you and would be willing to go through it with you. You're honestly scaring me with all this 'I can't take it anymore' bullshit.-" he was suddenly cut off by the Professor walking in my room. Butch kept quiet and the Professor looked troubled. "Look, Buttercup, I'm sorry, I was just… a little disappointed that you would go out and do something like that. Your sisters talked some sense into me… sometimes I forget that you guys are almost 18… I'm sorry sweetie, can you forgive me?" I stopped crying and hugged the Professor. "I forgive you." He hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry…" "I love you… dad." He gasped and pulled away from me, a look of shock in his eyes. I had never called him dad before now.

We just stood there staring at each other for a long while until Butch broke the moment. "Hi Mr. Utonium!" My rad snapped around to my phone, I had completely forgot that I had left our call on. "Who is that?" The professor looked at me and then to the phone. I picked up my phone and held it up to the Professor. This is Butch, my boyfriend!" I hoped he would play along for now, maybe he would trust me more if the guy I kissed was my boyfriend. "Yup, nice to meet you sir, I'm Butch, boyfriend extraordinaire." I laughed a little at his antics and the Professor seemed to recognize him. Suddenly he looked pained. "Buttercup, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you guys were dating…" I almost felt bad for deceiving him, but if Butch didn't mind, I would happily date him. "It's ok dad." He smiled at me and replied, "goodnight, I love you." I smiled back. "Night dad, love you too."

After he left I turned back to Butch. "Boyfriend huh? I wouldn't mind that title." I could tell he was teasing me, but I caught him off guard by saying, "I wouldn't mind you having that title either…" he looked at me surprised, then he looked happy. "Buttercup Utonium, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at him and replied, "yes!" We both laughed until we had to hang up to go to bed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. I can't believe I met him through a thirst follow….

AN: so there's another AU, hope you enjoyed it. A little longer than I planned, but I hope that's ok… please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This one is gonna be shorter than the last. Hope you enjoy!

Butch's POV

My brothers and I were playing a competitive game of beach volleyball with our friend Mitch. Brick and I were on a team against Boomer and Mitch and we were all in our swim trunks. We managed to gather quite the crowd of chicks, considering we were all built and had always been hits with the ladies. We were tied and it was at game point, our serve. Brick served the ball and Mitch hit it back. I set the ball and Brick spikes it, but Boomer blocked it. I went to get the ball, but before I could touch it, my attention was drawn to the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen.

The ball fell beside me, causing Boomer and Mitch to cheer and Brick to yell angrily. All of the commotion however, was tuned out as I followed the gorgeous girl with my eyes. I had to get a closer look. I started to walk towards her and the two other girls beside her and as I got closer, she only got hotter. Up close I could see her toned stomach with a sexy green belly ring that matched her bikini, which brought out her upper half very well and displayed her luscious ass perfectly. Her hair was black and down to her waist in loose curls.

She was talking with the two other girls, not noticing my presence until the other two girls that must've been her friends pointed at me. They were also pretty damn hot, but they didn't hold a candle to her unique, exotic beauty. One looked like a typical hot blonde and the other looked like a preppy ginger. She looked to the side and I made eye contact with her. I was frozen in surprise at how bright her eyes were, I had never seen such a beautiful shade of green in a pair of eyes. Her thick eyelashes gave her striking lime green eyes a mysterious look.

"Umm… who are you and what are you doing here?" Her voice was a beautiful alto sound. "I'm Butch Jojo, and you ladies..?"

The blonde was the first to speak. "I'm Bubbles Utonium! Nice to meet you Butch!" Too cheery. The ginger was the next to speak. "Blossom Utonium, nice to make your acquaintance Butch." Too proper. I looked to the girl I was after and she was looking out at the ocean until Blossom nudged her and whispered, "don't be rude!" She rolled her eyes and looked over to me, looking bored. "The name's Buttercup." Perfect. "Does a last name come with that?" She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Well, my two sisters just said they had the same last name, so I figured you would at least have the mental capacity to figure that out for yourself." I stood in shock that the girl didn't fall for me immediately like most others did. Bubbles tapped Buttercup's arm. "Buttercup, be nice!" She rolled her eyes once again and she looked at me. "So did you want something or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" I liked her spitfire attitude, it wasn't often that I ran into a girl with such a fiery personality.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to chill sometime." She raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled genuinely at her, she really was gorgeous. She looked for an escape, but was met with the harsh glares of her sisters and she sighed in aggravation. "Ugh, what do you want to do?" I looked at her sisters, "are you that busy right now?" She opened her mouth to respond but her sister Bubbles beat her to it. "She's free! You can have her!" She turned to her sister with a look of betrayal on her face and I laughed a little.

She looked to me and glared. "Fine. I'm not really that busy, but I'd rather get in the water and get my leg bit off by a shark than spend the day with you!" Not even two seconds after she said that, her sisters started to scold her. Blossom looked at me as they started to drag her back. "Just give us a second."

They broke apart about a minute later and I looked hopefully at them. "She'll spend the day with you!" She turned on her sisters Bubbles in disbelief. "That's not what I said!" I started to laugh at her attitude and I couldn't help but want her more. "Look, I get that you don't like me, but how about you spend the day with me and you REALLY don't enjoy yourself, I'll leave you alone forever." She finally looked like she was considering it. "Deal… god I'm gonna regret this." I smiled brightly at her, glad I got her to spend the day with me.

Just as I was about to bring her somewhere, my brothers and Mitch showed up behind me. "Hey Butch! What's the big idea?! You totally just left after you lost us that game!" I looked over to Brick and then to Buttercup. "I saw the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on and had to track her down…" suddenly, before he could respond, Buttercup did. "Mitch? Is that you?" He looked up and met eyes with Buttercup. "Buttercup? I haven't seen you since middle school!" She ran over and hugged him and I got an annoying feeling in my chest as I saw her jump at him so willingly. "How do you guys even know eachother?" I probably sounded jealous, but I don't really care.

She looked up from Mitch, a happy look in her eyes and said exactly what I didn't want to hear. "We used to date before he moved…" suddenly Mitch looked away regretfully, he knew he had a girlfriend. "Listen, BC… I have a different girlfriend now…" I felt bad because she looked genuinely hurt, she tried to cover it up, but her eyes said everything. "No, I-I understand… see ya later Mitch." Her voice went from happy to defeated, a voice I learned that I hated her using. Mitch looked like he felt the same, "BC, just liste-" she turned on him, "I said I understand! I kept my side of the deal and you didn't, I GET IT!" I heard her voice waver on the last few words and wasn't really surprised to see her run off.

I looked at Mitch who looked angry, but not at her, at himself. "I'll go check on her." With that I ran off in the same direction she ran. I sighed in relief as I recognized her sitting against a palm tree, her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in them. I walked up to her and crouched down. "What do you want?" She sounded so miserable that my heart clenched. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok…"

she looked up at me, obviously struggling to hold back tears. "Butch… he promised he wouldn't date anyone else so we could get back together when we met back up… I kept my part… why couldn't he? Is there something wrong with me? What did I do?" I looked at her and felt a little anger towards Mitch for doing this to her. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve you." She blushed and her I shed tears dried up. "Thanks, Butch… sorry for being so rude earlier. If I wasn't on deal with Mitch, I would've more than likely given you a chance. Do I still have one?"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I leaned in and kissed her softly, and to my pleasure, she kissed back. Her lips were soft against mine and tasted like spiced apple. She pulled away after a few seconds, obviously not wanting to make out with someone right after her heartbreak. "So I do still have a chance?" She looked really hopeful and I found it adorable. "You'll always have a chance, beautiful." She smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, and I happily obliged.

AN:pretty short one, but hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: onto the next AU! Hope you are enjoying these so far…

Buttercup's POV

Who the hell would want to go to Princess Morebucks' pool party? I crumbled the invitation and tossed it behind me, not really caring where it landed. "Hey cupcake, why aren't you going to the party? I'm going to be there." I didn't even turn to face the pest that was Butch. "Yet another good reason NOT to go." I continued walking, pushing my two long Dutch braids off my shoulders, but he just didn't know when to give up. "Aww c'mon cupcake! I know you want to see me without a shirt!" I actually laughed at that. "Who knew you had jokes, I always thought you were just stupid…" I continued towards my class, but he still followed. "You don't wanna come because you don't look good in a bikini!" I stopped and whipped around to face him before he could even process that I had stopped. "Then it shouldn't be too big of a deal that I don't come."

The smirk on his face dropped and I walked off while he was frozen in place. "Cupcake, wait! I was just joking!" Before walking into my class I made sure to get in one last comment. "I wasn't!" Truth was, my sisters would probably force me to go anyways. The only difference was that now, I needed to look sexier than every girl at that party.

After school, I flew home with my sisters. "Buttercup, we just wanted to let you know that it's not an option to not go to this party." Blossom was just being her normal bossy self. "Yeah I figured. I already have my outfit in mind." She couldn't tell since we were flying, but a mischievous smirk stretched across my face.

We all flew to our own rooms, which had been separated since we were 13, so we have had our own room for 4 years and if your math skills are up to par, you would be able to figure out that we're 17. Dragged out a box from the very depths of my closet. I blew off the dust for dramatic effect, it hadn't really been THAT long. I pulled out one of my three bikinis, aka, the smallest one I could find.

I changed into my bikini and looked myself over in the mirror. The top wasn't sexy enough, but the bottoms were absolutely perfect. They were black with green lace on the edges and the material only covered what needed to be hidden and could very well be considered a thong.

I went back to my tops and pulled out a bright green push up halter top. I tied the halter tight enough so that I looked sexy, but still felt comfortable.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to walk around looking like a slut for attention from everyone, I was walking around looking like a Slut to prove Butch wrong. I threw a large t shirt on as a cover up and wore a pair of black flip flops. I pulled up my shirt and put in a dangling peridot gem belly ring and threw matching earrings in each ear. I took out my braids and moved my long wavy black hair into a side part. I put on waterproof mascara and eyeliner and I hopped in the driver's seat of the car, Blossom in the passenger seat, and Bubbles in the back.

We showed up to the party 30 minutes late, just late enough so that everyone would be there to see us arrive. I looked at my sisters and smirked at them and took off my t shirt before we went in the party area. Blossom and Bubbles looked at me in disbelief. "Buttercup, you don't seriously plan on walking in that party like that do you?" It was tropical of Blossom to be embarrassed over something so trivial. "I wouldn't have worn it if I didn't, leader girl!" With that, I pushed the gate to Princess's backyard and all eyes were on us and everything went silent. In the silence, I could've sworn that I heard at least 20 jaws hit the ground. The silence was soon broken however with catcalls and wolf whistles, more than likely directed towards me since both my sisters were still fully clothed.

In the crowd, I picked out Butch, but his eyes were anywhere but on mine.

Butch's POV

HOT DAMN WHO KNEW SHE WAS THAT FUCKING HOT? Her ass, to start, looked even more perfect with the material almost disappearing in it. Her top showcased her boobs perfectly and not to mention how sexy her hourglass figure was, the belly ring only made her even easier to drool over. I had to wipe the side of my mouth to make sure I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of her, but that was when I realized she was standing right in front of me with that sexy, perfect white smirk adorning her lightly freckled face. Her hair looked so soft and wavy and I wanted so bad to just touch it. Her already exotic eyes were brought out even more by the eyeliner. It took her snapping in my face to break me out of my trance. My face heated in embarrassment. "So do you still think I look bad in a bikini?" I watched her full pink lips as she spoke it me and I didn't even bother answering her, because instead, I crashed my lips onto hers and after getting over her shock, she actually kissed back, and she was fucking good at it too! Before her, I had never felt a tongue do what hers just did, and I had to wonder where she got all the experience from…

She pulled away to my disappointment and smirked at me. "Wow you really DID want me here, didn't you, cupcake?" And she had done it, used her own pet name against me. "You bet I did, and you proved me wrong. You look Damn good in a bikini!" All the guys around me, even the ones with girlfriends raised their drinks in agreement. I turned to her and she blushed, making her look cuter if it was possible. "Buttercup, be mine?" She looked at me suspiciously. "Are you seriously asking me out because I'm wearing a bikini and actually look hot?" Shit I should've thought about the timing. "Shit, cupcake, I didn't even think about that, I swear! I wanted you to come so bad because I wanted to ask you out here!" She narrowed her eyes a little more, but opened them and replied to me. "Alright, but if you're fucking messing with me I'll kick your ass!"

I laughed at her small acceptance speech, what had I gotten myself into…

AN: The end to another AU! Hope you enjoyed, please review, all the usual.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: And anotha one.

Blossom's POV

"BUTTERCUP WAKE UP! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE PROFESSOR!" Once again, she doesn't respond. I didn't understand why she couldn't just be responsible like Bubbles and me. I looked at my wrist watch, which showed that it was 7:12 and school started at 7:30. I wasn't going to be late because my sister couldn't wake up, no way. "PROFESSOR! BUTTERCUP WON'T WAKE UP SO BUBBLES AND I ARE LEAVING!" I waited for a response and after a little while I got one. "OK HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL! I'LL DEAL WITH HER!" With that Bubbles and I flew to school.

Buttercup's POV

I heard all of their yelling, but I couldn't find the strength to get up, or talk for that matter. I tried to push myself out of bed, but ended up collapsing back onto my comfortable bed. I rolled over, only to soon find out why that was such a bad idea. I fell off the bed with a thud that hurt a lot more than it should have. I looked over to my trash can and pulled it over to me, throwing up more than I ever had in my whole life.

I crawled back into bed, knowing it wasn't really an option to go to school today, but after I got comfortable, the professor pushed his way into my room, snatching the blankets from my bed. I started shivering violently, realizing just how much comfort my warm blanket had brought to me. "Buttercup, stop being such a drama queen and get ready for school, you're already late and this kind of irresponsibility is not acceptable!" I tried to respond to him and say how awful I was feeling, but all that came out was a high squeak and a coughing fit that led to me throwing up once again, effectively making him put my blanket back in place. "Buttercup..? Are-are you ok?" Well I think he knew the answer to that one, but none of us had ever really been sick before in our 16 years of life, so I guess he doesn't know what to do. Honestly, that fact kinda freaked me out considering I had never felt so awful in my life and I had no clue what was going on.

"I guess I'll have to call in from work…" I knew he had a big convention today that he had been looking forward to and I wasn't going to be the one who kept him from doing it. "N-no, prof-essor…. I-I'll b-e f-fine… ho-honest." It honestly took so much effort just to get out that sentence, but even more effort to hold back the urge to throw up again. "Buttercup… are you sure..?" He looked hesitant to leave me at home by myself in such a state, but I wasn't going to let him miss his convention. "Po-positive."

He smiled sadly at me. "Ok Buttercup, call me if you need anything though, anything at all and I'll be here. Feel better dear." The second I heard the front door closed, I threw up until my head felt like it was going to explode. Why was it so fucking cold?! Why was this happening? Suddenly, I got an idea: if I got a chemical X shot, maybe it would boost my immune system and make me better! I got up to walk down to the lab, but the second I stood up, I collapsed onto the floor and lost consciousness.

Butch's POV

Buttercup didn't come to school today… I wonder why. I met up with my brothers after school ended and we flew back to Mojo's not so secret lair. I started to think about Buttercup, could she have been sick? We never got sick though right? "Hey Mojo, can we get sick?" He looked deep in thought for a little while, but eventually answered. "While you are very resistant to illness, a deficiency of immune system, I guess there is a possibility, a small chance that you and your brothers, even the powerpuff girls, any being that is created with chemical x can indeed get sick. However, when someone like you, made with chemical X and resistant to sickness, gets sick, it is very serious, not a small deal, but quite dangerous. Luckily, none of you, the Rowdyruff Boys, my sons, have gotten sick. Why do you ask?"

Was she in danger? I had to warn her sisters! "No reason, thanks Mojo!" I flew out of the lair and to the Powerpuff house and started beating on the door, only for nobody to answer the door. I texted Brick to text me Blossom's number and to my luck, he sent it to me without a question.

Me:BLOSSOM OPEN THE DOOR!

Blossom: Umm… who is this?

Me: BUTCH NOW LET ME IN IT'S IMPORTANT!

Blossom: Well, butch, neither Bubbles or I am at the house right now. If you knock Buttercup should be home to open the door, she never showed up to school so she should be there.

Me: Aren't you worried about her?

Blossom: why would I be?

Me: WHAT IF SHE'S SICK?

Blossom: don't be silly, we can't get sick.

Me: Mojo said we could, but it was rare and when it happened that it was rlly dangerous!

Blossom: oh please, that's a lie, we have never been sick and we are 16! Why would she get sick now?

Me: I just wanna make sure she's ok…

Blossom: because you like her?

Me: NO! HELL NO!

Blossom: loll okaay Butch. She's probably still in bed, just fly up to the green window and look in and knock on that.

Me: fine

I flew up to the green window, but when I looked in, I became more worried than I was before when I saw her laying in the middle of her floor. I knocked on the window and she didn't move. I had to get in there! I texted Blossom.

Me: SHES PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR! HOW DO I GET IN?

Blossom: yeah, real funny butch. Do me a favor and don't try to joke about my sisters.

Me: *insert picture of BC* does that look like a joke?

Blossom: I'll be home.

I waited at the front door for 20 minutes before she and Bubbles got home and pulled out her house key. She frantically flung the door open and ran upstairs.

Blossom's POV

I ran up to Buttercup's room, now I felt bad for cursing her all day for skipping… I opened her door to see her passed out on the floor. I ran over to her and put my hand up to her head only to pull it back from the heat, and I had heat resistance! I flew down to get a thermometer from the lab and flew back up to see Butch and Bubbles around her. "Bubbles, call the professor!" I forced her mouth open and stuck the thermometer in it to see her temperature spike to 200 degrees! (They can resist higher temp, normal body temp=180 but they don't know that) Humans start dying at 110 and this was WELL above that! "Butch wet a bunch of towels with cold water and tell Bubbles to tell the professor that her temperature is at 200!" His face went pale at the number, he had to like her. He ran downstairs and came up less than a minute later with 10 wet towels and Bubbles. We worked together to cover her in the towels and sat around her, waiting for her to wake up.

Buttercup's POV

I started to wake up to a cold, wet feeling covering my body. "Ughhh… what the fuck happened?" I opened my eyes and saw three sets of eyes staring back at me: blue, pink, and green. So I guess my sisters finally got home… wait, my eyes were green! Who else is here? I jerked up only to get a terrible headache from the movement. "Someone get me a chemical X shot. My head's gonna explode…and… Butch? What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see him here, he didn't really like us that much.

To my surprise, he blushed a little bit and acted like he didn't hear the question, but I would let it go for now. Blossom went downstairs to get the shot and Bubbles was still on the phone and walked out after her. "So, wanna answer my question now?" He looked at me shyly, which was really unlike the crazy, funny guy I knew. "Umm… I was kinda, sorta, maybe, a little-" "get to the point!" "Worried about you." That caught my attention. Butch didn't worry about anyone! "You were worried..? Why?" He looked down at the floor and instead of saying anything, he leaned over to me and kissed me right on the lips.

I froze for a moment, but realized what was going on and kissed him back. He pulled away after a while and I just looked at him and laughed. "You're gonna get sick now!" His eyes widened in shock and all I could do was laugh at his predicament. He was kinda dumb, but maybe I liked that about him…

AN: end to another AU! These have been pretty short, and if you want any extended, just hmu in the reviews! Also, please just review to tell me how I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yeah this is gonna be a really short one, but it's gonna be a lot funnier than the other ones too. Hope you enjoy!

Butch's POV

It was my first semester of college as a freshman and I was already understanding everything everyone hates about college. I dragged myself into class, not even having enough energy to lift my feet off the ground. I sat in a seat and pulled out my notebook, ready for class to begin. The professor stepped up to the front of the auditorium and started speaking, when a girl burst rd through the doors dramatically with a cup of coffee and a can of monster energy drink. She was wearing a black tank top, one strap falling off her shoulder, bright green fuzzy pajama pants, her hair in a messy bun, and a pair of glasses that framed her face perfectly and managed to make her look smart despite her disheveled look that was topped off with her her alligator slippers. "Sorry professor! I'm here!" She sounded like it wasn't a big deal to interrupt a class! The professor sighed in exasperation and rubbed at his temples. "Take a seat miss Utonium." Wow, he knew her name, that was impressive… most professor's don't know their students' names.

The girl looked around the room for a seat and looked straight at me. Oh no. She walked over in my direction and sat down right next to me and put her coffee and monster on her desk and mixed the two together! She turned to me and laughed at my expression. "I'm gonna die." With that, she drank the concoction, coughing a little, but having more energy than she did when she came in if possible. I looked at her for a little and had to laugh at her antics. She was in college, but acted like a kid. "I'm Buttercup Utonium and I'm a Junior, I'm guessing you're a freshman since I haven't seen you before, but I don't know your name…"

"Umm… it's Butch Jojo." She smiled at me in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you Butch! If you need anything or anyone's bothering you, just call me and I'll help you out!" She gave me her number and I looked at her, finally stopping to take in how she looks. She was actually quite gorgeous, her eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen and her naturally thick eyelashes made them pop even more. She had a dusting of light freckles under her eyes and her hair, although messy, looked soft to the touch.

"So how does the professor know your name? I heard that professors don't get to know their students…" she laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Well today's spectacle is kinda a regular occurrence, I'm just usually a bit more… uh… dressed." I smiled at the girl and laughed. She didn't really have her life together, but that seemed like part of her charm. "You're funny. And cute. Wanna go out sometime?" I was kinda expecting a flat out refusal, me being a freshman compared to her junior status. "Yeah, sure!" I laughed at her again, this chick was crazy, but it was in a good way.

Class was dismissed and that was when I realized that I had not gotten any of the information that the professor had just taught. "I didn't get any notes!" It was her turn to laugh at me. "Oh freshmen never learn soon enough, learn to take notes and talk at the same time, I'll give you a copy of mine since I talked your ear off for the whole class." If possible, I liked her even more in this moment. "You're a blessing!" She giggled cutely. "Hahahaha I try!" I stared after her as she walked off, not only was her face perfect, her body was too, even if she was in pajamas and was drinking some kind of caffeinated heart attack in a cup.

"So… Buttercup Utonium. Sure hope you can handle her, she's WILD. Like seriously, she does some of the dumbest shit I'd ever seen!" I raised my eyebrow, this somehow didn't surprise me. "An example?" He looked up and looked deep in thought, but snapped to reality soon enough to answer my question. "Well I'll actually give you a few… so example one: at the beginning of the semester this year, just last week, the girl got completely trashed at a back to school party and jumped into the pool from a five story building!" I looked at the guy in amusement, I could see her doing something like that. "Example two: she NEVER shows up to class on time, or dressed. How she came in today has been the normal since freshman year, but she always manages to pass." At this one, I was actually kinda impressed, she must be pretty smart. Also, if she had been drinking that combo for that long, maybe her prediction of her own death wasn't too far off. "Example three: last year, she got in pretty big trouble because she was drag racing around campus with the rest of the football team. She got in so much trouble because after winning, she did a donut in the grass in front of the dean's office." At this one, I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok is that all? Because that did absolutely nothing to keep me away from her."

The guy looked at me and sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn ya kid." I laughed it off and continued walking, yeah she was certainly different.

Buttercup's POV

So what if I liked a freshman? He was hot and laughed at my jokes, even if they weren't jokes. I just hoped he was interested in me after finding out more about me… I do some pretty dumb shit. I walked. Back into my apartment and saw my sisters studying with each other, nerds. "Buttercup, please tell me you didn't go to class like that again!" I laughed obnoxiously at the comment. "Hey, leader Girl, this had been a thing since I started college! When are you just gonna let it go and accept it?"

Bubbles giggled, but Blossom just huffed in annoyance. "You have literally broken every rule that dad gave us when sending us here! Well, except for getting a boyfriend…" at that I smirked, somewhat proud of my rebellious ways. "That rule might be broken soon too. I met a really hot guy today, and he asked me out. Plus, that's the dumbest rule he set up! I've already hooked up with a few guys, a boyfriend might actually be better."

Blossom looked at me in disgust and stuck her nose up in her normal snobbish way. "Why do you feel the need to act out? What are you trying to prove?" I laughed at her, which made her angry. "I'm not trying to prove anything! I'm just living life to the fullest!" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok BC, whatever. The professor's eventually just gonna take you outta college." I snorted at her. "Bloss, I got a full ride here on a soccer scholarship. He won't pull me out because I earned to go here. You're getting on my nerves, I'm out."

I walked out but realized I was still in my pajamas. "Ah shit…" I knocked on the door since I forgot my key as well. "Hey Bubbles, can you let me in? I forgot to change!" After audible protests from Blossom, Bubbles let me in and I changed into a pair of dark, ripped denim shorts that barely covered my ass and made my legs look even longer than they were, a crop top that showed of my abs (which I was quite proud of) and the dangling crystal belly button ring (yet another rule I broke), three crystal earrings in each ear (another rule), and a pair of black gladiator sandals. I let my hair down to my waist in loose curls and put on eyeliner and mascara, that's all I really needed. I took off my glasses and put in my contacts. It's actually really annoying how my vision got so bad… That story went all the way back to middle school when I started a paint fight in art class and ended up with an excess amount of paint in my eyes.

Well, back on topic, I walked out the door, not giving any shits about Blossom's protest to my current getup. I walked outside to get some fresh air and to get away from my judgemental sister, only to run into Butch, who didn't seem to recognize me. "Hey, I'm sorry! The name's Butch. And you?" I didn't respond, I just started laughing so hard. Of course he wouldn't recognize me when I didn't just crawl out of bed and drink a cup of monster coffee. "Hey, what's so funny?" I only laughed harder at his genuine confusion. He started to get angry. "Fine! Don't tell me your fucking name! See if I care." I chased after him as he stormed away, trying to stifle my laughter. "Hahahahahaha Butch, yo-ahhaaha, you don't rec-ahahahhahahah recognize me?" Finally I was able to quell my laughter and he looked confused. "Look I'm new here and I don't know everyone, ok? Can't you just tell me your name?" I looked at him and tapped his cheek lightly. "It's Buttercup." His eyes widened in recognition and his face turned red, most likely from embarrassment of not remembering me. "Shit! I'm sorry, you just look so different from this morning!" I laughed again and he finally laughed along with me. "Let's go eat at this wing place I know, I'll pay for my meal." Butch agreed and he walked with me to the small restaurant.

"So what brings you out and about the campus? You looked ready to get back in bed in class." I rolled my eyes playfully. "My sister started judging me for everything I've ever done and it pissed me off. So I left." He laughed at me again. It wasn't really a joke, but he thought I was funny and I liked that… "You're quite the free spirit, aren't you?" I smiled brightly at him. "If you aren't gonna live big, why live at all?" He looked a little surprised at my statement and we locked eyes. I had never noticed how gorgeous his dark green eyes were… "that's quite the philosophy…" we continued to stare, neither of us daring to be the first to look away. "I only have one more rule to break, and I was kinda hoping you would help me break it…?" Confusion shone in his eyes, never once leaving mine. "And what would that rule be..?" I stared at him for a moment, a little nervous of his answer, but I was never one to hold back. "Get a boyfriend. I haven't had one… ever. It's kinda depressing, actually… so what do you say?" He looked at me and instead of answering me, he leaned over the table to kiss me, and I kissed back happily. He pulled away, but I wanted more. "Was that a yes?" With that, he leaned back in and kissed me again, but longer and with a lot more passion.

"I think you know the answer now babe." I looked over at him and smirked. "Babe. I like it." Our wings came out and we after them quickly, laughing at each other when they had sauce on their face, and after we finished, went back to Butch's apartment. Looking back to this morning, I realized that first impressions weren't actually as important as they are made out to be. After all, I looked like a hot mess when I first met Butch, and look where we are now! He actually likes me and I couldn't be happier. I got a boyfriend and finished breaking all the rules in the professor's rule book in the same day. College could only get better from here…

AN: I hope you found it funny and I hope it lifted your spirits a bit. The next few should be happy stories, some should be pretty cute. Please please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: so this AU is a little tough for me to write, but I wanted to try it out. It's kinda a narrow topic so I hope I can make a good chapter out of it.

Buttercup's POV

"I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled to whoever in the house could hear me. "Be back before dinner!" That was the Professor, he hated the idea of us being out too late. "Ok!" I let him know I heard him and ran out the door. I walked down the street in a hoodie and sweats, not too conspicuous. I had no problem carrying my green bag across the city, but it did get frustrating that I had to walk when I could easily fly…

I walked into a large white building, having finally reached my destination, and walked into a locker room. I changed from my baggy clothes into a pair of black leggings, a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, a thick gray scarf with matching hat, socks, and gloves. After getting everything on, I put my hair into a low ponytail and picked up my white skates that my family had no idea about. I walked into the ice rink, which was right next to an arcade, the frigid temperature not bothering me too much due to my getup.

"Hello Buttercup, ready for practice?" I nodded my head and pulled on my skates, getting onto the ice as soon as I was done. "I want to see the three routines we've been working on. If there is anything wrong, we'll fix it. If not, you can skate around, or go home early." I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Miss Christine."

I began my first routine to the song "Love Drunk" (AN: sorry but I don't really watch ice skating so that's why this is gonna be kinda hard…)

I started by building up my speed around the rink, once I was going fast enough, I started performing many spins and flips, perfectly in rhythm with the song. When it got to the bridge, I went into a really long spin in the splits position, and when it got to the end, instead of coming out of my spin. I did a flip while still spinning, landing at the perfect time and still spinning. Near the end, I built up even more speed performing jump spins at the right times. At the last few words, I jumped high into the air, doing a triple flip and when I landed, I finished off in a slow spin until I stopped.

My teacher stood up and clapped and hollered like a maniac. "That was GREAT! That was the best I have ever seen you perform that song! Ok take a water break and after that go to 'Here Without You'." I took time to get my head straight and calm my breathing, but when I was done, I got on the rink, prepared for the next song.

The song started and since it was much slower than the other song, everything was much more fluid. I glided around the rink, occasionally doing jump spins, landing perfectly. This was my least favorite song since it was so slow, but I also loved the feeling of just gliding across the ice. I didn't really do anything too complicated, at least on my terms, but my teacher still loved it. "That was just BRILLIANT Buttercup! We can move onto 'Turning Tables'." I nodded and moved onto the rink, getting ready for my next song.

Butch's POV

"Hurry up Butch! We're about to leave for the arcade!" Brick was always such a nag! "Chill out bro! I'm coming!" I put a hoodie on as I ran down the stairs. "About damn time…" Brick was really pushing it this morning. We hopped in Brick's truck and drove to the arcade, stopping in front of a big white building.

As we walked inside, I could faintly hear the song 'Turning Tables'. I looked to my brothers and they looked to be curious as well. We walked over to the large glass window that had a huge crowd around it. "Hey what's going on here?" I asked a man at the edge of the crowd. "She's skating and she's really good!" I looked over at my brothers and we all pushed to the front of the crowd, many people voicing their complaints.

At the front, we could see a girl who looked to be our age performing complicated spins and flips that people in the olympics couldn't even do. She was wearing a very fashionable winter outfit with her jet black hair in a low ponytail, her face tan and green eyes that I could see from a distance. "She's hot too!" My brothers nodded in agreement.

She finally finished her song and skated off, removing her skates after her teacher said something I couldn't hear. She put on a pair of brown riding boots and put her skates in a green bag, then started to walk up to the lobby. "I'm gonna meet her!" I yelled to my brothers as I ran to the entrance to the rink.

I almost ran into her when she pushed her way out of the double doors. A look of surprise adorned her face that I now noticed had light freckles. Why did she look so familiar? "Umm… you're skating?" I put on my best charming look, which to my surprise, didn't even phase her. "No, I had to meet the gorgeous girl I saw skating earlier, so I ran over here." She didn't even blush at my comment and instead rolled her eyes. "Cool, you've seen me, congrats. Now I gotta get home before dinner."

I stood in shock that the girl had so blatantly ignored me, nobody does that! "Wait! I haven't even gotten your name yet!" She turned on me. "It's BC, and last I checked, I didn't get a name from you either." So the chick had spunk, I could definitely live with that. "It's Butch, VERY nice to meet you BC. Is there a number to go with your name?" She looked angry at first, but her scowl turned to a smirk. "There is, but you aren't getting that. You got to meet me, now have fun doing… whatever you're here for." With that, she started to walk off, not giving me the time of day.

My brothers walked up to me and looked at me curiously. "She… she just left, she didn't even care about me. Girls love me, I don't know what happened…" Brick gave me a look. "Did you get a name?" "BC" I answered without emotion, still in shock from her response. "Last name? Number?" "Nope. Just BC."

Buttercup's POV

So I ran into this HOT guy, but from the first words out of his mouth, I could tell he was a player. I almost felt bad for being so cold to the guy, probably bruising his ego, but I also had to get home and he was holding me up.

I walked down the street, still in my uncharacteristically fashionable outfit, drawing more attention than I appreciated. I kept my head down and luckily nobody recognized me, it was kinda hard since I was dressed so differently than I normally did.

As I got back to the suburbs, I finally looked up since there were almost no people actually walking. I got to my front door and opened it with my key, realizing I got home just in time for dinner. "Sweet! What's cookin'?" The professor looked over his shoulder at me. "Fettuccine alfredo. How was your day sweetie?" I smiled at him. "Pretty good, I was just playing sports, the usual." It wasn't a complete lie, skating was a sport.

I ate a lot for dinner, I would need it since I had a skating championship tomorrow. My family stared in shock as I finished my third bowl of pasta. "What?" They all blinked and Blossom spoke. "You ate so much…" I laughed a little but recovered quickly to reply. "Guess I was hungry…"

They seemed to accept my excuse and went on to talk about the skating championship tomorrow. That was one conversation I didn't put much input in, fearing that I would blow my own cover. "I'm tired, goodnight!"

I put my bowl in the dishwasher and flew upstairs. I picked out my skating outfit for tomorrow and put it in my bag. I jumped in bed and snuggled under the covers, hugging my blanket close. My family would find out my secret soon enough.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and took a shower, I had to look as good as possible for this. I used my spiced apple shampoo and conditioner, shaved and then hopped out of the shower. I blow dried my hair until it was completely dry and then I curled it. I braided my bangs back and put it up in a ponytail. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green v neck t shirt. I spent extra time on my makeup this morning. On top of my normal eyeliner and mascara, I added a perfect smokey eyeshadow. I put in my normal three crystal earrings and packed my skating outfit.

I ran downstairs and make pancakes for everyone even though nobody was awake. I put the extras in the oven and left a note after eating saying that I would be out for a while and there were pancakes in the oven. With that, I walked out the door, walking to the skating rink since the championship would be there.

Since it was so early, I didn't have to worry about other people being around or recognizing me. I got to the rink just as it opened and ran to the locker rooms to get changed into my competition outfit. After changing, I looked in a full length mirror to see that my outfit looked…. very revealing. My teacher would pull something like this.

The outfit was made of lime green mesh with peridot gems covering everywhere necessary. If the professor saw this, he would have an aneurism. Even though I was a little uncomfortable at how revealing it was, I had to admit, I looked damn good in it. The material hugged my curves in a way that made them look even more noticeable than they already were.

I made my way out to the rink, my skates still in my bag. When I walked out of the room, I was greeted with the sight of a full stadium and all of my competition who were well older than me. I looked around at the audience to spot the Professor and my sisters, luckily not paying too much attention to me. They must not've noticed it was me.

I met my teacher on the sidelines and I put on my skates. "You're performing to 'Love Drunk'. I promise that nobody else here will have a similar song. You can do this Buttercup, you're performing third out of seven." I nodded to my teacher, took an antidote X pill (it was a rule), and skated around the warm up rink as the other skaters performed. The first performer was announced as Brittany Maxel, a 24 year old, and she skated to a song from the Nutcracker. How cliché. She got a loud applause, but from the volume, I could tell it was just a courtesy thing.

The next skater was named Janet Gray, who was 22 and was skating to a song from swan lake. She was good, but once again, the applause was only average. After her was a 27 year old named Jamie Bance who skated to a Beethoven song. She was better than the other two, but I was confident that I could do better. She got a loud applause that overshadowed the previous two.

I got into position to get into the rink and waited for them to announce me onto the rink. "Next up, we have our youngest performer at only 16 years of age!" I rolled my eyes at all of the "aww"'s and gasps that rippled through the crowd. "Performing to the song "Love Drunk", we have our youngest performer…. Buttercup Utonium!" I heard many surprised gasps and chatter, but I didn't pay any attention to anything except my routine as I skated out to the middle of the rink. I could already hear people cheering and many boys whistling, which kinda pissed me off, but I brushed it off.

The song started and I went into my normal routine. With every flip that everyone else was incapable of, I got a loud applause, which only gave me more energy, making my performance even better. All my tricks were perfect, if not better than that. The energy I got from the crowd only made me feel more confident and got me more into it. The bridge came and I went from my barrage of spins and flips to a spin while I was in splits position. When the song built back up to the chorus, I performed a spinning flip, driving the crowd wild and I finished up my song with less complicated, but still impressive flips. At the very end, I went into a spin that slowed down as the song came to an end. As the song ended, my spinning also did and the crowd went crazier than I thought they would. Many people were screaming, many whistling, all clapping, and most standing. I smiled genuinely that I managed to get such a great reaction from the crowd. I curtsied to the crowd and gracefully made my way off the rink.

As soon as I got of the ice, my teacher pulled me into a tight hug and spun me around in pure joy. "Buttercup that was BRILLIANT! I have never seen anyone perform something so graceful and complex at the same time!" I couldn't take the smile off of my face as she praised me. The smile only got bigger as an important looking person showed up with a clipboard.

"We were very impressed with your performance just now. We are from the USA olympics and we coach the ice skating team. Bottom line is, we want you on it. What do you say?" I felt excitement build in my chest and I had to refrain from squealing. I looked at my teacher and she was looking to me nodding and holding back tears of pride and joy. "Of course!" I answered the coaches and they looked very pleased. "Great, give us your number and email and we will be in touch. It's a pleasure doing business with you miss Utonium." I wrote down my number and email, and after saying goodbyes, they left.

My teacher squealed as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" We spent so much time celebrating my accomplishment that we didn't see the next four skaters. "Well that was the conclusion of our skating championship! We will be announcing the winners shortly, please remain seated. May we have all the skaters onto the rink at this time?" I skated out to the rink with every other skater, none of which were younger than 22. I stood about a head shorter than all the other, much older, skaters. I stood there playing with the side of my revealing outfit, a nervous habit I had picked up around a year ago.

The judges filed back into their seats after giving the announcer an envelope. I held my head up, not at all intimidated by the older women around me. "Third place…. Twenty-Four year old Myra Ostend!" The room was filled with the sounds of cheering and applause, making it obvious that the audience agreed with that call. The announcer waited for the noise to quiet down and then went to announce the second place winner. "Second Place…. twenty-seven year old Jessica Evans!" The crowd bursted into another round of applause, clearly having loved the girl. They quieted quickly however, anxious to hear the first place winner.

I swallowed in nervousness, I couldn't have done any better… I had to win. "First place, what you've all been waiting for…." The announcer glanced around at us, drawing this out too long for my comfort. He locked eyes with me and gave me a pitiful look. My heart dropped, that must mean it wasn't me who won. That means I didn't even place! I braced myself for the bad news, providing myself that I wouldn't cry. "Buttercup Utonium! Our very first teen winner!" My head snapped up in surprise and the loud cheers of the crowd almost drowned out the laughter of the announcer, he was messing with me!

I skated over to him and he gave me a large trophy that was almost as big as me. I struggled to carry it, causing the loud excited cheers to transform into amused laughter. After taking pictures for the news and social media, I skated off the rink to change back into my street clothes.

Butch's POV

I watched her in amazement as she skated. It was no surprise that she won. Not only was she young and sexy, she had spunk, skill, grace, and beauty. I ran to meet her near the exit of the rink again, I needed her to be mine. I watched many losing skaters walk out grumpily, but I was focused on finding Buttercup. I knew I had seen her somewhere, she was a powerpuff! My heart jumped into my throats when she walked out in her skating outfit, obviously wanting to get to the locker room before running into her family, who sat two rows behind me. "You did great BC." She jumped and I stepped out from the shadows. "God, you scared me! Butch was it?" I smiled that she remember my name. "Yup! And I think you look gorgeous in that outfit." She looked around frantically as if trying to look out for something, probably her family.

"Thanks Butch, but I gotta go before my dad sees me in this talking to a guy." I smirked at her, this was going to work out well for me. "I'll let you pass if you kiss me, just for ten seconds." She looked at me in anger. "Really?! I don't even know you! Why would I kiss you?" I poured in fake hurt. "I really like you and I just wanted to kiss you. I like your spunk and I figured this was possibly one of the only times I would be able to get a kiss out of you…" she looked behind me and her eyes widened. She pulled me into the girl's locker room and pulled me into a full kiss.

Her lips were definitely as soft as I imagined them, if not softer. I kissed her back eagerly, licking at her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. Her tongue explored my mouth and tongue expertly. My closed eyes rolled back as I felt her suck on my tongue and curl hers around mine. To my disappointment, she pulled away.

"That was ten seconds. I need to get changed, get out." I stood in shock, there was no way she felt NOTHING in that kiss! "C'mon you had to have felt SOMETHING! I did!" She looked at me and blushed. "You're right, but don't tell anyone about this!" She grabbed a sharpie from her bag and wrote a ten digit number on my arm. "Text me later, but right now I need to find my family. They're probably expecting an explanation…" I kissed her quickly on the lips and ran out of the locker room. I couldn't stop smiling, she kissed me, and she was DAMN good at it too!

Buttercup's POV

Why did I like that so much? Why do I feel so drawn to him? I DON'T KNOW HIM! I got changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. I threw on a black north face jacket and walked back out into the lobby, running straight into my family, their faces all smiling. "BUTTERCUP YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" Bubbles was the Fira to shout and she tackled me into a hug. "Yeah Buttercup! You were so good, but why didn't you tell us?" I looked down shyly, heat rising to my face. "I thought you guys would think I wasn't as tough because I was in a 'girly' sport…" The professor chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, you being an ice skater doesn't make you any less tough! It only adds to your already long list of talents!" I smiled and hugged the Professor back.

I looked to the left to see Butch standing there and he winked at me before leaving the building. We eventually all got in the car and all my social media was blown up with followers and pictures of me with the giant trophy, or videos of my performance. We got in the car and that was when I decided to drop the bomb. "I was asked to go to the olympics for ice skating. I said yes." They all looked at me in shock, the professor almost wrecking the car. "Also, I have a boyfriend named Butch." With that, the professor pulled over and parked the car. "You're in the Olympics? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHEN DID ALL THIS HAPPEN?" I flinched at his volume, but composed myself quickly. "They asked me after my performance and I accepted their offer. And for the boyfriend part, he just asked me out after I got off the rink, he knew me before though." My whole family gaped at me. "I'm so happy for you sweetie! I do wish you held off on the boyfriend though." I laughed at him and ignored the second part. "Thanks dad!"

Two years later

I had just finished my last performance for that year of the Olympics and I knew I was going to win. I waited for the last two performers to finish and then waited for the results to be announced. "And first place goes to…. BUTTERCUP UTONIUM! I skated over to the announcer, but was surprised to see Butch walk up to meet me.

I stopped and stared at my boyfriend of two years. The announcer smiled and gave Butch the mic. He walked up to me and reached in his pocket. "Buttercup Blair Utonium… I know we are both really young, and this isn't really ideal for our age, but I don't think I can wait any longer." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal a white gold diamond ring detailed with tiny peridots surrounding it and emeralds going around the ring. I always told myself I wouldn't act like this, but I covered half my blushing face with my hand, tearing up and not being able to hold back the smile on my face. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" A tearful laugh found its way out of my mouth. "Yes!" The crowd cheered loudly as he slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed. At that moment, I forgot about the gold medal, because I had just won something much more valuable.

No matter how corny it sounded, I loved Butch and I couldn't have been happier at that moment.

AN: yup! There's my ice skating AU! Sorry I don't know more about ice skating… I hope you enjoyed it anyways and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: These next few AUs are going to be more to the short side, but I promise they will be updated quickly. Enjoy!

Buttercup's POV

She set me up! I couldn't believe that Bubbles could be so manipulative! She gave him the money to afford his oversized purchase! I bet Bubbles that he wouldn't be able to pay for everything he was buying and she knew I would bet her, so she made sure he had the money!

It might not seem like a huge deal, but now I had to go to a stupid fucking dance class. See the problem isn't that I can't dance. I'm actually really good at it, but I hate the way people look at me when I dance and she KNOWS that!

I flung open the door to the dance class, still fuming. At that moment, I thought of killing Bubbles. She signed me up for a club dancing class, mostly filled with BOYS. They all stared at me with open mouths, probably because of the outfit she made me wear. I was wearing tight yoga shorts, a forest green midriff shirt that revealed my crystal belly ring with ¾ sleeves that hung off my shoulder, revealing the top of my lacy black bra. The only thing about this outfit I agreed with were the black ankle converse.

"Well damn sexy, come on in and show us what you got!" The dancing instructor was also a dude, but he was around my age with hair as black as mine spiked up and forest green eyes. I thought about refusing, but I got a text from Bubbles saying I had to do everything the instructor said. I sighed and threw my phone onto the ground by a chair in frustration. "Fine."

I walked to the middle of the room and he put on a song that made me want to wring his neck: 'Get Low'. I sent a glare in his direction and began to professionally dance to the song he probably thought I wouldn't be able to dance to. They all watched in shock as I danced so suggestively to the song, making many go red in the face and gave a few nosebleeds.

The song ended and I stalked over to the instructor. "I'm Buttercup. You are…?" I acted as if I didn't just dance like a Slut in front of a bunch of grown men. His face was red and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Why are you in this class if you can already dance so well?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, that doesn't answer my question, but if you MUST know, I lost a bet with my sister and she did this to make me uncomfortable," I looked around at the men eyeing me like a piece of meat. "And she succeeded…" he snapped out of his stupor and laughed. He had a nice laugh, a nice smile too… maybe I could get something out of this.

"My name's Butch. I'm 21, you?" I smiled that my question was finally answered. "I'm 18, so this setting I'm in is quite uncomfortable…" He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry for making you…. ya know." He blushed cutely and looked down, scratching the back of his head. He really was quite cute… we were only three years apart… I decided it could work, if he agreed. "Why don't you make it up to me over dinner. I'll even pay for my half."

He looked at me amused. "Are you asking me on a date?" I smiled innocently at him. "Well if you wanna call it that…" He laughed and responded. "I'll pay for your meal, and yes I'll go on a date with you."

The dance class went by too slow, but I got to see Butch dance, and he looked sexy doing it, especially when he took off his shirt because it was too hot. After the class was over, I grabbed my phone and we went out to 'Noodles&Company'. I ordered a big bowl of macaroni and cheese and he ordered the same.

He must have expected me to eat slowly like most girls because when I was finished far before him, he looked at me in surprise and laughed his gorgeous laugh. When we were done, he walked me home, but we stopped at the park on the way home. We sat down on the bench enjoying each other's presence, but he reached around my waist and started tickling me! I began to giggle uncontrollably. "BUTCH AHHAHAHHAHAHAH STAHAHHAAAHAP PLEASE! AHAHHAHAHA STAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" He laughed his laugh again until I broke away from him. As I jerked away, however, he let go and I fell forward, falling into the pond.

I was a little pissed so I decided to scare him a little by not coming up. I could hold my breath for a little over a minute. Enough to make him worry. About twenty seconds later, I heard him. "Buttercup..? Shit! BUTTERCUP! CAN YOU HEAR ME? DAMNIT!" I almost felt bad, he sounded so scared… but he is the reason I'm in this pond. I saw his feet get close to the pond and I grabbed his leg, pulling him in. "AHHH!" I popped up from the water, laughing at the fact that he was in the water too. Even though his head didn't go under, he was still soaked. I expected him to be a little upset with me, but what came next surprised me. He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, one hand on my back, the other on the back of my head. "Oh my god, I thought you drowned… you sc-scared the SHIT outta me!" I hugged him back, suddenly feeling awful about the stunt I just pulled and did something I hardly ever did. "I-I'm s-s-sooorrry!"

He abruptly pulled away from me and cupped my face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the water and dirt that stained it. He wiped off my lips last and claimed them with his own. The kiss started out innocent, but he made it a little naughtier as it went on. He pulled away for a breather and whispered, "I know you aren't that innocent, babe." He leaned back in and licked my lower lip asking for enterance. I opened my mouth and we started frenching. He squeezed my ass hard, making me squeak a little. I ran my hands up his shirt, feeling his abs, which by the way, were absolutely perfect. I pulled at his shirt, hinting for him to take it off, which he did, and then he moved to take my drenched top off. We leaned back in and began to kiss again without shirts, forgetting we were outside until we heard a high pitched squeal and saw a blinding flash.

Both of us whipped our heads around, the mood broken, to see my very own sister, Bubbles. I went to run after her, but Butch grabbed my arm and wrote his number on it. "Just text me babe. Now go get her." I smirked and ran after her after giving him a quick kiss.

AN: yup so Bubbles is a bit of a conniving bitch in this one, but I thought it was kinda funny. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: another short one, I hope you all have been enjoying these.

Butch's POV

I stood across the courtyard from my girlfriend, Buttercup Utonium. Why wasn't I with her, you ask? Well, she's 'just talking' to Mitch Mitchelson right now, so why should I be there for their flirting? The thing that really set me on fire though was that after she got up to leave for class, she HUGGED him!

On her way to class, she walked by the bush I was hiding behind and I grabbed her arm, yanking her down next to me. "Woah! Oh, hey babe." She leaned in to kiss my lips, but I turned my head so she could only kiss my cheek. I turned back to her and I felt a stab in my stomach from the hurt look in her eyes, but I shook it off. "Did I- did I do something wrong?" I didn't respond to her question. She sadly shook her head, the hair she tucked behind her ears falling in her face, covering her beautiful eyes. She started to get up to leave, but I roughly pulled her back down. "Hey!" I could tell she was starting to get angry. "Why were you talking to Mitch?"

She turned to me, anger and disbelief written all over her pretty face. "Are you fucking KIDDING me?! You're mad at me because I was talking to my FRIEND?" She started to get back up again, but I yanked her down harder this time, getting a small yelp of surprise and pain as she hit the ground again. "If he's just a friend, why'd you hug him?" She looked at me in hurt and anguish. Where was the anger? "You know what, fuck this, of you can't trust me, we're done. I hugged Mitch because he let me copy his fucking chem homework! So fuck you Butch! We're done…" her voice cracked on the last word along with my heart, I couldn't lose her!

I sprinted after her. "Buttercup wait!" I turned a corner only to realize that I had lost her. I screamed in rage and punched a locker in, not caring about the nerd who wailed on about his textbooks.

After school ended, I found myself walking to her house and I ended up in front of it within ten minutes. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, but Blossom opened it. She glared at me. "You better have a good reason for why she's crying!" I flinched at that, Buttercup didn't cry! What had I done..? "Blossom I need to talk to her. She broke up with me, but I can't give her up that easily!" She looked reluctant to move, but eventually did.

I nodded to her gratefully and walked up to BC's room. Sure enough, she was sobbing into her pillow, Bubbles sitting on the bed beside her, trying to calm her down. Seeing her like this felt like someone took a knife to my heart. "Buttercup… I-I'm so sorry! I was just jealous! I just hate the thought of you with anyone else and seeing you hug him just made me so mad!" She sat up, her eyes red and puffy, but still beautiful. "Butch… you didn't trust me… there is no relationship without trust." That was when denial set in, she wasn't leaving damnit! "NO! You can't do this! We could have EVERYTHING and you're just going to throw it away because I got a little jealous?" Bubbles spoke up next. "You hurt her… look at her wrist."

I looked down and my eyes widened in horror as I saw her wrist was bruised badly in the shape of a hand, my hand. "Did I… I'm so so sorry Buttercup! I didn't even notice I was holding your wrist that hard… I won't be jealous anymore, and I promise on my life that I will NEVER hurt you again. Baby, I'm sorry…" my voice cracked, she had no reason to accept my apology. She had every reason to dump me.

She looked at me, then Bubbles, then back to me with piercing green eyes. She didn't say a word, but she leaned in and kissed me, and though it wasn't one of my proudest moments, I buried my face into her soft black hair and sobbed uncontrollably. I thought I had lost her… she hugged me and I couldn't help but wonder what good I did to deserve such a slightly aggressive, but still perfect angel.

AN: yup, moral of the story: don't be excessively jealous, it's annoying. Hahah jk, anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: yeah this one is a short humor one. Enjoy!

Buttercup's POV

They were gonna FREAK! This prank was going to be one of my best yet. "Hey Butch! How's yours lookin'?" He threw an evil grin over his shoulder and revealed a very noticeable sleeve of designs. Red ink was smeared around it in a way that made it look like a real tattoo. I smirked at his artwork. Nobody would ever guess how artistic Butch really was from how he acted, but it's surprising how talented he really is.

"Ok babe, where do you want yours?" I turned around with a wicked grin on my face. "I think you know where…" I laid on his bed face down and felt as he lifted up the back of my shirt. I felt the markers cool on my lower back, making my grin grow wider if possible. He moved his free hand down to my ass and I knew he was enjoying it a little too much, but he was helping me pull a prank, so I let it slide.

Twenty minutes later, I felt him stop and pull away from me. "Ok just lay there for about five minutes and wait for it to dry completely." I nodded and pulled out my phone to see a text from Blossom telling me to get home and to bring Butch. It was time for our Easter dinner, which we ate with the ruffs since we were all dating our counterparts, and this was because I didn't get a chance to pull an April Fool's prank this year. I texted her back that we would be there in about 20 minutes.

After Butch gave me the OK to get up and change, I changed into a tight green tank top that barely covered my 'tattoo' and a pair of low rise ripped denim shorts. I slipped on a pair of black ankle converse and let my hair down into waves that went to my waist, my bangs almost covering my left eye. Butch wore a forest green tank top to show off his 'tattoo', a pair of black basketball shorts, and black sneakers. We walked out hand in hand and flew to my house.

I knocked on the door and it opened not even three seconds later with Bubbles on the other side. She smiled brightly and let us in. We greeted everyone else who was there before us and it was all happy until Blossom brought attention to Butch's new 'tattoo'. It took a lot of control not to laugh at the reactions. Blossom, Brick, and the Professor casted disapproving looks at him while Bubbles and Boomer just looked in shock. "What the hell, Butch! You're not even eighteen yet! How'd you even get that?" He looked at me and smirked, we had made up this story. "The guy owed me. He just payed up."

"Butch, this isn't responsible! That's stuck on you FOREVER!" Blossom nagged as usual. "Hey! Calm down, it's his choice and it's done. Yelling isn't gonna help anything, it's just gonna make everyone upset." It wasn't usually me who broke up a fight, but I just wanted to eat. "She's right… Blossom, set the plates, Bubbles set the utensils, and Buttercup get the placemats." I smirked, this was the perfect time to reveal my 'secret'. I knew he would put me on placemat duty since he didn't really trust me with anything that could possibly be used as a weapon.

I felt Blossom's eyes on my back and I bent over to grab the placemats, making sure my tank top lifted enough for her to see the new addition. A cute, yet very noticeable buttercup. I smirked when I heard an over dramatic gasp. "Buttercup! Please tell me that isn't what I think it is!" Everyone in the house ran over in alarm at the outburst. I feigned surprise and pulled down my shirt and acted like she saw nothing.

"What are ya talking about Bloss?" She stared at me in disbelief. "You have a tattoo! I saw it!" I looked up at the Professor who was shooting me a stern look. "Buttercup, your sister better be wrong! Blossom? Where did you see it?" Her face flushed for some stupid reason and she ratted on me like I had planned. "On her lower back…" I fake glared at her and mouthed the word "snitch". The Professor turned to me. "Buttercup. Show me and hope there's nothing there." I tried hard not to laugh as I refused. "There's no need to even check! Bossy Blossy's just seeing things!" His glare deepened and he did something I didn't see coming. "Restrain her!" Before I could even react, everyone except Butch and the Professor had restrained me from moving. "If you won't show me, I'll look for it myself!" I struggled as the professor made his way behind me.

I felt him pull the back of my shirt up and then it happened. "BUTTERCUP BLAIRE UTONIUM, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THE ONE RULE I GAVE YOU WHEN YOU MOVED OUT WAS TO NOT GET ANY TATTOOS AND/OR PIERCINGS AND YOU COME HOME WITH A TRAMP STAMP!" At this point, Butch and I were laughing hysterically on the floor. "Chillax prof!" His face grew redder if it was possible. "CHILLAX? YOU GOT A TATTOO AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?!" We laughed even more and I threw in. "Yeah it's cool dude, it's not like it doesn't come off with soap and water."

He froze and his face returned to its normal color as Butch held up the markers. "Late April Fools."

AN: yeah it was kinda dumb, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: so I finally got back into updating my stories after so long… sorry about the wait, I've had so many finals in these last few weeks.

Buttercup's POV

I dramatically stormed into the building that the Professor had forced me to come to. "Buttercup, sweetie, you need to calm down. You acting like this will only make it worse." I shot a scorching glare towards him, an angry scowl covered my face. "YOU BRINGING ME TO THIS PLACE WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR A FUCKING ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS! I'M NEVER EVEN ANGRY!" The professor cowered away a little at my outburst, probably fearing for his life.

That was when three HUGE men came out of a room. "We're assuming this is the girl who you signed up for anger management." The professor managed a meek, "yes sir." I shot him another glare as the men dragged me into a room. I started to fight back, but the second I broke free from one, another would get a hold on me.

I screamed loudly in frustration and the whole class that I was supposed to be joining all piled out of the room to watch my display of anger. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'M NOT SCARED TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" With that, I punched one of the guards, knocking him out. I went to attack the next one, but I felt someone jerk me back roughly, fueling my explosive anger even more.

I whipped around, my fist coming with me, cracking the second guard's nose. Before I could do anything else though, I felt a stab in the back of my neck and in my side and I began to lose conciseness. It must have been some sort of sedative. After I wake up I'm gonna fuck in anyone who was involved in this!

Butch's POV

It was my first day of anger management that my brothers had forced me into and halfway through the lesson, that was very boring by the way, we heard a girl screaming at the person who brought her here. We tried to ignore it and wait for her to be brought in here, but we heard an even louder scream of pure anger, one that might have been worse than mine.

I was the first to leave out of curiosity despite the teacher's protests. The rest of the class soon followed and we were surprised to see the girl scream at the guards and knock two of them out before the second guard and another man I didn't recognize stabbed her with two needles that must've been filled with some kind of sedative, but two could kill her!

"HEY THAT'S GONNA KILL HER!" I don't know what made me want to protect the girl, but I felt my anger spark at how they overdosed her. "I'm her father, she'll be fine. I have to do this every time she loses it like this…" I growled at the man. He had to drug his own daughter to control her. "YOU GAVE HER TWO! THE TYPICAL DOSE IS ONE!" He looked at me and tried to stay calm, but I could see fear in his eyes. "She's not normal… she's… let's say a little different from most girls."

I looked down at her and realized she looked very familiar, but I would remember a temper like that. "Why does she look so familiar….?" The man looked at me in amusement. "Well I would imagine, she's on TV all the time for saving the day, and more recently for going on rampages around the city…" that was when it clicked. This was Buttercup! I HATED THIS CHICK! SHE BEAT ME EVERY TIME WE FIGHT! I'M GONNA KILL THE FUCKING BITCH!

I lunged at her vulnerable form, only for her eyes to snap open and her catch my fist an inch from her face. I see the anger literally explode in her eyes and she violently snaps my wrist back, a snarl forming on her face. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DICKHEAD! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS TAKING A FUCKING NAP?!" I screamed in pain as I felt my bones snap. She took advantage of my current weakness and slammed my back into the ground and started throwing excruciating punches at my face, making me feel like my facial structure was rearranged.

Buttercup's POV

I punched him until he stopped screaming, feeling slightly relieved, even all the anger management students and teacher looked horrified of me. I sat on top of a very beaten Butch when I felt something pierce my back and whipped around to find the culprit. I saw the SWAT team with an elephant tranquilizer. I felt my vision go out and everything went black.

Butch's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed, something I wasn't very accustomed to, so there was no reason for the doctors to sedate me when I started to throw things around in a fit of rage.

Buttercup's POV

I didn't know how long I was out for, but I woke up much calmer. I tried to remember what had me so angry in the first place

•••••••••••••Flashback•••••••••••••

I woke up at 6:15 to the obnoxious screaming of my alarm clock. That is what kinda started my anger I guess… I got dressed for school and went downstairs for breakfast only to see that all the bacon was gone, except the piece that Blossom was about to put in her mouth. Without even thinking, I flew at her top speed and tackled her to the ground, taking the bacon and eating it myself. It might not sound that bad so far, but then the professor got mad and started yelling at me! He grounded me for two weeks for that, but she was the one who took the last piece before I could have any! Obviously, being the person I was, I wasn't going to take a punishment sitting down and yelled back.

"BUTTERCUP! You can't just attack your sister for BACON! You're grounded for two weeks!" That set me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK PROFESSOR! SHE TOOK THE LAST PIECE AND I HADN'T HAD ANY! SHE WAS BEING A SELFISH BITCH AND SHE DESERVED IT!" He looked like he was going to faint at my choice of language.

"BUTTERCUP BLAIRE UTONIUM! I HAVE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I HAVE TOLD YOU PLENTY OF TIMES NOT TO USE THOSE WORDS! NOW YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR FOUR WEEKS, AND IT'LL BE MORE IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" I felt something snap and I couldn't completely control myself.

"FUCK YOU PROFESSOR! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING I HAVE FUCKING SUPERPOWERS AND I COULD KICK YOUR ASS WHENEVER I WANT TO!" He looked very angry, but his face paled noticeably. I smirked victoriously, he didn't have shit on me.

He whispered something to Blossom and Bubbles, not taking his eyes off of me and went to the phone, calling somebody and speaking in a whisper. I started to feel slightly nervous to what he was doing and started to walk over, deciding I would just break the phone. As I was about to pass my sisters, they each grabbed one of my arms roughly. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I was enraged that my sisters were holding me back like a dog. "Dad told us to make sure you didn't try to hurt him while he made a phone call." I sent a nasty glare at Blossom that would've scared her had she looked at me. "You know, this is getting out of hand, Buttercup, you can't just act like this, it's dangerous to the community." Oh so I'm a danger to the community now? I FUCKING SAVE IT ON A DAILY BASIS! My glare in Blossom intensified and I tried to break away from them only to realize that I couldn't get away from the grip of TWO of my sisters. The professor hung up the phone and stared at me fearfully, fucking coward.

"What was that call about?!" I demand answers from the professor in a slightly calmer tone. He looks around trying to avoid the question. "Let's go out for a little, Buttercup. You probably shouldn't go to school today…" I was confused that the professor would willingly let me take the day off, but I wouldn't complain. I smiled brightly almost completely forgetting my anger. "Okay! Let's go Professor!" I ran out of the house and hopped in shotgun. The professor took his time getting out to the car, kissing Blossom and Bubbles on the head goodbye. He turned towards me and the car, looking slightly guilty, but I couldn't understand why, I was happy not to go to school.

As soon as he got in the car I launched into my excitement induced questions. "Where are we going prof? Can we get ice cream? Please! I haven't had a mint chocolate chip cone in so long! Why didn't you want me to go to school today? I'm not complaining!" He held up a hand to stop my ranting, which worked as I waited to hear my answers. "We aren't getting ice cream and you aren't going to school because of your little episode this morning." I blinked at him, a little disappointed that I wasn't getting ice cream and almost forgot about my episode. "Wait, but you didn't tell me where we were going!" He swallowed nervously, was he scared of me..? "I signed you up for an anger management class and we are here now." The anger I get this morning surged through me as he hits about dragged me into the building.

•••••••••Flashback over•••••••••

I moved to stretch my arms and my back, but a sense of dread washed over me as I realized I couldn't move my upper body at all and couldn't use my powers. I wasn't angry at this moment, I was absolutely terrified. I let out a piercing scream and struggled against the straight jacket they put me in. I didn't need to be in this! I just got a tad upset at that one guy, but he deserved it, he tried to attack me in my sleep!

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING I CAN'T MOVE!" I didn't tell anyone, but I was slightly claustrophobic and not being able to move in this tight jacked sent me into a panic. I started desperately trying to get myself free and slowly started to hyperventilate. "I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE! GET ME OUT!" I started to sob in a heavy panic and my breathing started to hitch from hyperventilating. Suddenly a few guards burst into my room, ready to sedate me, but they stopped when they saw that I wasn't angry, I was panicking.

They didn't know what to do and I couldn't form a comprehensible sentence, so they called the professor, the very one who betrayed me by sending me to this hell hole.

"We don't know what wrong with her! She's not angry, she's screaming and crying and starting to hyperventilate!" They stopped talking for a little while, but then eventually responded.

"We had to put her in a straight jacket. She put another patient in the hospital!" They waited for his response for a little again.

"Shit! She's claustrophobic?!" I started to go in and out of consciousness, forgetting how to breathe in my panic. They looked over at me and immediately started taking off the jacket, probably because my face and lips started to turn blue. As I gained the ability to move my arms, I started to calm down a little bit and remembered how to breathe, sucking in air to make up for the time I went without it. As soon as the guard got the jacket off, I wrapped my arms around him and cried, something I was very embarrassed to do. The guard was in shock, but he eventually hugged me back, which I was grateful for.

"Hey sweetie, why are you in this place?" His cautious attitude softened towards me. I pulled my face from his shoulder, he looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"I-I got in a f-fight wi-th m-my d-ad a-and he was s-sc-scared of me, s-so he c-called in to p-put me in h-ere. He t-told me I wa-wasn't going t-to school a-and I was ha-ppy, but then he b-br-brought me h-here! I got r-really mad be-bec-ause he be-betrayed m-me!" The guard hugged me again comfortingly. I hugged him back and we stayed there until I let everything out.

"My names Jackson by the way, what about you sweetie?" He was so nice to me and I couldn't tell why.

"B-Buttercup, sir." I didn't know why I was acting so polite, but I felt like this man deserved my respect.

He hugged me tighter. "You know, I have a daughter your age and I know she would be scared here, so I think there's a way I can get you out of here Miss Buttercup." I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and let a genuine smile cross my face. "How?" He smiled at my smile and wiped the tears from my face. "Just apologize to the boy you attacked, he was in pretty bad shape. I can see you aren't normally like that though, so if you just apologize to him, I can convince them to release you, ok sweetheart? I'll even go with you." I felt my heart drop a little, I couldn't apologize! Much less to Butch Jojo!

"S-sir… I'm not good at apologizing. I never have been…" he smiled sweetly at me.

"I'll go with you, don't worry, I know you can do it." I smiled at this man who had so much faith in me.

"I-I'll do my best."

We walked silently to the SWAT team car and he told me to get in the passenger seat. We rode in silence for the first few minutes until he broke the silence. "Was there something that made you so claustrophobic?" I shuttered at the thought, that was actually Butch's fault…

•••••••••Flashback••••••••

It was about seven years ago, back when the ruffs were still evil. Butch and I were fighting violently and I somehow ended up in a titanium storage thingy. I don't know what they're called! I was about to burst out of it, but the top slammed shut and I heard an evil chuckle on the outside, it was Butch. I felt myself be lifted from the ground and then the distinct sound of metal crunching. Slowly, the walls started to close in on me and I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried, even my eye beams couldn't break through the metal, it only made it stronger, and the top was sealed shut by Butch's eyebeams.

For the first time ever in a fight, I feared for my life, he could crush me if he wanted to. I screamed for my sisters to help me but they never came. It was too small a space at that point to do anything and I could feel some of my bones snapping from the pressure and lack of space. I started screaming and crying from both fear and pain, I thought I was going to die…

It wasn't until I literally couldn't move at all that Butch threw the thing I was in into a building, causing the thing to condense even more, breaking more bones if it was possible. I didn't even have room to breathe and right when I was about to accept death, my sisters realized Butch was back with his brothers and came to look for me. They looked in the same room as me for ten minutes before realizing that I was crushed inside of the titanium thing.

They picked me up and brought me home to the Professor, who thankfully had a diamond tipped drill to break through the metal. The second I got out, they looked at me in horror, I'm sure I was the same shape as the container, probably had bones sticking out in some places. It took a whole month to heal, which is equal to two years for a normal human! Ever since then, I had been terrified of being in small spaces or not being able to move.

••••••••End Flashback••••••••

The guard had a sad look on his face, and while I appreciated the compassion he showed towards me, I didn't need the pity. "I'm sorry that happened to you…" I gave him half a smile.

"You didn't do anything, don't be sorry. Plus I don't really need pity, but the compassion is appreciated." I tried not to come off as rude to the guard who had been nothing but nice to me.

"Noted. We're here." With that he parked the car and got out, waiting for me to do the same. I got out and followed him into the hospital, not really wanting to see the ruff. He led me to the reception desk and asked to see Butch Jojo, and the lady motioned for us to follow her.

Butch's POV

I woke up from the sedatives to a nurse walking in and saying I had visitors. First a guard stepped in and I immediately felt defensive and that feeling only increased when Buttercup, my attacker walked in behind him, but something was different about her. She was looking down and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. "Ha! Looks like Butterbitch was crying! What a joke!" She looked up at me in anger and I almost felt bad when I got a full glimpse of her tear streaked face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the guard gave her a look and cut her off. "We didn't know she was claustrophobic and put her in an… uncomfortable position. Anyways, she came here to tell you something… right Buttercup?" She gulped nervously and nodded, looking me in the eyes. I had to admit, I couldn't take my eyes from hers, when not filled with anger, her eyes were very… exquisite. Even my eyes weren't as pure a green as hers and I had never seen anything even similar to them. She broke eye contact and brought her hand up to slightly cover her face as if she was hiding from me, and I found it… surprisingly adorable. I could get used to this side of her.

"I-I'm sooor- ssssssooo- I can't do it!" She sounded frustrated, but not really angry, almost panicked. "Please don't bring me back! I'm sorry I just can't do it!" The guard gave her a sad, but stern look.

"Buttercup, you can do it, you just really don't want to. I'm trying to keep you out of that place, but you need to do this if I'm going to do that." She looked horrified at the revelation.

"Umm, where is she going back to if she doesn't 'do it'?" I was honestly so confused about this whole situation and I wanted some answers.

"The mental hospital. That's where they put her after she attacked her. I assume she doesn't want to go back because they put her in a straight jacket and she had a panic attack when she realized she couldn't move." I looked over to her and she looked embarrassed, refusing to look at anything but the ground. My mind flashed back to a fight we had around seven years ago.

••••••••Flashback••••••••

I punched Buttercup as hard as I could and saw that she flew into a titanium storage thing. I don't know what it's called! Bite me! I smirked with a cruel idea. Before she could recover and get out of the container, I put the top on it and sealed it with my eye beams, knowing she couldn't escape if I did.

It took a lot of strength to crush it since the titanium was so strong, but I kept crushing it even after I heard a few bones snap, she could handle it. It was when she started to scream and cry for her sisters that I started to actually feel bad, but I didn't know why. For some reason, hearing the tough Puff screaming and crying in desperation didn't bring me much satisfaction. That wasn't what stopped me though, I stopped when she said something that made me realize I was killing her, and for some reason I still didn't know, I couldn't bring myself to actually kill her. "HELP I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T BREATHE! BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! I'M GONNA DIE, I CAN'T BREATHE!" At that I stopped crushing the container she was in and looked at it in horror. How could she even still be alive in there?! I felt an awful pang of guilt so I did what any panicked kid would do. I threw the container into a building and ran back to my brothers.

Thankfully, her sisters realized that they had to find their sister when I showed up to the scene. That was my first step in quitting my villainous lifestyle.

••••••••End Flashback••••••••

Could that be why she was claustrophobic? Who fucking cared, she sent me to the fucking hospital. "Bitch fucking deserved it, she beat me up for no reason!" She looked at me in disbelief and anger.

"I woke up to you trying to punch my face! HOW IS THAT NO REASON?!" The guard looked alarmed as if this was the first bout of anger from her.

"HELL YEAH IT'S NO REASON! I NEVER ACTUALLY PUNCHED YOU BITCH!" She sent me a nasty death glare that made me gulp nervously.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I BEAT YOUR ASS BEFORE YOU COULD LAND IT!" She looked like she was about to lunge at me and the guard put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she started to calm down. I looked at him in shock and slight… jealousy? No it couldn't be that. I didn't give two shits about this girl and he could have whatever effect on her he wanted.

"Remember what you're here for." She looked back up at me, her green gaze freezing me.

"I-I… ugh. I'm-I'm sssss- UGH! I'm ssssssssoooooooorrrrrrrry!" She put a quick 'y' at the end to finish the apology as fast as she could. Her face was flushed and I stared at her in complete shock. Buttercup Utonium just apologized to me, Butch Jojo. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Are you ok, Buttercup?" I asked her honestly, disbelieving that she could possibly apologize to me and be in the right place mentally.

"Why wouldn't I be asshole?!" The guard gave her a stern look and she looked down and muttered something that could pass for an informal apology.

I looked at her in a different light at that moment, if she could change, so could I. I got up from my hospital bed and walked over to her. The closer I got, I realized that she actually grew to be quite gorgeous. Her eyes looked at me with growing curiosity and a surprising serenity that I didn't expect from her. Her eyes seemed to analyze my face for a moment and stopped at my lips. She realized what she was doing and immediately brought her eyes back to mine. I walked closer until our foreheads were almost touching.

Without warning, I grabbed the back of her head and her lower back, pulling her into a kiss. She stiffened, this was obviously the last thing she expected from me. I moved my hand down to her ass and squeezed it to her a reaction out of her. Her reaction, however wasn't the one I wanted. I found myself flying into the opposite wall and I saw her tearing up and her face was red. "WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE?! THAT WAS MY FIRST FUCKING KISS!" She ran out of the room and the guard gave me a weary look and chased after her.

I let the words sink in, I had just stolen her first kiss, shit. Why did I even do that? I asked the question, but I knew the answer. It was for the same reason I couldn't bring myself to kill her all those years ago and why I felt so awful and guilty right now. The same reason I hated seeing the tears in her eyes when she glared at me afterwards. I had fallen for the angry, tough green Puff.

I ran out of my room and followed the guard that I could see in the distance. With my flying, it didn't take long to catch up with them, especially since the guard was sitting with her on a bench, talking to her about something. I started to walk up, but froze when I saw a crystal tear slide down her cheek. I did that, and I hated myself for it. I made my way over to them and stopped a respectful distance away. "I'm sorry." I admitted my guilt quietly, but I knew they both could hear because they both looked up and Buttercup tried to wipe her tears away before I could see them, too late. "That was wrong of me, but I really do love you if that makes up for anything." She looked at me in shock, I KNOW she didn't see that one coming.

"Yo-you LOVE me? Why?" She seemed very cautious to accept that I loved her and I wondered why.

"Honestly, I don't know myself, but I think it started around seven years ago… You know, most girls wouldn't ask why a guy loves them. Why do you?" She looked as if she was about to tell me that it was none of my business, but her eyes softened and they fell to her shoes.

"I've had my fair share of betrayal in the area, and please don't ask what happened, I hate talking about it." I looked at her and everything clicked together. Her trust issues and her anger weren't actually there, they were a way of hiding the hurt and guarding herself.

"I promise you can trust me Buttercup. I don't know what it is, but when I'm around you like this, I can't really get angry… well when you're angry I can get angry, but you get the point. I won't betray you and I'm sorry for having such a bad rivalry when we were younger, but I'm done with that life, you can trust me with your heart. I break a lot of things, but I promise on my life that your heart won't be one of them." She glanced at the guard and then me, then back to the guard. He looked at her with a small smile and shrugged. She turned her gaze back to me and stood up. I braced myself for her to punch me into a building, but what I received was much more in my favor.

I felt her soft lips touch mine gently and I took her left cheek in my hand, deepening it. She moved her hands to gently lay on my chest. I nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance and she hesitantly obliged, allowing my tongue to trace the inside of her mouth. I was immediately addicted to the taste of cinnamon and slight ginger. I slid my tongue across hers and she pleasantly surprised me when she curled her tongue around mine. Nobody had ever done that before and I loved the feeling. This was the best kiss I had ever had and it was only her second one, technically the first the she had kissed back. I moved my hands slowly down her sides tracing her curved until I reached her hips. She growled a little and lightly bit my lip, moving my hands back to her waist. Once she was satisfied with where my hands were, she smiled into the kiss, moving back to a more innocent lip lock. She moved her hands up to my hair, one delicately stroking my hair and the other lightly pulling at my ear. The feeling drove me crazy and pulled her as close to me as I could and prodded her lips open with my tongue, tangling mine with hers. The only thing that broke us apart was a loud car horn that sounded right beside us.

Buttercup jumped almost three feet in the air without flying and I fell on my ass. I looked up at her to see a horrified look on her face and wondered why she was still scared. I got up, angry at the person who had scared her so badly. I whipped around, about to deliver a good cursing to whoever it was in the car until I saw it was her father with a very livid expression, Bubbles with an expression that screamed excitement, and Blossom with her 'holier than thou' look directed towards Buttercup.

"Dad, I can explain!" I didn't even realize that Buttercup had floated down next to me. I looked over to see her with a very nervous expression. The professor rolled down the window, his glare not lightening.

"This better be good Buttercup. You've caused nothing but trouble today and now I find you doing this in public with an ex-villain no less!" She looked crestfallen at the way he had spoken to her and to be honest, it pissed him off.

Buttercup's POV

I let my father's words sink in, did he really think of me like that? Just a troublemaker? I got over my initial hurt and dove into my explanation. "I-I think I love him dad… and he said he loved me too." I hoped that he would accept my answer, but before he could respond, Blossom replied to me in her usual snooty tone. "Buttercup, I can't believe you're falling for this one again! They don't actually love you, didn't you learn from Ace?" I felt a stab in the heart from that one. Even if it was over 10 years ago, it still hurt a lot. I felt my anger bubble up in myself and I yelled at her. "SHUT THE FUCK _UP_ BLOSSOM! THAT WAS OVER TEN FUCKING YEARS AGO! IT'S N-NOT THE FUCKING SA-ME!" I started to sob at the end of my outburst, we had always agreed to not talk about that.

Butch put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I felt myself calm down a lot. He made me face him and he wiped the tears from my cheeks and whispered to me. "They're wrong, don't worry I mean it, I promise." I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. The professor stared in shock at our exchange, most likely because he calmed me down when I was angry, a feat that he had yet to see. "Buttercup… I'm sorry. I just- It's not exactly easy to drive up to see your daughter making out with someone who used to try to kill her… I was just a little worried. He can come home with us… if it's ok with the guard, that is." Blossom looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad! You can't be serious!" He gave her a stern look.

"I'm quite serious young lady, now show a little more manners." She looked shocked like she had been slapped and I felt a smile make it's way onto my face.

"They can go with you sir, I just got clearance to release both of them." I looked back at the guard and gave him a hug. "Thank you Mr. Jackson!" He gently returned my embrace.

"It's no problem, Buttercup. Just stay out of trouble, ok sweetie?" I smiled and nodded into his chest. With that, I grabbed Butch's hand and we both got in the car, going back home after a long few days.

AN: So yeah, this one was actually surprisingly hard for me to make them a couple at the end. It ran a little longer than I thought it would, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I think I actually took quite a while to update. Sorry for the wait, but I just started a new story called "Challenge Accepted" after finishing my other story "A Crossed Line". I hope you enjoy!

Butch's POV

I was had just gotten comfortable under my blankets when I heard a loud banging on the door to my brothers' and my house. "BOOMER! GET THE DOOR I JUST GOT COMFORTABLE!"

"DUDE! FUCK NO! I'VE BEEN COMFORTABLE FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!"

"BRICK, GET THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"NO WAY IN HELL ASSHOLE!"

I heard the knocking again, this time sounding more urgent.

"BRICK!" Both me and Boomer teamed up on Brick with that one.

"FINE!" I smiled with satisfaction as I heard the familiar sound of Brick storming down the stairs. The knocking came once again, but a lot harder, whoever this was was extremely impatient. If we didn't have soundproof doors, the visitor probably would've known that we almost had an all out war over them.

Before the guest could knock- well, beat on the door again, I heard the door swing open and Brick's reaction confused me. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE BITCH?!" I couldn't help but wonder who it could possibly be and why they were here, but not enough to give up my comfortable spot in bed. I decided, instead, to use my super hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I kn-kn-ew this was a b-bad idea…" The voice sounded oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't tell as the person at the door was very clearly crying and I wanted to know why.

"HELL YEAH IT WAS A BAD IDEA! GO BACK HOME!" After that was dead silence, then after a ten minute silence, I heard a heart wrenching sob, and for whatever reason it sounded out of place, but I couldn't tell why.

"Th-that's the p-proble-m! I-I CAN'T go h-h-ome! I-I didn't know where e-else to come, so I c-came here… guess I ch-chose the wrong place, I-I'll leave no-w"

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU CHOSE THE WRONG PLACE! WHY WOULD COMING HERE EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND?!" I heard a pained whimper and decided I had to see who was at the door. Even for our reputation, Brick was being a huge asshole.

"I… I don't kn-know, I'll just leave, th-this was dumb." I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Buttercup, my secret girlfriend, standing in the relentless rain, soaked to the bone, crying.

"Buttercup, wait!" I knew I would have to explain this to Brick later, but I needed to know what happened. "Come in." Brick shot me a confused glare and Buttercup looked at me in gratitude.

"Thanks Butch…" she walked in and I grabbed her a towel and a change of clothes… well a pair of my boxers for shorts and a large t-shirt. She dried herself off and went in the bathroom to change.

"What the fuck was that Butch? She's the fucking enemy!" Brick was obviously very pissed about the situation and wanted answers.

"I know why she came here, but if I tell you, you can't kill me… or her. Deal?" He gave me a suspicious glare, but put his hand out nonetheless.

"...Deal." We shook on it and I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Ok… Buttercup and I have been secretly dating for almost two years now." I looked back up to Brick's face and I saw that he couldn't decide whether to be angry, confused, or shocked. He decided on all three.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT ASSOCIATING WITH THE ENEMY? THAT WAS YOUR RULE AND YOU'RE THE FIRST TO FUCK ONE OF THEM?!" Brick's rant was cut short by a voice that sounded too small to be my Buttercup, something was really wrong…

"Butch and I haven't fucked yet…" Brick turned on her, anger in his eyes, and from his posture, I could tell he wanted to attack her.

"Remember our deal Brick!" He let himself relax, but still looked apprehensive. "Can you give us a moment?" He reluctantly stood up and left the room.

"Buttercup…, what's wrong? What happened?" She immediately looked down at her feet and her face scrunched up in a cute, yet heartbreaking manner while shaking her head.

"I-I told them and th-they- th-ey-" she broke off her sentence and started crying hard into my shoulder, gripping hard at my shirt. "They h-hate m-me Butch! The prof-essor s-said he didn't w-want to s-ee me anymore and t-to go to my r-oom, so he wouldn't have to look at m-me! Blossom and Bub-Bubbles agreed w-with him!" She continued to sob into my shirt and I pulled her closer into my chest and pressed my nose into her soft black hair.

"I'm so sorry babe… this is my fault… I shouldn't have asked you to tell them, I should've known they would overreact. I love you, Buttercup." She threw her arms around me and let herself settle down.

"I love you too, Butch." I pulled her away, tilted her head up to mine, and kissed her softly. She kissed me back, just as soft at first, but deepening it after a short while. We didn't even notice Brick and Boomer come down as the kiss transformed into a makeout session. She bit my lip and I prodded her mouth open with my tongue, running it over hers as she parted her lips. Her tongue curled around mine, something I LOVED the feeling of and knew only she could do it. She unwrapped my tongue and slid hers into my mouth, running it across the roof of my mouth and bit my lip as she pulled back for air. I looked her in her gorgeous green eyes, even puffy and red, I couldn't stop staring at them. Her face suddenly paled and her head whipped around to look at something that scared the shit outta her. I followed her gaze and understood why she looked so mortified, my two brothers had been watching the whole thing and we never noticed.

"Well damn, I didn't think a goodie two-shoes Powerpuff would have it in her!" Brick smirked at her and I saw her face flush in embarrassment and I felt my temper flare at him for messing with her while she was so vulnerable.

"Shut the fuck up Brick. Now's not a good time to mess with her." Both he and Boomer looked at me in shock that I would take her side over theirs so quickly. Before they could even respond, another violent knock was heard. This time Boomer went to answer it after Brick and I covered our noses first. He flung open the door and almost fell back when we saw Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor standing outside the door with a large umbrella.

Buttercup hid behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face into the back of my shoulder. "So I guess she is here… Buttercup, come on, we're going home." She started to get up, but I pulled her back down into my lap.

"You want me to let her go home with you guys when I heard what you said to her?!" I gave them my best glare, hoping to at least get an apology out of them before letting her go. To my surprise, they all looked down guiltily, the Professor was the first to look back up at her.

"Buttercup, sweetie, we're sorry… We were just really caught off guard when you told us that you were dating a Rowdyruff Boy behind our backs for almost two years… I guess I just didn't know how to react so I decided I would stall until I did. I'm sorry it came out so horribly… I didn't mean to say it like that, once I realized what I had actually said, I went to your room to apologize but you weren't there. That's why we came here." I looked at him, my glare lessening and I looked down at her to see her looking torn between believing him or not.

"He means it, babe. As much as I want you to stay here with me, you need to be with your family… I love you." She looked from the hopeful faces of her family then back to me. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Butch, I love you too." With that I helped her up and walked her over to the new guests. The professor looked at me, a thankful look in his dark eyes.

"Thank you, Butch. Just please don't hurt her… She may be tough, but she's still my little girl." I smiled at him and held out my hand to him.

"I would never hurt her sir. I love her." He smiled and shook my hand.

"You're a good guy, Butch… thanks for taking care of her." I nodded to him and he turned around and walked to their car, where the three sisters stood, both hugging Buttercup, probably apologizing to her.

I turned around to see Brick and Boomer staring at me expectantly. "I'm guessing you want to know how this all started?" They only nodded.

••••••••••Flashback••••••••••

It seemed like just another fight with the Powerpuff Girls, but there was something different about Buttercup, she didn't punch as hard and her glare wasn't as angry. It was almost like she was going easy on me and I started to get mad at her. I caught her when she landed, not paying too much attention and slammed her into an alley wall as hard as I could. I didn't know why, but I didn't feel good about myself when her head cracked against the dirty bricks and she winced in pain.

"What the fuck is up with you? You're going easy on me!" She looked away from me slightly and tried to talk, but when she opened her mouth, she started to cough up blood. I was confused since she only hit her head on the wall, but when I looked down, I realized that I drove her right through a rogue piece of rebar that was now sticking out the left side of her stomach. I looked at it in horror and realized that if I didn't do something, she was going to die. A feeling of unfamiliar dread washed over me and I knew I couldn't just let her die. I broke the piece of rebar and carried her with it.

"Shit, don't worry Buttercup, you won't die on my watch!" I knew Mojo was out on vacation and you guys were still fighting the other two, so I brought her back to Mojo's lab, grabbing two chemical X shots. I saw her starting to go in and out of consciousness and started to panic, I couldn't lose her! I have her the first chemical X shot and then ripped the bar out, her face twisting in excruciating pain. She started bleeding heavily and I gave her the second shot near the hole, speeding up the healing process significantly.

I refused to sit down and kept her hair out of her face that I had just studied and realized for the first time just how beautiful she was. Her lime green eyes popped brilliantly against her jet black hair and almost flawless tan skin, only tainted by a scar that rested under her right eye. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed her full pink lips. They were as soft as I thought they would be, and to my surprise, she kissed me back almost immediately. When we parted, she touched my cheek with a soft hand.

"I love you. That's why I went easy on you…" I stared into her eyes and found that I felt the same way.

"I love you too, Buttercup." I kissed her again and this time, we both put more passion into it, she was amazing and I don't know what I would've done if she had died that day…

••••••••••End Flashback••••••••••

Both of my brothers stared at me in shock. "Woah dude, I can't even be mad about that…" I smiled as I realized that we didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, all family issues aside.

AN: Another one down, hope you enjoyed it, even if Buttercup was a tad OOC in this one… please review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: so the school year is coming to an end so I have more time to write these stories! I'll be able to update a lot faster, hope you've been enjoying these. **Also, please review to tell me if you want me to rename all of the chapters to say what AU it is, thanks.**

Buttercup's POV

"BLOSSOM, BUBBLES YOU GOT INVITED TOO RIGHT?" They gave me a weird look as I ran downstairs in my extra large football jersey over my underwear with a green Santa hat that covered up my slight bed head.

"Umm, invited to what?" My jaw dropped as I stared at them, baffled that they didn't know.

"Umm, just the Rowdyruff New Year's Eve Party! It's apparently the most lit party in town!" Their uninterested looks soon looked more accusing.

"And why would the Rowdyruff Boys invite us? We're ENEMIES!" I blushed a little and shuffled my dog slipper covered feet to calm my nerves.

"Well they invited me… I just figured you guys would be invited too." Blossom's glare intensified as she heard the news.

"Why would they invite only you? That doesn't make sense! How did you get invited, you don't text them do you?" I let out a sheepish chuckle and decided to change the subject.

"Well if you aren't going to their party, where are you going?" Blossom's eyes narrowed even more so that I could hardly tell they were open.

"Don't change the subject, Buttercup!" I groaned that she had caught on and decided to come clean.

"Ok fine! I text Butch all the time, but I have a good reason! We play on the same ice hockey team for school, but you wouldn't know because you never come to any of my games!" Her eyes widen and stare at me like she was offended.

"Well excuse you, but I have better things to do with my time than to watch you hit a puck around an ice rink, like studying." I couldn't even hold back the eyeroll that I did subconsciously. It was then that Bubbles finally spoke up.

"I got invited too… Boomer's my partner in art class." I smirked in victory.

"See Bloss, there's nothing wrong with us being invited, you're just jealous that you WEREN'T invited!" She narrowed her eyes again and I could have sworn I heard her growl. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she checked it, her face flushing red. "Aww looks like Blossy just got a love text!" I couldn't pass up the chance to tease her.

"No! It's just… Brick just texted me an invitation to the party…" I started laughing hysterically and stuck my curled tongue at her.

"I KNEW you were jealous! But now we get to go to THE BEST party of the year tomorrow!"

Butch's POV

I invited Buttercup to our world famous party for tomorrow… well, world famous is a stretch, but you get the point! I honestly couldn't wait to see the sexy little outfit she was going to wear. At our last practice I overheard her talking about the outfit she had picked out for New Year's Eve. Knowing my brothers though, they probably forgot to invite her sisters. "BRICK, BOOMER DID YOU INVITE YOUR COUNTERPART TOO?" I got a kick out of the two responses I got.

"SHIT"

"FUCK! I FORGOT!"

See, for a while, we all had a crush on Buttercup since she was so chill and funny, but when she introduced us formally to her sisters, Brick and Boomer fell for their counterparts, which I appreciated since I didn't have to compete with my brothers for the girl I liked.

Time Skip

Buttercup's POV

So maybe I had a tiny, miniature, microscopic crush on Butch so I planned on catching his attention. A result of my conclusion was the outfit I picked out: A black and silver dress that hugged my figure perfectly as if it was painted on with a VERY deep v-neck cut that ended just below my sternum, but enough material to only show a good amount of cleavage and it only went down to my upper thigh, coming just slightly below my ass, but in doing so made it look even better than it normally did. For shoes I decided on lace up six inch heeled boots. I let my hair down to my mid back and curled it to perfection and did something that was sure to put my sister on a loop, I put on makeup. Don't get me wrong, I didn't cake my face with it, I didn't want to cover anything up really, I liked my freckles, I only put on a subtle smokey eye with a cat eye with black eyeliner, finished off with mascara. After careful consideration, I even added a clear/shimmering red lip gloss that made my lips look just a little bigger than before. I put in three silver crystal earrings in each ear, put on my favorite perfume, Euphoria By: Calvin Klein and made my way downstairs.

As I descended the stairs, I caught sight of my two sisters who dressed a tad more modestly than I had. Blossom was wearing a shimmering semi loose gold t-shirt with a mid thigh black skirt. She had on a pair of gold heels, a pair of dangling crystal earrings embedded in a gold rectangle shape, and carried a small pink hand purse. Her hair was in its normal style and she had her normal light makeup: light concealer, subtle gold eyeshadow, pink blush, and mascara. She was the picture of vintage.

Bubbles looked innocent, but like she should've been on the front of a magazine. She wore a spaghetti strap dress that was light blue on the top and white on the bottom. The top was tight and hugged her figure, but the bottom flowed down to her mid thigh. She wore a silver necklace with blue crystals on it, one blue crystal earring in each ear and silver six inch heels. She wore her hair down and straight, her makeup flawless, contoured perfectly with perfectly blended light blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, though not a cat eye, and mascara.

When their eyes landed on me I got mixed reactions.

"BUTTERCUP YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT!"

"YOU LOOK HOT!"

It's kinda obvious who said what. I smirked at Blossom. "Leader Girl, we're 18 and I can wear whatever the hell I want. And thank you Bubbles, you both look great. We piled into my vintage black camaro before the Professor could see us and I hopped in the driver seat. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the Ruffs' house. I was the first to walk in, and as soon as I did, all conversations stopped and everyone stared at us.

Butch's POV

I was talking to a few of my friends when suddenly everything went silent. I gave my friends a confused glance, but they had this crazy blank look on their face, their mouths hanging open. I turned around to look at what they saw and I felt myself freeze as if my body just quit working. What I saw was the Utonium sisters, all dressed up for the occasion, but the one that caught my attention was the raven haired one with the straight up sexy look. I couldn't take my eyes off of her in that dress that highlighted everyone of her perfect curves. I even started to feel jealous of all the attention she was getting at MY party that I invited her to. The worst part was that she was openly flirting with half the guys here!

I started to walk over to her, but before she even noticed me, she made her way over to the drinks, not caring if she was underage, we all were. I walked up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me and felt her barely covered ass push against me. "Blossom wouldn't approve of that babe." She whirled around and came face to face with me, our faces not even inches apart.

"Didn't approve of this outfit either, but since when have I cared about Blossom's opinion?" She glanced at me with seductive half lidded eyes that only made me feel more attracted to her. I leaned in to kiss her, but last second she turned her head and let me kiss her cheek. "Can't kiss anyone before midnight Butchie Boy, see if you can get to me before anyone else!" She grabbed her drink and started to walk off, but I wasn't going to let her go easily. If she wanted to play that game, she wasn't leaving my side. I reached out and caught her wrist.

"Then I guess you'll be staying with me the whole night." Her eyes widened for a split second, but she found her composure in the form of a small smirk.

"If you can keep track of me." She downed a beer and tossed the cup in the trashcan, moving on to the minibar on the other side of the room. As we pushed through people, since her small form made it much easier to squeeze between people, I lost her.

"Fuck."

Buttercup's POV

I didn't really plan on kissing anyone else than Butch, but I wanted to mess with him a little bit. I got to the minibar and ordered up a line of ten shots of fireball. It seems like a lot, but with the help of chemical X it wouldn't kill me, just get me really drunk.

The bartender watched, his eyes wide with disbelief that a girl my size could down ten shots in 12 seconds. It only took about five minutes for the alcohol to set in and start taking its effect. I made my way to the dance floor and started dancing with all of my friends, some girls, some guys, but I only grinded on the guys. Somewhere along the mix, I ran into Bubbles to see her giggling and dancing innocently with Boomer. Without any sense of judgement, I ran up behind her and threw my arms around her neck in an awkward hug.

"Hey Bubbles, I haven't seen you since the beginning of the party!" She turned her head to see mine resting lazily in her shoulder and started to laugh, causing me to do the same.

"Buttercup are you drunk?" She started giggling more and it only made me laugh harder.

"Hell yeah I'm drunk!" With that I moved in a different direction, running into someone and falling on my ass. "AHAHAHAHHAAHHA oops!" I got up on my own and my eyes met with hard pink ones.

"What the hell, Buttercup?! You smell like you drank a whole bottle of booze! You're obviously drunk! I knew it was a bad idea to allow you to come here…" I was about to respond but a guy with long red hair and red eyes came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, its New Year's Eve, she's allowed to get trashed! Let her live for a night Blossy." I giggled wildly and kept walking until I came up to a guy that looked really strong.

I hugged the guy with no shame and sat on his lap, resting my head on his chest. "Your chest is hard." The guy laughed at me and put his hand on my upper thigh, his other one turning me to face him. My eyes met emerald green and they held a certain mischief that was familiar.

"You got pretty drunk in the hour you escaped me babe." I giggled at him and turned around in his lap so that I was facing him comfortably, one of my hands on his chest, the other on his chiseled jaw.

"You're really pretty." He looked at me in amusement at my statement and put his hand back on my upper thigh, the other on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"I heard you danced with a lot of guys and I can't say I'm happy about that. I already called dibs." I tilted my head and smiled at him, laughing a bit.

"You have dibs now because I don't wanna get up." Suddenly I the lights turned off and everyone started counting down from ten. I was drunk enough not to remember why I was here and I showed that by asking the question I did.

"What are they counting down for?" He looked at me in disbelief, but humor soon replaced it.

"You'll figure that out later, all you need to know is that you have to kiss me when they yell 'Happy New Year!'" I smiled at him and move one of my hands to touch his face and I felt the soft skin and barely noticeable stubble, making me smile at how attractive I found him.

3!

My thumb grazed his lips and I wanted to kiss him right then, but I had to wait.

2!

I felt his hand on my back travel farther south but I was too drunk to see the problem.

1!

He started to lean in and moved the hand that was on my thigh to the back of my head and I moved one to the left side of his neck, the other in his soft shaggy black hair,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Almost as if it was a time bomb, we pulled each other in so that our lips met, but it didn't stop there, I waited to long for it to be that simple and apparently so did he. He nibbled my lower lip, begging for entrance and I gladly allowed it, joining in on the fun. His tongue ran across mine and I twisted mine around his, earning a pleasured grunt. He didn't know I could do that. I took advantage of his surprise and pulled him closer if possible, threading my fingers through his hair as I ran my tongue across the backs of his teeth. He let his tongue retreat to his mouth to interact more with mine as he recovered from his initial shock. I pulled back a little, returning to a heated lip lock. I let my the tip of my tongue run lightly across his upper lip and he groaned into my mouth as he opened it as to give me entrance. I curled my tongue around his and slowly slid it out, causing him to squeeze my ass and lightly pull my hair, electing a quiet but audible moan from me. It wasn't long after that that we realized we needed air and I pulled away, gently biting his lower lip in the process.

We didn't notice the quiet around us or the wolf whistles, only each other. "Well damn babe, I didn't know you had it in you." I giggled lightly and we both leaned in for round two, but someone pulled me back roughly causing me to fall off of Butch, who was obviously excited about our kiss. I smiled at that, but it was soon replaced with a frown of disappointment as I realized I wasn't near him anymore.

"Who did that?" I meant it to sound threatening, but it sounded more like I was whining childishly. A pair of gold heels and a black skirt that I thought was too long for New Year's stepped in front of me.

"I did Buttercup! This is bad publicity for the Powerpuff Girls! You can't just publicly make out with someone while you're drunk!" I pouted, feeling very upset with her attitude and gave a childish response.

"But I like him… and fireball. And YOU'RE bad publicity for the Powerpuff Girls!" Everyone in the room laughed and her face turned bright red.

"Bubbles, help me get her home now, the Professor's going to be so mad at you!" I felt myself get even more upset. With the turn of events as she picked me up and flung me over her shoulder like a rag doll.

"When are you gonna get the stick out of your ass and live a little?" I meant to say it just to her, but since I was drunk I couldn't even tell that I practically yelled it to the whole party. She froze in her tracks and threw me to the ground as hard as she could because with this much alcohol in my system, my chemical X was useless.

I groaned in pain as my head connected with the floor with a sharp crack and everything blacked out not even a second later.

Butch's POV

"When are you gonna get the stick outta your ass and live a little?" I could tell that she didn't mean to yell it to the whole party, but Blossom wasn't around drunk people enough to know that, she also didn't drink enough to know that alcohol can work as a temporary antidote X when you have enough of it. I saw her freeze and practically steam with anger at the comment her sister just made. I expected to hear a heated lecture, but not what she did next.

Blossom used her legs as leverage to fling her over her shoulder and slam her into the ground as hard as she could, creating a small crater in the kitchen floor. Everyone looked in horror except her sisters. It wasn't that they were heartless, it's just that they haven't been drunk enough to know what happens to BC when she's drunk like all the other people in the room do. She loses her powers until she's sober.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, Buttercup!" She seemed steamed and Bubbles started to grow concerned when her middle sister didn't respond with a witty remark.

"Blossom? I don't think she can hear you…" Blossom's glare turned to Bubbles when she made the suggestion.

"Of course she can! She's just faking it, she's been thrown through buildings and been fine!" I was the first to get out of my state of shock and ran over to the injured girl.

"Fuck! BC wake up, babe! C'mon don't do this!" I put my finger under her nose to realize that she wasn't breathing and started to panic. "SHE ISN'T BREATHING SOMEONE CALL 911!" I could see Blossom's face pale considerably when she heard that and Bubbles started crying.

I lifted her head up from the ground only to see the formerly white floor was stained red and when I touched the back of her head, I could feel the blood coming from a crack in her skull. "BRICK GET A CHEM X SHOT!" Without a question in response, he shot out of the room and returned with three.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to- What happened to her powers?" I could hear Blossom in the background but I didn't have time to answer her questions, thankfully Boomer did.

"Alcohol works as a temporary chemical X. As long as she's drunk, her powers won't work. So you pretty much slammed a human into the ground as hard as you could and very possibly-" he started to choke up since Buttercup was like a big sister to him and she could quite possibly die.

"Oh my god, I didn't know! Buttercup I'm so sorry, please don't die!" Both Bubbles and Blossom started crying hysterically when they noticed the blood streaming down her slightly blue face from not being able to breathe.

After giving her the chemical X shots, I flipped her back over and started doing CPR, something I was very glad I learned in health class right before the break. "FUCK! JUST FUCKING BREATHE DAMNIT!" I found myself crying over her as she was slowly fading. In the background I could hear Bubbles on the phone with the Professor, crying and barely able to form a comprehensible sentence. I leaned down and breathed air into her lungs then continued to push on her chest, accidentally breaking a few ribs in the process. I don't know how long I continued this process, but as I was doing it, Brick wrapped the back of her head to stop the bleeding, but it only helped minimally. The tan in her skin was fading fast and I was starting to panic.

It was then that the professor busted the door open, a look of panic on his face. He took one glance at her and his face paled and he let out a strangled sob. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He ran over to my side with a medical kit and I let him take over and started to explain.

"So I was her New Year's Kiss, she was really drunk and when we both went in for another one, Blossom pulled her off of me and she landed on the floor. She started going off about some Powerpuff reputation and Buttercup said that she liked me and fireball and that Blossom was bad for Powerpuff reputation since she's a childish drunk. Blossom picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, holding onto her legs, telling her that they were going home and you were going to be so mad at her. She asked Blossom when she was going to get the stick out of her ass and live a little, but since she was drunk she accidentally yelled it to the whole party. Blossom didn't know anything about drunk people mannerisms so she didn't know that she didn't mean to expose her like that or that it could kill when she did what she did next. Blossom was obviously pissed and before anyone could process what happened, Blossom slammed Buttercup into the ground as hard as she could by her legs so her head landed first." By the time I finished the story, he had her set up with a portable respirator and a heart monitor that didn't look very promising.

He looked up to Blossom in an eerily calm way tha even made her nervous. "Blossom. Is this true?" His voice was shaky and it was obvious that he was close to tears. She blinked through her tears and nodded, turning her head and letting more stream down her face.

He looked down and shook his head sorrowfully. "I can't really blame you completely since you didn't really know, but was slamming your sister into the ground really the best option?" Everyone could clearly see the tears in his eyes as he replaced the blood soaked bandages from her head and started to give her stitches to hopefully stop or slow down the bleeding. Blossom started crying harder if possible and shook her head 'no'. The professor looked back down to his task.

"Damnit this doesn't look good. You better hope your sister lives Blossom…" He didn't even look at her as he finished the stitches, wrapping her head again and I was thankful the see the color returning to her face. "Ok she's stable for now, do you guys have a medical wing?" Brick nodded and led the way as the professor picked up his medical bag. "Butch, can you carry her back here?" I nodded and picked her up, even nearly dead she was the prettiest girl in the world. I rushed her back to the medical wing, I couldn't lose her.

I laid her gently on the bed and the Professor set up a blood transfusion and told us he would call us back in when she was ok.

We walked back out to see Bubbles and Boomer holding onto each other as they cried and Blossom crying so hard it could've been mistaken for screaming. Brick ran over to her and hugged her, stroking her hair and whispered reassurances to her, calming her down a little. The other party goers stood in the same place as before, all horrified and still in shock of what just happened. I announced that the party was over and I would inform them tomorrow morning of BC's condition.

About an hour after everyone left the Professor came out with an elated smile on his face. "She's going to be ok! She's waking up now, come quick!" We all got up and ran to the medical wing to see her moving around, her eyes slowly fluttering open. I'm emerald green eyes met her lime green ones once again and she smiled brightly but grimaced in pain soon after.

"What happened..?" Everyone looked to Blossom and she explained the whole thing and started apologizing profusely.

Buttercup's POV

I stared at Blossom with a blank stare as she started apologizing like a thousand times and I started to laugh even though it intensified my headache. "Buttercup why are you laughing? I really am sorry!" I only laughed harder and eventually calmed down.

"Bloss honestly I'm surprised you didn't attempt my murder earlier! Like seriously, I'm such a pain in the ass, what took you so long to snap? I'm not mad at you Leader girl." Everyone looked at me like I had sprouted wings. "What?"

"Sorry we just really expected you to be pissed." Brick was the only one willing to speak their thoughts.

"Guys I might have a temper but I've kinda had this coming since I was five!"

Butch was the first to start laughing with me and soon everyone else joined in on the laughter. I didn't mean for it to happen, but in the midst of our laughter the words slipped out.

"Butch I love you!" The room went quiet and that was when I realized that I had said that out loud, shit.

"We'll give you guys some time alone. Don't try anything, Butch!" The professor pushed everyone out of the room and once the door closed, Butch spoke up.

"So you love me?" I felt my face heat up and looked away.

"So I did say that out loud?" He smiled down at me and nodded his head.

"It's ok though because I love you too. I don't know if you remember but we did kiss at New Year's." I blushed as all the memories came back from that moment and how heated it got in front of all those people.

"Give my memory a refresher." I don't know where the sudden surge of courage came from, but I pulled him down into a passionate, but not nearly as heated kiss. I pulled back after a little bit and he was blushing as much as I knew I was.

"God I love you. Be mine, babe." I smiled ate his directness, something I loved about him.

"I'm always yours. Happy New Year's."

AN: yeah I don't know why but I feel the need to put a crazy dramatic twist on half of my stories, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Thanks for reading please review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey I just honestly want to thank the guest that reviewed my last chapter and brought it to my attention that all my AUs did have a similar theme. This one is probably going to go along with all the other ones just because of the AU that it is, but the next few should be lighthearted and fun.

 **Warning: Suicidal thoughts/actions in this chapter**

Butch's POV

I was walking, yes walking, not flying through the streets of townsville and it might surprise you, but it wasn't to commit a crime. About three years ago, my brothers and I, along with the whole villain committee quit evil. The reason? The Powerpuff Girls only got stronger over the years and after they crushed our last stand, we all just gave up evil.

What was our last stand? Well we all attacked at once, but as soon as we were about to win, Buttercup discovered her REAL special power and struck every villain with lightning, she was essentially Thor, but a girl. From that day on, no villains ever attacked Townsville and my brothers and I hardly ever use our powers anymore.

Back to the present, I walked into a tall building and walked straight to the elevator, hitting the button that went to the roof. I always went there to clear my head and after the fight with my brother's thismorning, I really needed that. When I walked out of the elevator doors, I expected to see the clouds and the city top, not a girl with short black hair sitting on the edge of the roof, her back facing me. I watched her for a second, not knowing what she was doing, but I started to grow concerned as she pulled a small glass vial from her black jacket pocket. Before I found use my supervision to read the label, she brought it to her lips and downed the contents. She seemed fine, so I started to walk up to her, but froze when she pulled out a gun and began to cry.

Buttercup's POV

I didn't have a purpose anymore. Blossom was the smart one, she had school. Bubbles was the happy and cute one, she had friends. I was the fighter, as of the villains' last stand, I had nothing. I wasn't the smartest like Blossom, in fact I failed more tests than I passed. I wasn't loved like Bubbles was, everyone was too scared or intimidated by me. I had been living like this for the last three years and I couldn't take it anymore, so I went up to the highest skyscraper in Townsville with antidote X and the professor's gun with the full intent of killing myself. I stuck the note I had written in my pocket on the off chance that anyone cared enough to come looking for me when I didn't return for the night… or ever.

I kept telling myself that it was better this way and that my sisters could have better opportunities without me holding them back. I was going to do this and a few doubts weren't about to stop me.

At the top of the skyscraper, I sat at the edge, looking over the town I used to protect, the town that used to NEED protecting. I quickly pulled out the antidote X and downed it, stuffing it back in my pocket, too late to turn back now… I pulled out the gun that was in my other pocket, but when I looked at it, the full affect of what I was doing set in and I started to cry, had it really gotten so bad where this was the only way out? Yes. I had no purpose.

I slowly lifted the gun to my head with a shaky hand and took a deep breath, might as well make my last breath count. I squeezed lightly on the trigger, holding my breath, but right when I went to pull it the rest of the way, I felt something burn my hand and I dropped the gun and watched it land about two feet away from me.

Seeing the gun on the ground made me realize what I had almost just done. I started to cry even harder realizing that now I didn't have the guts to go through with it. "Fuck you!" I screamed at whoever had ruined my escape, not even bothering to see who it was. "Fuck you to hell! Why couldn't you have just let me fucking DIE! Can't you see that's what I wanted?!" I just sat there sobbing in front of a stranger, not even wanting to know who just "saved" me.

"B-Buttercup?" The voice sounded shocked and I couldn't help my curiosity. I turned around to meet concerned emerald green eyes.

"Butch." He smiled sadly and wiped all the tears from my face.

"Crying doesn't suit you cupcake. Neither does suicide." He picked up the gun and put it in his back pocket. "Now want to talk about it, that could help." I couldn't understand why he cared. I was supposed to she be his enemy, I ended his villainous career!

"Why do you even care about me? I figured you of all people would be happy to see me go…" he grabbed my chin and tilted it up so that my eyes met his again.

"Maybe I would have been three years ago, but I'm not a villain anymore and my life is so much better, I owe that to you and your sisters, I couldn't just let you do this to yourself cupcake." My nose twitched as he used the pet name on me again.

"Don't call me that." His somber look turned to one of amusement as he realized he found one of my buttons.

"Call you what Cupcake?" I growled quietly.

"Quit it!" He smirked playfully at me and leaned in a little bit so that our noses were almost touching.

"I'm no quitter cupcake." I let my fury take over and despite my lack of powers, I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face.

"Well damn cupcake, you got weak, I barely even felt that!" My aggressive mood disappeared and I went back to my feeling of hopelessness. I looked away and got up.

"Butch, can I have my gun back?" I didn't expect him to give it to me, but I could always hope he was just that dumb.

"Fuck no cupcake! You're just gonna try to kill yourself again! I already said I won't allow you to do that! Are you fucking stupid?" He didn't know, but his words just felt like confirmation that I really did have nothing else going for me.

"Why can't you just let me die? You said it yourself! You owe us, so just let me do this… please." He looked at me, genuine concern filling his eyes.

"Buttercup, why do you want to die? Everyone loves the Powerpuff Girls.." I scoffed at the name of the superhero name, the one that didn't exist anymore.

"The Powerpuff Girls are over Butch. We aren't the Powerpuff Girls anymore, we're normal girls who go to school and live like normal fucking girls, aside from the fact that we can't participate in any sports because of our powers. Blossom's smart, she has a bright future, something the professor is so proud of. Bubbles is gorgeous, everyone loves her, everyone wants to be around her. Me, I can only fight good. I'm fucking dumb, have a bad attitude, I'm not that cute, and everyone's too scared of me to be my friend. Nobody fucking loves me! The only thing I'm good at is exactly what I can't do anymore! I can't do boxing, karate, martial arts, not even fucking fencing because they think my powers make it dangerous! I can't get in street fights because I'll probably end up killing someone and getting arrested! And now that all the villains are gone, I don't have anyone I can fight… I don't have anything left. The professor is so proud of my sisters, but I can't do anything to make him proud anymore. That's why I want to die Butch. I don't want to hold back my sisters because if I know them, they won't go anywhere without me unless I'm fucking dead so that's what I'll be! If you don't give me the fucking gun back now, I'm just going to find another way to kill myself without you being able to find me!"

Butch's POV

I couldn't have been more surprised about what had just come out of her mouth. "Buttercup, what the actual fuck! You can't possibly think that killing yourself is the answer!" I was desperate at this point. I didn't know why but I knew that if she died, I just might die with her. "Don't say that you're dumb because that's a fucking lie! Whenever you and your sisters were about to lose anything you were the one who always got them out of it! Don't say you have a bad attitude, because you don't! Just because you have a short temper doesn't mean you have a bad attitude. You couldn't have been a superhero if you had a bad attitude! And don't say you're not cute, because you're fucking gorgeous! And what the fuck do you think your family would do if you did end up killing yourself? Leave and forget about you? FUCK NO! They wouldn't want to leave Townsville and would blame themselves for your death for the rest of their lives! This is so fucking selfish and you didn't even notice!" I stopped in the middle of my rant when the first tear fell. She looked away from my and her face scrunched up in the cutest yet most heartbreaking way. The first tear was followed by many more.

"I-I'm sorry!" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her gently, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Don't be, just… just don't kill yourself, ok?" At that, I felt her arms squeeze my waist.

"Th-th-ank you!" I placed a gentle kiss in her soft hair.

"It's no problem cupcake. And one last thing." She pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I found myself lost in her tearful lime green eyes.

"Don't ever say nobody loves you. Because I do." Before she could fully process what I had said, I leaned down and kissed her, loving the feeling of her soft lips on mine. I bit lightly at her lower lip to get a reaction and to my immense happiness, she kissed me back. The kiss was innocent, but I would take it any day over making out with some bimbo. We pulled away after only a minute and she smiled at me.

"You really love me?" I returned her smile and moved my hand to her jaw before leaning in for another kiss. I pecked her on the lips, knowing it wouldn't be good to rush things while she was so vulnerable.

"Yes, cupcake, I love you more than anything. Let's get you back home, your family has to be worried." I flew her down to the ground and we walked hand in hand all the way back to her house. She looked at me nervously and I knocked on the door for her.

Not even a second later, the door was opened with a distressed Blossom, a hysterical Bubbles, and a few seconds later, a stressed professor. When they realized who was at the door, they all grew a huge smile on their face.

"Oh my goodness! Buttercup, we were so worried about you! We were just making calls to see if anyone has seen you around!" I looked down at Buttercup to see her holding back tears, probably feeling terrible about what she almost did. I squeezed her hand and it seemed to put her at ease.

"Where were you Buttercup, I thought I was never going to see you again!" At that one, her eyes widened and she choked on air, coughing a bit.

"She was out with me, could I speak alone with the professor for a little bit?" She looked at me in confusion and I just nodded for her to go inside, so she did. On her way in, however, I pickpocketed the suicide note that she had in her pocket, I had to warn the Professor, he had to know what to look out for.

"Uh… did you need something Butch?" He looked concerned and confused so I decided to enlighten him.

"Actually I need two things, sir. Do you want to know the positive or negative thing first?" His concern seemed to grow.

"I'll take the negative first…"

"Umm I don't know how to really say this, so I'll show you and explain." I pulled out the note I had taken from her pocket and then the gun she had with her. The professor gasped at the sight of it.

"That's my gun, why do you have it? What's this paper?" I could tell he was in slight denial, not wanting to think one of his daughters planned to kill themselves.

"Read the note. I wasn't the one with the gun earlier today. I found her sitting on the roof, sir. She drank something from a glass vial and tried to shoot herself in the head. I shot her hand with my laser eyes and she dropped it. I assume the note explains why she wanted to kill herself…" The professor looked heartbroken at the thought of almost losing one of his girls, and the pained expression only became more prominent as he got further into the letter.

"She never showed any signs I don't understand… She always acted happy, did stuff with us, always ate… I don't understand where this is coming from." He shook his head and a few tears escaped his eyes. "So what's the positive?" I smiled at the thought of the positive.

"Well sir, I'm in love with your daughter and I want your approval to date her." He looked obviously shocked at my request, but after a while his look softened.

"I- I approve, but you need to promise not to break her heart, God knows she couldn't take it. Treat her well Butch… you're a good guy." I smiled and ran into the house.

"Buttercup! Com'ere!" At my voice she ran down the stairs and hugged me.

"Hey Butch! What's up?" I pulled away from her and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling back.

"Will you be my girlfriend cupcake?" Her eyes lit up and she leaned up to kiss me. I took that as a yes. I also took it as an agreement to never try to kill herself again.

AN: so the next three I have planned should be funny, no real dramatics, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Absolutely no drama in this one, just humor and romance! Enjoy.

Buttercup's POV

Bubbles and I ended up going to the same college and right now, we were at one of our sorority parties. After drinking and dancing for the first three hours, Bubbles and I sat at the bar and started to talk while we drank some more. I could hold my own, but Bubbles was always a bit of a lightweight, so while I was only a little buzzed, Bubbles was laughing her head off at everything I said.

I was trying to calm her down when I saw something behind her that caught my eye: A tall, tan, and muscular piece of eye candy with shaggy jet black hair and piercing forest green eyes. "Bubbles shut up for a second!" I whispered harshly to her and she quieted down, knowing it was something important. "Ok now look behind you, but don't make it obvious. Turn about 60 degrees and you should see a FINE piece of eye candy." I spoke in a voice that was quiet enough to stay between us, but loud enough for her to hear.

She smirked and started to discreetly turn around, making me anxious to see her reaction, but then she did the unthinkable.

"I DON'T SEE HIM! WHICH ONE IS H-" I took action quick and slapped my hand over her mouth, hoping that nobody heard, but she practically screamed to the whole party! I looked up to see EVERYONE at the party staring at us. My face heated up from embarrassment and the hot guy I was eyeing sent me a sly smirk that told me he knew what was going on.

"Bubbles I'm going to fucking kill you!" I whispered violently in her ear and her eyes widened at the threat- no, promise. That was definitely a promise. I looked up from her terrified face only to see the very guy that was across the room only ten seconds ago, and let me say, he was even hotter up close.

"Hey, the name's Butch. I figured you would want to know it considering blondie kinda gave you up." I honestly wanted to fight this guy, he was painfully attractive, but his cocky attitude drove me up a fucking wall!

"Go fuck yourself, Bitch." He looked genuinely surprised that I had flat out rejected him after practically eye raping him, but his cocky grin that looked so annoyingly good on him soon returned to his face.

"Rather fuck you babe. You're pretty damn hot yourself." He looked me up and down and licked his lips. This fucking pervert!

"I'm not a fuck toy and I'm not gonna jump you like a fucking bitch in heat! So turn your perverted ass around and fuck yourself all the way back to where you were standing before you walked over here!" His grin turned into an actual smile, which caught me off guard.

"Oh thank god, I was so fucking tired of one night stands. Half these college girls are sluts! I can't even talk to one without them trying to jump me! Look I'm sorry about that, can we start over? I'm Butch, Butch Jojo." I looked at him skeptically, but eventually took his hand.

"I'm Buttercup, Buttercup Utonium…" He pulled me up from my seat and led me outside. "Hey! Where are we going!?" He turned back to face me.

"I want to get to know you, I know a really nice spot on campus." I nodded and sent Bubbles a text telling her I was with a friend so she wouldn't worry before following him.

"Wait, wear this." He held out a blindfold and I looked at him like the fucking crazy jackass he was.

"I'm not wearing a fucking blindfold while someone I JUST met is driving me somewhere I have no idea about! That's just fucking dumb! I'm not trying to get raped or murdered!" He pouted at me and shoved the blindfold in his pocket.

"Fine, ruin the surprise. And I'm not a murderer or a rapist!" I laughed bitterly at him.

"Yes because all murderers and rapists are honest about who they are." He huffed and gave me a playful scowl.

"Whatever. What are you majoring in?"

"Engineering Physics, you?" He looked at me in shock, I couldn't blame him, I didn't really look like the smart type.

"Wow… you must be really smart. I'm a business major." Him telling me I was smart made me feel better than it should've, maybe because I was always compared to Blossom…

"You know, my one of my sisters goes to Georgetown Law School on a full scholarship… I've never really been called smart before because I was always being compared to her." He looked me in the eyes making me blush.

"Who cares, you've gotta be the prettiest of your sisters." My face heated even more and I knew he saw my blush.

"Actually, that's Bubbles, the Blonde girl who kinda threw me under the bus." His eyes widened when I told him that and I wondered what he was thinking.

"She's your sister? You guys look nothing alike! What does your other sister look like?" I pulled out my phone and showed him my lockscreen, a selfie I took with Bubbles on the left, me in the middle, and Blossom on the right. "Wow, that reminds me of my family." He pulled out his phone and had a similar selfie, but replacing Bubbles was a boy with shaggy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and in place of Blossom was a guy with long red hair and red eyes.

"Holy shit we have like the same fucking family!" He looked over at me and we started laughing. The laughter ended, however, when he gently grabbed my hand and led me off the sidewalk and into the woods. I felt nervous at first, but found that for some reason I trusted him.

I followed him and we stumbled over a few overgrown tree roots, but eventually, we made it to a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Wow…" I couldn't hide my admiration of the view. I stared at the water for a moment, completely in a trance until Butch pulled my hand, urging me to sit down. I did. We sat in silence for a while until he broke it.

"I haven't known you for that long, but I get this weird feeling when I'm around you… a good one of course! You just seem like a challenge and it's a breath of fresh air compared to all these easy girls that will jump in my lap if I wink at them… You're funny, you're gorgeous, you're smart-" I smiled through his whole speech but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop talking and kiss me!" He smiled so brightly it made it easier to see him in the dark. He leaned in slowly, too slowly, so I took charge. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. I turned myself so that I was facing him and moved my free hand to grab at his shirt, pulling him closer. He let his hands fall on my waist, right where they should be. I bit his bottom lip gently and he groaned making my smile into it. He got the memo though and opened his mouth so my tongue could explore his mouth. I felt his tongue run over the bottom of mine, causing me to moan quietly and pull him closer so that I was on his lap. He moved his hands down to my ass and I thought about moving them back up, but decided I'd allow it. I soon regretted that choice, however, when he squeezed it hard making me squeal in delight. Now he knew I liked getting my ass grabbed. I curled my tongue around his and moved it back and forth, which I soon found out excited him a lot, so I figured it was time to cool off. As I pulled back, I bit lightly on his lower lip.

"Remind me to thank Bubbles later." He nodded like a lost puppy and leaned in for another kiss. I would definitely be thanking her later.

AN: yeah so there ya go! No drama, just butchercup :)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Here's another laid back one for you, enjoy the cuteness of this one!

Butch's POV

"Hey boy, wanna go to the dog park?" My two year old dog wagged his tail in excitement and started to bark in anticipation. I really couldn't comprehend how people were so scared of pit bulls, Blade was such a funny dog! I watched as the black and white pitbull stared up at me, his smokey green eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Ok bud let me get dressed first and we can go." I threw on a forest green t-shirt that was tight on my chest, a pair of baggy dark ripped jeans, and a pair of white air Jordan's. I messed up my hair to give it the shaggy badass look and grabbed Blade's leash, putting it on him and allowing him into the passenger seat of my black 1968 mustang GT.

Buttercup's POV

"Hey Bandit! C'mere I got an idea I think you'll like! I heard the scraping of his claws on the wooden floors as he bounded over to me and jumped in my lap. He was only two years old, but the pitbull Rottweiler mix nearly crushed my legs. This is probably what I get for treating him like a lap dog when he was a puppy. I ran my hand over his trademark Rottweiler markings, causing him to look up at me with that goofy look on his face and his unique sage green eyes. I touched noses with him, but recoiled back and wiped my mouth off when his tongue came in contact with my mouth.

"Gross Bandit!" I was obviously joking with him and he knew it since his tail started to swing playfully. "Wanna go to the dog park? It's nice out today, maybe we can even get you the pup cup from the ice cream shop." He must have understood me well because he pushed off of my lap and ran to the door, holding his leash in his mouth.

"Woah! Hold up boy, I still need to get ready!" Bandit let out a mix between a growl and a whine that almost made me laugh if it wasn't so cute. I ran upstairs and threw on a mint green crop shirt that showed my silver crystal belly ring, a pair of low rise ripped black jeans and my white air Jordan's. Took my hair out of the bun it was in and let my hair fall to just above my waist. I took the time to brush it only to mess it up a little to give the cute messy look I always seemed to go with.

I ran downstairs and put on Bandit's leash, leading him out to my shiny black 1963 corvette stingray convertible. I let him sit shotgun and I drove off to the dog park.

Butch's POV

I coasted up to the dog park and ducked out of my car that easily beat all the other trucks and minivans in the parking lot. I opened the passenger side door and let Blade out and we made our way to the dog park. I wasn't too surprised when I saw a few mothers and college girls pulling their little purse dogs away from us, but that wasn't gonna stop me and Blade from having a good time. I grabbed a stray tennis ball and threw it far to the other side of the park. "Get it Blade!"

He immediately turned and ran to get the ball, stopping on his way back to socialize and play. I looked around for someone to socialize with as my dog had his fun with the other dogs his size, and caught a glance of a group of guys I could talk to.

"Hey, name's Butch." The guys looked up from what they were doing and got up to greet me with bro fists and handshakes.

"Sup Butch, call me Mitch. That's Mike, Harry, and Elmer." After being introduced to all of them, we got down to talking, and they knew how to have a good conversation.

"No, badass girls are definitely hotter than untouchables. Elmer, you only think untouchables are hotter because you got a thing for that chick Princess. Well newsflash, half of her is fake." All of us except Elmer seemed to get a kick out of it.

"So, I'm new to this park, any hot chicks ever show up?" The guys looked at me and they all looked at each other, then pointed to a few girls with their yorkies.

"That's Blossom and Bubbles Utonium. They're pretty damn hot, but their dogs are a bit of a turn off. They have a sister though, we just haven't seen her before." I looked over the two girls and confirmed that they actually were hot. They were. Very.

"Hot damn. Too bad though, they seem like untouchables, and you're right, their dogs are a turn off."

"They're actually really nice. They'll talk to you as long as you don't act like a pig, I just want to see what their sister looks like, probably just like them… with an equally small dog." I was about to reply, but I was cut off by the beautiful sound of a well oiled motor racing into the parking lot. We all looked up in awe at the shiny black 1963 corvette stingray convertible. We couldn't see who was in it, but I wanted to meet whoever it was. All of our mouthed dropped as a smokin' hot girl with perfectly messy black hair stepped out of the car. Just from seeing the back of her I could tell I made the right decision in coming here today. She was wearing a sexy mint colored crop shirt, low rise ripped black jeans and the same air Jordan's I was wearing. It only got better when she turned around so we could see her perfect face with these impossibly green eyes, a sexy toned stomach and best of all, a belly ring. We all ogled her as she went to the passenger side of her car to let her dog out. To all of our surprise, she let out a Rottweiler mix with surprising green eyes. I heard a thud and saw that Mitch had passed out with a nosebleed.

"Buttercup, you came!" I looked over in absolute disbelief as the two girls we were all eyeing earlier called her over as if they were best friends. There was no way, they were too different to be friends. A newly recovered Mitch wiped the blood from his nose and stood up.

"Who the fuck IS that?" He completely voiced my thoughts.

"I have no clue, but I'm about to find out. Blade! Here boy!" I saw his head perk up and run over to me as I walked towards the two Utonium sisters with my dog and asked them what was on my mind.

"Who is that?" The blonde giggled at me and turned around to answer.

"That's Buttercup, our sister." My eyes widened and I drew back in disbelief.

"No offense, but you guys look nothing alike!" The ginger smirked a little and rolled her eyes.

"We aren't offended, we get it all the time." Just then, Buttercup walked up and grabbed my attention. That was when I realized she looked even better up close, her dog did too, he was HUGE!

"Hey girls, who's this?"

Buttercup's POV

I hopped out of my car and let out Bandit when I heard my sisters yell to me from across the park. I didn't know they would be here with their cats- I mean dogs. As I walked over I saw a sexy guy walk up to my sisters with his black and white pitbull. His walk and posture screamed badass and I wanted every part of it. I walked up to my sisters and played it cool since the guy was right behind them.

"Hey girls, who's this?" The guy looked up at me and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"The name's Butch Jojo." He flashed me a cocky smirk that made me scream on the inside.

"Nice name. Mine's Buttercup Utonium, and this," I tilted my head towards Bandit, "is Bandit."

He looked down and then back up to me. "I like your dog. This guy right here is mine and his name is Blade." I smirked at the dog and let mime off the leash.

"Go play!" Bandit ran off without a hitch and Blade followed him, obviously fast friends. "So, tell me more about yourself." He stared at me for a second with a small blush on his face, but soon recovered and replaced his dumbfounded look with a sly smirk.

"How about I tell you over a date later today after our dogs get their fun time in." I met his smirk with one of my own.

"Deal." I stuck out my hand and he took it, no turning back now. He turned around to walk back with his guy friends and I opted to stay with my sisters even though I would most likely have more to talk about with the guys.

"Buttercup, you just met him and you're already going on a date?" I wasn't surprised that Blossom was nagging me to be honest, but it still grated on my nerves.

"C'mon Bloss, we're college graduates! Loosen up a little. We've all had our fair share of hookups in college so what's so wrong with a date?" Her face flushed and Bubbles's eyes widened.

"I never 'hooked up' with anyone in college! I've only slept with the people I've dated! Buttercup I can't believe you used to do that!" Oops, maybe I misjudged the situation…

"I've been dating Boomer since high school… I never cheated on him. You really used to do that?" I laughed sheepishly.

"Used to is not exactly the correct term… In fact, if all goes well tonight, maybe Butch could come ov-" Blossom was quick to cut me off.

"Buttercup! I don't need to hear about this!" I laughed loudly, louder than Blossom or Bubbles ever thought necessary, but what could I say, I wasn't like them.

Butch's POV

The guys and I looked over as we heard a loud laugh from across the park. It was Buttercup. "Damn, everything about that chick is sexy." Mitch might as well have been under a spell, but I couldn't judge, I could've been too.

"Yeah, I can't believe I managed to score a date with her tonight." All the heads whipped around to stare at me wide eyed.

"You lucky fucking bastard!" All the guys laughed and gave me fist bumps on my MAJOR score. We talked for about another hour when I heard her whistle to her dog and get up. At that point we all just openly stared at her. She looked over to our group and laughed, obviously catching onto our staring. Most of the guys looked away, but I didn't care if she knew I was eyeing her. She smirked that sexy smirk of hers and walked towards us, a sway in her hips that I knew she was using just to tease me.

"Oh Butch, give me your phone so I can put my number in it so you can text me about tonight. I'll just get your number when you text me." I tossed her my phone, forgetting to unlock it, but before I could tell her, she unlocked it!

"Wait, how'd you unlock my phone, I forgot to unlock it for you." She looked surprised at first, but started laughing.

"I guess we have the same password!" God she just got better, it must be meant to be.

"I'll text you Buttercup." she winked at me and walked off, her dog in tow. I looked down at her contact name: Buttercup 3. I smiled down at the contact and added another heart, I had a feeling this wasn't just going to be a hookup.

AN: yeah so they're ya go! I managed two stories without too much drama! Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for how long the update took, I'll try to make the next chapter faster.

Buttercup's POV

We were finally 18 and as I had been saying my whole life, I was ready for the nightlife, and that meant Club Flash, THE best nightclub in Townsville. Blossom and Bubbles didn't want to come, but that wasn't going to stop me.

I pulled out an outfit that the professor was sure to hate: a bodycon, deep v-neck white dress that reached just above mid thigh and a leather jacket that ended right above the curve of my waist. I finished the look with a pair of black six inch stilettos and a black leather choker. I let my hair down in its natural ebony waves, falling to my mid back and put on black eyeliner and mascara to bring out my green eyes that already stood out against my tan skin and dark hair.

I gave myself a once over and walked downstairs after I confirmed I looked great. As soon as I walked down, I met the wide eyes of my two sisters and the Professor.

"No, try again." I sent the professor a sly smirk.

"I'm 18 now, technically an adult and free to make my own decisions." He looked horrified.

"I don't think the world is ready for you to make your own decisions!" I couldn't not laugh at that, even if it was at my expense.

"I'll maybe see you tonight, maybe tomorrow." With that I walked out to my 1963 corvette stingray convertible and sped off to the club, I've been waiting 13 years for this.

Butch's POV

My brothers and I decided on a bro's night at Club Flash, the best club in Townsville. We had just moved back from Citiesville and were hoping to find a lady or few to welcome us.

I walked down in a forest green t-shirt that hugged my chest, dark denim jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, a leather jacket, and a pair of white air Jordan's. I spiked my inky black hair into spikes that went with my badass look. I looked at my brothers on the couch to see Brick in a red t-shirt similar to my green one, light denim jeans and red converse, his usual red hat still in place over his copper hair that he tied into a ponytail. Boomer looked like a preppy frat boy in his khakis, blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and boat shoes, his hair in a shaggy surfer dude look.

We all got in my black escalade and drove to the club. We all piled out and walked into the large doors with all the confidence in the world. We have each other a look and split up to test our luck with the ladies of Townsville.

I went straight for the dance floor, dancing with every hot girl I could find until I escaped to the bar for a drink, only to see my two brothers doing the same.

"Hey guys, how's your luck?" I asked my two brothers as I took a seat beside Brick.

"I've danced with my fair share of chicks, but they all have the same slutty look and the same slutty attitude, none I would keep around for longer than a night." Seems like Brick was in the same boat as me. Townsville was stock full of hot girls, but they were all straight up sluts.

"Yeah me too, how about you Boom?" He sighed and gave us a look.

"Same as you guys, I just want a girl with some self respect…" I was honestly thinking that there was no self respecting girl in Townsville, but then the doors to the club opened to reveal a girl who looked different than the rest, absolutely stunning and held an air of confidence about her that demanded respect. She wore a sexy white dress that highlighted all of her irresistible curves, a leather jacket and choker that made me fall in love, and long black hair that looked soft to the touch, her stilettos making her already toned, tan legs look longer and more desireable.

I look to my brothers and make sure they were seeing the same thing, they were. They started with open mouths, obviously mesmerized by the difference between her and all the typical sluts.

"Dibs!" I called it first so I wouldn't have to fight my brothers for the girl that had so easily caught my attention. The snapped out of their daze and sent me a glare, but I paid it no mind, I had dibs on HER.

Buttercup's POV

I stepped into the club knowing full well I was the hottest girl in the building, the eyes I felt on me only served as a reminder that I could have any guy in here. I looked around to see what was to offer and smirked and raised a brow as I spotted a man walking up to me, his black hair in a spiked do, a sexy green t-shirt that showed just how fit he was, and a leather jacket and chain on his dark jeans to give him the bad boy vibe that I loved so much. He stopped in front of me and I decided to speak first.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new here?" He looked surprised that I had figured him out so easily, I guess he didn't know that I knew everyone in Townsville.

"Yeah… Butch. What's your name?" I gave him a thoughtful look, that name sounded familiar…

"You can call me BC… Your name sounds familiar, did you ever live here before?" He gave me another cautious look.

"Umm, yeah…. you're not like other girls." I openly laughed at this statement, I wasn't supposed to be like other girls.

"I get that a lot, when did you leave?" He looked thoughtful and responded after thinking about it.

"My brothers and I moved to Citiesville when we were… seven I think." My eyes widened as he said this, it couldn't be…

"Are your brothers here? Maybe if I saw them I could remember where I know you from…" His face paled, but he recovered and gave me a nervous look.

"Yeah, sure BC."

Butch's POV

I hoped BC didn't recognize my brothers and I from when we were evil, because if she did, there was a very slim chance she would want anything to do with me. I led her over to the bar where my two brothers were still sitting.

"Hey guys, this is BC." I turned to the object of my affection and introduced my brothers. "BC, this is Brick and Boomer, my brothers." Her bright lime green eyes widened in recognition and she looked like she was conflicted between emotions.

"Holy shit… I didn't even recognize you guys… you quit evil?" My brothers and I all froze in shock, how did she know us by name? Everyone knew us as the Rowdyruff boys.

"Yeah… but how do you know us, everyone here only knew us as the Rowdyruff boys!" Brick was the first to find the words we were all looking for. She didn't look angry, she just laughed, something none of us expected, but I couldn't help but admire how beautiful her laugh was, her smile straight and white.

"Wait, you guys really don't recognize me? I'll give you a hint, BC is short for my real name." We all gave her a blank look, but Brick looked to be thinking hard.

"Boys, we know her from our childhood, her name starts with a 'B', and she has black hair and green eyes. Does that help you think of anyone?" I thought on it and by the description a picture of a seven year old tomboy popped into my head, one I used to fight all the time, but this couldn't be her, she wasn't nearly angry or vicious or boyish enough.

"I can think of one girl, but she looks and acts nothing like her…" Brick and Boomer looked at me and gave me a look that said 'spill', so I did. She was giving me a hopeful look that maybe I did remember her.

"Well she was a super hero and always kicked my ass… I mean you have the same hair color and eyes, but you look and act nothing like her… but, is there a possibility you're Buttercup?" Her whole face brightened and her gorgeous smile returned to her flawless face.

"You DO remember me!" Me and my brothers almost fell over, how the hell had she changed so much? She used to be the little tomboy with an attitude problem.

"Oh my GOD! You're so different! You look great!" She smiled brightly at us.

"Oh my god, you guys too! God I used to hate you guys so much! Shit, that came out badly. I meant you guys grew up well… REALLY well." My brothers and I couldn't help but to laugh as her old personality showed a little, the girl was funny.

"So are your sisters here too?" She rolled her eyes in the funniest way possible ann scoffed.

"As if! We just turned 18 and they said it was 'bad' to go clubbing and it would be hard to uphold our Powerpuff reputation if we were partying. Like I'm here and nobody cares! Like God you're 18, get the stick out of your ass!" She stopped her rant and looked up at us, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, I meant no, they aren't here." We all laughed and she joined in.

"You aren't so bad, Puff. I honestly would've never recognized you if you hadn't said something." Boomer and I nodded in agreement with our older brother and she grabbed my hand.

"Well now that we're done catching up, let's dance! Let's see if you can keep up with me." My face flushed at her directness and my brothers gave me the thumbs up.

She pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the beat in a way I had never seen a girl dance before, she was good, like REALLY good. She grabbed my hand and started to dance playfully with me and I tried my best to keep up, but found myself watching her more than I was dancing.

"You know, you really did grow up well. You have a girlfriend?" My face flushed at her directness.

"Uh, no, I'm single." She winked at me cutely and smiled playfully.

"Then I guess I have a chance? You know, you're just my type." This girl was really forward, I kinda liked it.

"I guess you do." I grabbed her hips and pulled her back against me. She half turned around and gave me a sly look.

"So that's how you wanna dance? So be it." She started grinding into me and I was caught off guard, she was definitely different than her sisters.

"That just made your chances with me better babe." She turned to face me and started dancing on me suggestively and I found it absolutely fucking sexy.

"Babe? Maybe you should call me that more often." This girl was such a flirt and in the best way too, it was fun to have someone flirt back for once.

"Keep dancing like that and I will." She leaned in closer and whispered so that I could feel her breath on my lips.

"What would I have to do for you to kiss me?" I looked down at her full pink lips and found myself wondering what it would feel like to kiss her.

"Kiss me back." I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, loving the feeling of how soft her lips were on mine. Her hands moved to tug on my ear lightly and tangled into my hair. I pulled her in closer to deepen it. I was surprised when she bit at my lip asking for entrance and felt her smile slightly into it as I allowed it. Her tongue could do a lot more than talk, something I found out as she twisted it around mine and ran it over the roof of my mouth. I also noticed how good she tasted, like a cinnamon apple. I let my tongue explore her mouth to get more of the taste and she was more than happy to allow it, letting her small hands trail down to my chest. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in closer as she curled her tongue around mine and slowly slid it off, letting it flick my upper lip. She pulled back to a simple, yet enjoyable lip lock and didn't pull away completely without biting on my bottom lip lightly. DAMN she could kiss!

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that Babe?" She blushed a little and looked down.

"This is gonna sound lame, but you know how my sisters have cool special powers?" I nodded for her to continue, wondering where this was going. "Well, mine is curling my tongue, so I decided to put it to good use… the professor doesn't like it… neither does Blossom." She giggled at the last part and looked up at me, a twinkle in her eyes that made her already strIking eyes look even brighter. "So have I won you over yet?" I smiled down at the shorter girl and had to laugh at how direct she was.

"You know what babe, I think you have… if you agree to bring me home tonight, we don't have to do anything too crazy." She smiled brightly.

"Deal, we could bring your brothers too!"

"Umm would your dad be ok with that?" She shrugged and laughed a little.

"Who cares, he doesn't like a lot of things that I do!" I laughed at her carefree personality.

"Ok but don't get mad if you get in trouble!" She laughed and grabbed my hand to walk over to my brothers.

"We're going back to my house to catch up, you can just follow my car." They nodded and we all walked out together, only splitting up to get our own cars. My brothers and I piled into my escalade and I saw a gorgeous black 1963 corvette stingray convertible pass by, and the only thing that made it better was that my girl was in the driver seat.

"Damn I'm lucky. You know she's really flirty girl, she literally asked me if I was single and what she could do to make me kiss her." My brothers looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Sounds like a keeper to me bro, how does she kiss?" Boomer would be the one to ask that.

"Get this… her special power is curling her tongue and it's the coolest feeling in the world when she uses it. She's the best kiss I've ever had." We followed her car to her house and she stepped out of her car. I parked on the side of the road near her house and hopped out, grabbing her waist as I came up behind her. To my brothers' surprise, she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

She walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. We only waited a few seconds before the door opened and a pretty blonde girl stood at the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Welcome back Buttercup, new boyfriend?" She looked up at me and back to her sister.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." I laughed at her response and pulled her closer to me. "Oh, Bubbles, this is Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Sound familiar?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while! Wait. Buttercup, dad's gonna kill you!" She shrugged and motioned for us to come in.

"I'm used to it. HONEY I'M HOME!" My brothers and I all laughed and only laughed harder at her older sister's reaction to it.

"BUTTERCUP! STOP SAYING THAT!" A gorgeous ginger girl floated down the steps and froze when she saw us. "Buttercup you didn't." The girl on my arm looked around at us.

"No, I did. I want you to re meet Butch, Brick, and Boomer, they're good now and just moved back to Townsville." The ginger gave Buttercup a stern glare that would be more fitting on a mother.

"I can't believe you, this is why we never let you go off on your own!" I felt her tense and saw her younger self come out.

"I'm a fucking adult Bloss and I'm literally less than a second younger than you so stop actin like you're my fucking mom!" I flinched slightly at her temper.

"Buttercup! I don't care how old you are, I told you as long as you live under this roof, you are not to use that type of lang-" the professor froze as he walked in to see three unfamiliar men standing in his living room. "Buttercup, quick talk?" I removed my arm from her and she gave my hand a quick squeeze as she followed him.

Buttercup's POV

I entered the lab that the professor led me down to and closed the door behind me.

"You wanted to talk?" The professor whipped around to give me a stern look and I actually flinched from the unexpected action.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You not only brought home one, but THREE guys, one who was a little too close for my liking!" I gave him an innocent look.

"But they're old… friends." Friends was a stretch, but they were now so it was kinda true.

"Really? Because I have never met them before, what are their names and how do you know them?" I quickly thought up a lie to answer that question.

"Umm, their names are Butch, Blake, and Boone. We met them in elementary school and they moved to Citiesville and just recently moved back." He gave me a skeptical look, but I managed to keep my poker face.

"Oookay Buttercup, but you're in BIG trouble if I find out you're lying to me." Fuck. I texted Bubbles my lie and what to tell the boys behind my back, glad that I was able to text without looking. I sent the message and only hoped everything would play out.

We walked up the stairs to the living room and I looked desperately to Bubbles to see if she got my text. She sent me a wink that let me know everything was covered and Blossom gave me a stern glare.

"Well, I'm the Professor, creator of these girls, and may I ask your names?" I growled behind him as he tried a first attempt to uncover my lie.

"Butch." I smiled to my guy and winked at him from behind the Professor causing him to blush and the Professor to turn and look at me. I gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

"Blake." I sighed silently in relief as he used the right name."

"Boone." I almost passed out from the relief I had just felt and gave them a thumbs up and mouthed 'THANK YOU', causing the boys to laugh, and once again I acted innocent when my creator turned an accusing eye to me.

"Stand in front of me Buttercup, you're doing something back there." I got a probably really bad idea, but I wanted to do it anyways.

"Ok dad." I walked over to Butch who was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap, earning disbelieving looks from everyone in the room, but Butch eventually recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist, right where I liked them.

"Buttercup. Sit. On. The. Couch." The professor actually sounded dangerous when he growled like that. I gave him an innocent look, not at all phased.

"I am on the couch dad." He groaned in frustration.

"Are you her boyfriend." The question was directed towards Butch, but I could feel him tense up and cut in for him.

"He will be before the night is over." I turned so that I was face to face with the guy I liked so much. "Isn't that right, baby." I tilted his chin up so that our lips were almost touching. He had a dazed look in his gorgeous forest green eyes.

"Oh yeah…" I smiled and caught a glance of a pissed off Blossom from the corner of my eye and decided to piss her off more. I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed an innocent kiss onto his lips before pulling back and staring Blossom right in the eye.

"The professor isn't going to allow this, right dad?" I rolled my eyes and turned back around, intentionally rubbing my ass on Butch as I did.

He opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off. "I'm an adult now, not a little kid. I don't need his permission to date a guy." He gave me a small glare, but his dark eyes also held defeat.

"Whatever Buttercup, just please be careful..?" It sounded more like a question than an order, but I figured I caused him enough grief for the day.

"Ok dad, I'll be careful." I grabbed Butch's hand and motioned for his brothers to follow me. "I'll be home before sunrise!" I called behind me and I heard an enraged shriek from Blossom. I pulled them outside and closes the door. I turned to the three brothers.

"By the way, sorry for changing your names, my dad would've forced you out if he know who you really were." Butch raised a brow and gave me an expectant look.

"You didn't change my name…" I walked close to Butch and pulled him to eye level by his shirt.

"That's because you're going to be my boyfriend and I want you to have the same name. And that reminds me, have I managed to convince you to be my boyfriend or am I going to have to try again?" He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"You convinced me when you walked in the club, babe." He took one hand from my hip and put it on the back of my head to pull me in for a kiss, which I was happy to return. That's how to get a boyfriend.

AN: so I kinda tried to make this humorous and I can really see Buttercup being really flirty and direct, hope you enjoyed it :) please review!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Ok so this one should be a tad more dramatic than the last one, so be prepared.

Buttercup's POV

So I guess we can start with the fact that Butch and I have been dating for almost a year now, our one year being tomorrow. To be honest, I had my doubts about him when we first started dating, but I learned to trust him and I learned to love him too, something that he made very difficult sometimes. Now that all that's covered, I can explain my current situation: gift shopping.

As a good girlfriend, I'm out looking for the best possible gift to get Butch for tomorrow, something I know he'll love. I already decided I'm not getting him some cliché watch or anything that any girl would get their boyfriend, so now I'm sitting in a store blowing half my bank account on a green and black dirt bike, one I could see him eyeing every time we passed the store.

It physically pained me to hand the cashier my credit card, but I figured my bank account could take the hit for him because no matter how much I denied it, I loved the guy to death and wouldn't trade him for the world. I already had the whole thing planned and he was gonna love it.

I put the bike in my garage and wrapped a box that I put the keys in. I looked proudly at the green wrapped box, he would never see it coming. I pulled out my phone and texted Butch.

'Hey, where do you wanna go tomorrow?'

'Idk why?' I felt my heart drop a little, but I should've known he wouldn't remember.

'Gee idk for our one year?'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Maybe we can go to the beach, I always liked seeing you in a bikini ;)' I felt somewhat disappointed that he didn't seem to care that much, but I guess it would be fine.

'Yeah sure, sounds fun. What time?'

'11?'

'Ok sure. Sounds good :)'

'Ok babe, love you ;)'

'Love you too'

I put the box on my nightstand and went to bed, excited for tomorrow.

Butch's POV

Yeah I totally remembered and I got her one of the best presents ever, her very own XBox so she wouldn't need to come over to my house whenever she wanted to play along with a few games including 'Call of Duty', 'Black Ops', and 'Halo'. It might not seem like the ideal gift for a girlfriend, but Buttercup wasn't like all of the other girls and that's exactly what I loved about her.

I put the bag with her gift in it on the floor by my bed and went to sleep, I couldn't wait to see her hot little ass in a bikini tomorrow.

Buttercup's POV

I woke up at 8, giving me plenty of time to shower and try to look nice today. I blow dried my hair so that it fell into dark waves to my mid back and picked out a green bikini that was covered in black lace. I wore my dangling crystal belly ring and wore a pair of short denim shorts and a loose black crop top. I even took the time to wear waterproof eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop a little more. I slipped on a pair of black flip flops and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

I popped a bagel in the toaster and waited for it to pop up before covering it with cream cheese. I ate it in about two minutes and looked at my phone to see it was 10:45 and there was a text from Butch that said he left five minutes ago.

I walked outside, picked up the bike and flew it to Butch's house, using my key to put it in his garage. I locked up on the way out and flew back home to take my 1963 corvette convertible so it wouldn't be suspicious.

I pulled up to the beach at 11:06, not too late, but late enough for him to have to wait a little bit. Now I just needed to find the guy. I started to walk down the beach, but I didn't see him, so I checked my phone to see if he told me where he was. I walked to the shade so I could see my phone screen, but when I got near the tree, my phone dropped into the sand. I was staring at my boyfriend making out with some random fucking beach Slut!

I tried to think that maybe it was forced on him, but he looked just as into it as the other girl did and honestly I was starting to feel sick.

"Well if you're done, I just wanted to give you your present. Happy one year asshole." I threw the box at a shocked Butch and turned my back, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to make their way down my face. "I fucking trusted you." I kept my voice steady and flew off, back to my car. I sped home and as soon as I got there I crashed in my bed and let everything out.

I wondered how many times he had cheated on me, maybe I was wrong to trust him, it was only a matter of time until he did something like this. I needed to talk to someone and right now, there was only one person I would feel comfortable doing it with: Bubbles. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, still crying hysterically, something I would never EVER be caught dead doing. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"B-Bubbles? Do- do you ha-have time on your h-hands?" I heard a gasp at the end of the line.

"Oh my god, Buttercup? Are you ok? What happened?!" I started to cry a little harder, but calmed down a little to speak.

"Butch, he ch-chea-" I started crying uncontrollably at the thought of his betrayal on our one year, how could he do this to me?

"Calm down BC, what's going on? Actually, hold on I'm coming over." Before I could respond, she hung up the phone and five minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring.

I dragged myself downstairs and saw Bubbles with a concerned look on the other side of the door. I unlocked it and let my younger sister in my house, immediately getting tackled into a comforting hug.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be ok Buttercup… I promise." I buried my face in her shoulder and for once in my life let everything out. It was about ten minutes later when I physically couldn't cry anymore and I just stood there hugging my little sister like a lifeline.

"Bubbles, he ch-cheated on me… Did I do something wrong? Was I not enough for him? What's wrong with me?" I wanted to punch myself for being so weak, but at the moment, I could actually feel a pain in my chest that wouldn't let me be strong if I tried. She pulled away to look me in the eyes, her blue ones looking like cold ice.

"What?! Isn't it your guy's one year today?" I nodded miserably and looked towards the ground. "Buttercup, there's nothing wrong with you, he's the problem! Has he even tried to talk to you yet?" I shook my head no, not being able to talk since the pain in my chest was closing up my throat. My usually sweet sister looked murderous as she pulled out her phone to call someone.

"Yeah, Boomer? Do me a favor and kill your brother."

...

"No, the green asshole."

...

"HE CHEATED ON MY SISTER ON THEIR ONE YEAR!"

….

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! I'M HERE WITH MY CRYING SISTER NOW! THE ONE WHO NEVER CRIES, AND SHE'S TELLING ME THAT SHE CAUGHT HIM MAKING OUT WITH SOME SLUT ON THE BEACH!"

….

"I'm sorry Boomer, I'm just upset right now, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

….

"Can you at least talk to him? See what he was thinking at least?"

…

"Ok thanks babe, bye"

Bubbles hung up the phone and pulled me into another hug.

"It's gonna be ok sis…"

Butch's POV

I sat there too shocked to move as the girl of my dreams walked away from me and the blonde bimbo I was with.

"Wanna get back to what we were doing before baby?" I looked at her and wondered what the actual HELL I was thinking. What even made me THINK this was a good idea?

"No bitch, get away from me! Shit, I fucked up…" The blonde got up and stormed off with a huff and I was left alone in the shade of a palm tree. I opened my phone to call her, but stopped when I saw my favorite picture of us as the lock screen. She was in my bed, smiling and looking over her shoulder at me while I was sleeping as if I was the best thing in the world. How could I have done this? What WAS I thinking?

I closed my phone ame put it away, feeling a small box as I put it back in my pocket. I picked up the perfectly wrapped box and wondered what she got me. I slowly unwrapped the box and opened the cardboard box that was inside only to find a pair of new keys, for what I didn't know, but I was going to find out. Whatever it was, it had to have been expensive and if I didn't feel like shit before, I did now.

I flew back to the house and walked in the front door to be met with a VERY angry Boomer.

"Hey, what's up dude?" His glare intensified and I wondered what got him so angry.

"Where's Buttercup?" I felt a stab in my chest at the name of the girl I loved, the one who probably wanted nothing more to do with me.

"I don't know, probably at her house. Why?" He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me into a chair.

"Well were you planning on apologizing any time soon?" My eyes widened at his implication, how did he know?

"How did you find out?" He snarled at me seemingly careless response, but if I was honest, I haven't apologized yet because: 1) I didn't know what to say, it's not like it was an accident, just a mistake. And 2) she never officially ended it and I didn't want her to.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that? The girl is fucking crying to Bubbles because she's that fucking heartbroken. Bubbles called me demanding me to find out just what the FUCK you were thinking." I felt immense guilt at the thought of my girl, my tough girl, crying. She never cried, not even when she broke her arm for god's sake.

"I-I don't know… I was waiting on the beach and this hot blonde walked up to me all sexy and shit and she just kissed me and I guess I kissed back since there was nobody there to stop me. Then I heard Buttercup say something and she threw a box at me, which turned out to have a pair of keys in it. I just don't know what they go to." He gave me a hard glare, a livid look in his eyes.

"Why don't you check the garage." He coolly walked off, obviously disgusted with what I did and honestly I was too. I slowly made my way to the garage and opened the door, one thing standing out from every other piece of junk in there: a green and black dirt bike, the same one I've been eyeing in that one shop, something I never thought she noticed.

"FUCK!" I kicked a random ball that was lying around in the garage and realized just HOW big of a dick I was. I realized I at least had to TRY and apologize to her. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed her present, then flew to her house, realizing there were two more cars in the driveway than normal. Blossom must've just got here too.

It took all the guts I had to knock on the door of her house, the house that contained three vengeful girls. I was lucky when Blossom opened the door, Bubbles probably would've killed me and Buttercup wouldn't have opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, didn't you do enough?" I looked down guiltily and then back up to her.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her." Blossom's glare hardened and she moved to shut the door, but I held it open. "Please. I need to talk to her. Now." She didn't budge and I knew she wasn't about to let me see her vulnerable sister.

"Blossom who's at the door?" I wanted to cry at the voice. It belonged to Buttercup, but had a waver to it that told me she had just finished crying. She looked back in a panic, trying to keep her away from me.

"Don't worry about it Buttercup, it's nobody important!" I growled and called out to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, it's me! I need to talk to you!" Her sister turned to give me a nasty glare as I heard her light footsteps walk towards the door. I was shot with guilt as she appeared before me, her face flushed slightly and her eyes puffy from crying, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Blossom, can I talk with him for a moment?" Her voice sounded steady, but I knew it was an act, her eyes gave it away. Her sister nodded reluctantly and walked back in the house and she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?" She didn't even sound angry, just hurt. I couldn't look in her eyes in fear of what I would see.

"Buttercup, I'm so so sorry. I honestly didn't even know what I was doing. She just walked up and kissed me and I guess I wasn't paying attention and kissed back on instinct… I love YOU, you gotta believe me…" I dared to look up at her face only to be met with a look of utter betrayal and pain on her face, as if I had just shot her in the heart.

"Why didn't you at least try to call me sooner? You know that happened like, three hours ago? How many other beach sluts did you kiss? Actually, I don't want to know…" her voice broke a little on the last word and I felt like an awful piece of shit for being the reason for it.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared of what you were going to do to me! I didn't know how to explain it to you and I didn't want you to officially break up with me because I love you so fucking much and I can't live without you! Here, this is what I got you for our one year." I handed her the bag and she put it down next to her, more focused on me than the present.

"I don't know Butch. I don't even know what to think right now. I honestly couldn't tell myself if I want to leave you or give you a second chance. I trusted you and you threw it back at my face, I never cheated on you Butch, and there were plenty of times when I could've." I was so scared she was going to end it with me.

"Buttercup, please, I swear it won't happen again, it was a huge mistake and I've already learned from it. I love you so much and I can't lose you. I'll do ANYTHING for you to keep me around." She looked torn between what to do and I felt bad for putting her in this position.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that? You told me you wouldn't cheat on me when we started dating and that I could trust you, but I found out today that you lied to me…" This didn't sound like it was going in my favor…

"What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do ANYTHING I swear. I never wanted to hurt you Buttercup, it was a huge mistake and I didn't even think about it." She gave me a hurt look and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Give me a week, I'll think about it." I could only nod solemnly as she picked up the bag and walked inside, but I didn't let her go inside without letting her know how much I loved her.

"I love you Buttercup. You and only you." I saw her flinch and I flew home, not wanting to make her feel obligated to say anything she didn't mean back.

Buttercup's POV

I walked inside and walked up to my room where my sisters were anxiously waiting for me.

"Sooo, what happened?"

"Yeah, spill!"

I put down the bag and sat on my bed. "He apologized a bunch of times, asked me to keep him around and said he loved me and that he made a mistake… I told him to give me a week to think about it and honestly, I have no idea what to do…" Bubbles and Blossom sent me a sad look and I looked away.

"Buttercup, how can you trust him..? How can you even consider taking him back?" I let a few more tears fall down my face.

"Bubbles, you love Boomer right?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that. Now be honest, if Boomer messed up, would you be too fast to break up with him, or would you want to work it out?" My baby sister looked down and I knew she was seeing things from my perspective now.

"I guess I would want to work it out with him…" I let a sad smile cross my face.

"See, that's what I mean. I can't just let him go like that… but at the same time, I don't know if I can trust him anymore…" My sisters looked like they were thinking hard, but they were coming up empty too, they had never been cheated on before and it made me wonder if maybe it was just that I wasn't enough for him.

"I just don't get it… was I not good enough for him? Brick and Boomer are happy with you guys." I was never the special one when it came to my sisters. I was the only one without a REAL special power, the professor's least favorite, my name was the only one that had no meaning, and I was never one of the cute preppy girls that everyone wanted and I couldn't help but think that's why Butch went for some girly blonde chick.

"Buttercup, he told you he loved you! If he didn't he wouldn't have made the effort or got you whatever is in the bag!" I ha almost forgotten about the bag until Bubbles brought it up. I grabbed the bag and opened it to reveal an XBox with the three games we always play at his house. I felt an actual smile spread across my face and the present alone was enough to let me know that Bitch liked my not so girly personality. Just looking at the game station brought back all the good memories I shared with Butch on the games alone, much less everything else we did.

He didn't know, but his choice on gift might have saved our relationship. Not because I liked the gift, which I did, but because I knew every other boyfriend would've just bought a cliché diamond necklace or something.

"Shit, I need to go…" I opened my window and flew out towards Butch's house in my too big jersey and yoga shorts. I landed in front of his house knowing full well that I looked a hot ass mess. Without even thinking I banged on the door until someone answered, Brick. I quickly straightened up and tried to look as strong as possible.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I guess he could see through my facade. I dropped the act and allowed myself to look as miserable as I really was.

"Can I talk to Butch?" He gave me a concerned look but nodded and called for my counterpart.

"Butch, you have a visitor!" I heard the sound of him running down the stairs and watched as he froze when he saw me at the door.

"Buttercup… what are you doing here?" Brick looked back and forth between us, confused.

"Umm, isn't she your girlfriend? Aren't you used to her coming over?" I looked down and ignored the comment.

"Can I come in?" My voice sounded weaker than I wanted it to, but I didn't even care at this point. Butch nodded to Brick and he opened the door wider to let me in. I hesitantly stepped into the house and walked towards Butch. He was about to say something, but I desperately flung my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He returned the embrace and pressed his nose into my hair.

"I love you Butch." I barely squeaked it out, but he kissed the top of my head letting me know he heard it.

"I love you so so much Buttercup, do you forgive me?" I didn't respond in words, nut nodded into his chest. He pulled away to look in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, it will never happen again." He tilted my chin up and kissed me sweetly, nothing too much, and right now, I was grateful for that.

"HOLD UP! What happened?" Both of us turned towards Brick, I had forgotten he was there. Neither of us really wanted to say it so thankfully Boomer yelled from the other room.

"The son of a bitch cheated on her!" Brick's curious look shifted to an angry one directed towards my boyfriend.

"What the fuck Butch! You can't do better than her!" He looked down and pulled me closer to him.

"I know…" Boomer walked in and saw me under his arm.

"No fucking way, you took him back?! What the hell, I would've dumped his sorry ass!" Butch turned a glare towards his younger brother.

"What the hell Boom?! Her reputation might not show it, but she's really forgiving! Plus, we love each other. A lot." He leaned down to kiss me again and I happily kissed him back. I just hope I didn't make a mistake in taking him back…

AN: so there ya go! Extremely dramatic and honestly I thought about having her leave his ass, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I just love them too much. Anyways, please review!


	22. Chapter 21 changed

AN: I've received a few reviews about how the plot line of most of my stories are the same so I decided to change chapter 21. I'll try to alternate the plots a little better, hopefully you guys like the change :)

Butch's POV

We were all in college, and by we, I meant my brothers and the puffs. Even though we didn't go to the same college, the two universities were close together and on occasion, we would attend parties at the other school. Right now, I'm on my way over to Townsville University to surprise my perfect girlfriend, Buttercup. We hadn't seen each other in about a week and I was missing her like crazy.

I was walking through their campus when I ran into her sisters. "Hey! Blossom, Bubbles! Where's BC?" They turned around to face me and smiled, each giving me a hug.

"Oh my god, Butch we haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Bubbles squealed in my ear as she hugged me.

"Yeah, it's been like, over a month." Blossom spoke much more rationally than the Bubbly blonde.

"Yeah it's nice to see you guys again. Now do you know where your sister is? I want to surprise her." I immediately regretted saying that as a high pitched squeal came from the youngest sister.

"That's so ROMANTIC! She's in our apartment, you can use my key!" I smiled my thanks and hurried off with the key before she actually did damage my hearing. The rest of my walk to the apartment was relievingly quiet. When I got to the door, I didn't bother knocking and just used the key to let myself in. I didn't hear her moving around so I fI fired she had to still be in bed, so maybe I would have the pleasure of waking her up, she did always sleep late into the day.

I walked to her room, but what I saw when I opened the door was not my sleeping girlfriend. I stared in shock as my very much awake girlfriend was making out with another guy who was laying on top of her in an all too compromising position. I wanted to give her the benefit of doubt, but it was hard to do that when her hands were pulling up his shirt and his were on places only a boyfriend should touch. I couldn't just watch this, she didn't even notice me standing in the doorway.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were into someone else?" I tried not to sound cold, but after witnessing what I just did, it seemed impossible to even pretend to be calm. She pushed the guy off of her so that he toppled onto the ground and she sat up to face me, her lips swollen from a very heated make out session.

"Butch, it's not what it looks like!" Her eyes held a certain panic and desperation. I couldn't help but scoff at the overused line.

"Oh I haven't heard THAT one before! So tell me _sweetheart_ , if you weren't willingly making out with a guy on your bed while nobody else is home, what were you doing, because it's kinda hard to mistake that for something else." I realized soon that the guy had made his escape and left Buttercup to face me alone.

"Well… that's actually exactly what happened. But I can explain!" I stared at her expectantly.

"Oh, this should be good!" I sarcastically leaned in like I was hearing a good piece of gossip. She gave me a pleading look that begged me to listen, but I already had my doubts about this explanation.

"Look. I haven't seen you in a whole week and you know how easily I get bored, so I went to a few parties. I got especially drunk at the most recent party and I somehow ended up losing a bet so that I had to sneak the guy in my house and make out with him while I was sober. Me and him have absolutely nothing! I only love you Butch!" I wanted to believe her, but what she was doing didn't look like a dare.

"And how can I believe you? You just cheated on me! What the actual fuck!" Her eyes started to tear up, but I had no pity, the bitch cheated on me!

"Butch, please-" I cut her off, I didn't want to hear any petty excuses.

"No, I'm done. I don't want to be with someone who I can't even trust for a fucking week. Like what the hell Buttercup? It was only a week!" A few tears fell down her cheeks and she avoided my cold glare.

"I'm sorry… It won't happen again." She looked honestly sorry, but I wasn't just going to take something like this and I felt no pity for her.

"It sure as hell won't happen again. You can't cheat on me anymore because we're done. I never want to see your fucking face ever again, you fucking slut!" Her gaze snapped up to meet my glare and I could see the pain in her eyes as more tears fell from them.

"Butch please, I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Her voice was unnaturally shaky, as if she was seconds from an emotional breakdown.

"You should've thought about that before you brought that guy to your room. Goodbye Buttercup, and don't bother calling, I won't pick up." I turned my back on the girl I was so in love with not even an hour ago and walked away, trying to tune out the muffled sobs I heard behind me, the ones she probably tried to hold in. I didn't look back, I just walked faster and stormed through the campus.

I was about to take off when I heard my name called.

"Butch! Wait, how'd it go?" Her sister Bubbles called to me from a nearby store that she was coming out of. I kept the scowl on my face, but waited for her to get closer before answering her question.

"Your sister's a fucking slut." The young blonde visibly flinched at my answer, obviously expecting some "adorable romantic story", well tough luck Bubbles.

"W-what?" I let my scowl deepen and I turned to face her, a furious look on my face.

"I know you heard what I said." Her eyes watered a little that her romantic fantasy was shattered.

"But- but why? What happened?" I growled quietly to myself, not wanting to think about the girl I used to love.

"I went into your apartment to find her underneath some guy while they were making out and they didn't seem too keen on stopping anytime soon!" Bubbles looked genuinely surprised that her sister would do such a thing.

"I-I didn't know… I'm so sorry, I thought she was asleep…" I felt bad for being so curt with her, but I really wasn't in the talking mood.

"Well here's your key. You might want to knock before you use it though, who knows what your sister is doing." I slapped the key into her open palm and flew back to my apartment. Luckily my brothers weren't home so I took a nap, breakups were exhausting…

I didn't know how long I slept for, but I was woken up by my older brother who just got back from class. "Butch, wake up, you had a package on the doorstep addressed to you with no return address." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and slowly sat up, coming face to face with a box that had my name on it in slightly messy handwriting that I immediately recognized as HERS.

"I don't want it. You can open it." My brother shrugged and sat down in front of me to open it. Apparently he didn't get the point, I didn't want anything to do with it.

"Don't look at me like that. Whoever sent this would at least want you to see it." I shot my copper haired brother a glare. I didn't care about the person who sent it.

He finished opening the box and pulled out my favorite leather jacket that I gave HER last year. "Um, dude, you sure you don't want this? It's your favorite leather jacket. There's a letter with it, do you want me to read it or can I trust you to read it? There's a lot written here." I shrugged and my brother sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll read it…: Butch, I'm sorry, really, I am. I don't really throw apologies out when I don't really mean them. Unfortunately, I also only apologize about things that I don't deserve forgiveness on. I know I was wrong, so I'm not going to even try to convince you to take me back because you deserve better. You said you never wanted to see my face again, but I figured you would want your favorite jacket back, so this was the only way I could really get it back to you. If it makes you feel any better, neither of my sisters will talk to me, I think they like you more than they do me… well anyways, even though I know you won't take me back, I just wanted to honestly apologize for what I did. Thanks for treating me well, sorry I couldn't do the same. I hope you find someone worth your time and effort because I sure wasn't. I feel awful for wasting a year of your life and if I can do anything to make it up to you, I will. If you ever need anything at all, you know my number, unless you've already deleted it, then I guess you can just forget about me like you probably want to do right now, which I'm probably making really hard right now by writing this letter. Damnit, I'm sorry! I can't really express how sorry I am on paper, but I hope you can get the idea. Have a good life, Butch. You know who wrote this." I was torn between feeling bad and being glad that her life sucks now. I couldn't tell how I felt about her sisters hating her and I couldn't tell how I felt about her sounding so pathetic.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Is this from Buttercup? You dumped her?" I turned a blank look up to Brick's confused gaze.

"Yeah, we're done. I walked in on her making out with some other guy." His confusion cleared up and he looked at me with a pitying look.

"Bro, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I shrugged to him and looked away.

"It's better that I found out about it. Otherwise she probably would have been cheating on me behind my back for who knows how long! She deserves everything that happened to her!" Brick only gave an understanding nod and walked out.

I picked up the note that Brick left on my bed and realized that there were very faint tear stains littering the paper. Even though I was very upset with her at the moment, I couldn't help but hope that she would be ok and that she wouldn't do anything irrational. Maybe I did still care about her, but I wasn't about to take her back. Trust was important in a relationship and she broke that.

AN: So here's my redo of chapter 21! I'm not sure if I should delete the original chapter 21 or leave it up. Please review!


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Butch's POV

I stumbled out of HIM's lair, my body covered in cuts and bruises. I heard the sinister voice of HIM call after me and I flew off without hesitation, I needed to get away from him.

I flew through Townsville, my vision going in and out as I tried to stay conscious, but my efforts proved futile when I crash landed in the junkyard and my vision went black.

Buttercup's POV

Since it was the summer and school was out, I had absolutely NOTHING to do but fight crime, so to kill time, I was checking the city to find an unlucky villain or criminal to pass my time with.

Just when I was about to call it quits and go home, I caught sight of Ace and his gang in the middle of the junkyard doing… something. I figured I might as well check it out since nothing else was going on and this was my best shot at doing anything.

I landed behind the gang to see them kicking at a person, perfect- I mean, how awful!

"Hey! Quit it!" As Ace turned around, my fist met him square in the nose, easily breaking it and leaving a trail of blood streaming from it. The rest of the gang thought that if they teamed up, they could beat me, but they were sadly- VERY sadly mistaken. Their cowardice of teaming up against one person only fueled my rage and made me punch and kick even harder. Within minutes, the whole gang was covered in blood and bruises in a dog pile.

I smiled to myself and turned my attention to the person they were beating up before.

"Hey are you o-" When I looked at the victim I was shocked beyond words that it was my evil counterpart, Butch. "Butch? Who the fuck did this to you? And don't try to tell me it was the Gangreen Gang because I know for a fact that isn't true." He looked up at me and flinched at how bad he looked.

"B-Buttercup? Look I'm not doing anything I swear!" He almost looked scared and that was when I realized that something bad happened to him.

"Yeah I know, what happened to you?" He looked away from me and I could tell he was thinking of a believable lie to tell me.

"It doesn't fucking matter! It's not like you would care anyways!" I raised a brow at that, if it didn't matter before, it did now.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked. Now spill." I held him in a heated staredown until he eventually sighed in defeat.

Butch's POV

I glared into her eyes, but they were so intense and I realized I wasn't winning this one. I sighed defeatedly and prepared to tell her what had happened earlier today.

"Well you see, it started two months ago, the last time we fought you girls…"

•••••FLASHBACK•••••

I crashed through a glass building as Buttercup's left hook caught me in the jaw. I was struggling for breath in the abandoned office building, cuts all over me from the glass. I was getting weaker and at that point I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but the greens NEVER gave up until they were knocked out or dead. I got back up and shot out of the hole I created on my way in, going right for her, but she was too fast and flew out of the way, shooting eye beams at my back. I held in a shout of pain as I felt the skin on my back scorch through my shirt.

Before I could hit the ground, she flew to my side and delivered the knockout blow, a heel to the back of my head that sent me plummeting to the empty streets below. I was lucky to have passed out before hitting the ground because I KNOW it would've hurt like a BITCH!

I didn't know how my brothers fared, but I did know that neither of them would be able to handle my counterpart so I assumed we lost. The fact that I woke up to HIM's menacing glare only pushed me closer to that conclusion.

"You worthless pieces of shit are always fucking up!" His demonic snarl was a long way from the falsetto we had grown accustomed to over the years we lived with him. I looked over to see my brothers with looks of fear in their faces, mirroring my exact emotions in the moment.

"Please, we really did try! They're just too strong!" Brick tried to reason with HIM, but he was having none of it.

"No! They aren't too strong, you all are simply too weak! You were made as their equals and yet they always find a way to beat you!" I opened my mouth to defend myself and my brothers, but he caught me by the throat with his claw. I struggled to breathe and my brothers begged for him to put me down as I struggled.

HIM complied to their pleas, but not in the way they expected. He smashed my head into the ground before letting me go, knocking the little air I had left out of me. Right when I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, he finally let me go, making me his personal punching bag.

"You're my new punching bag! Your brothers had their counterparts on the brink of defeat, but because YOU couldn't hold off yours until you could get help, she was able to help her sisters!" That wasn't fair! My counterpart was a lot stronger than theirs!

"Buttercup is harder to fight than the other girls! That's not fair!" My plea was answered with a slash to the face.

"Silence you fool! I'll show you how it feels to be a failure every day for the rest of your life! Even when I first gave you your cootie shots, you were the one to reveal your weakness!" I was actually scared at that moment and I knew it wasn't going to be my last beating.

•••••END FLASHBACK•••••

"Holy shit… I feel bad about beating you up now… well, only a little bad." Wow, what a bitch. I glared at her and she actually took on a concerned look. "Hey, do you want me to help? If you can get your brothers out of the house I can beat up HIM for ya, I've done it before. He's scared of me ya know." I wasn't sure what surprised me more: the fact that my sworn enemy was trying to help me, or the fact that HIM was scared of her. Well, actually she scared me sometimes so the second wasn't that unbelievable.

"Why are you trying to help me?" She gave me a funny look and smirked at me, which made me realize, I've never seen her genuinely smile…

"I'm a superhero, I have to help anyone in need, and YOU…. look VERY in need." I would've laughed if it didn't hurt to do so.

"Ummm, I can handle it myself! I don't need a sissy girl to help me!" He smirk turned into a scowl and she rolled her eyes at my immaturity.

"Come OFF it! You're seriously still on that? We're fifteen years old! Get over yourself and accept help when you so obviously need it!" I growled a little at how helpless and weak I felt, but eventually gave up and decided to let her help.

"Fine. What are you gonna do?" She picked me up roughly, not bothering to avoid my injuries at all. "Hey! That fucking hurt!" I could almost feel the smirk on her face as she put me on her back like a piggy back ride.

"Just wanted to be sure you knew I wasn't a sissy girl." I growled in her ear, but wrapped my arms around her neck to I wouldn't fall. She took off and I had NO idea where we were going. I let myself drift off to sleep as she flew me to wherever she was going. Why did I trust her?

I felt someone gently shaking me awake and on instinct, I came up swinging, making contact with someone's nose. By the very audible crack, I definitely broke it.

"FUCK!" I heard the pained shout from above me, but it wasn't the voice of HIM. Everything started to come back to me and I immediately realized my mistake. I looked up to see Buttercup sitting beside me, nursing a now broken and bleeding nose.

"Shit! I didn't mean-" She turned towards me with a nasty glare and I realized that she was holding her nose in place. Man I got her good.

"I was trying to help you! What's your fucking problem?!" I looked over myself and saw all of my deep cuts were bandaged and I felt a stab of guilt for hurting her. She got up and walked over to a mirror. "How the fuck am I gonna explain this to the professor…?" She walked back over and grabbed a roll of medical tape to tape her nose in place. It took her about five minutes to get it so it would stay in place. She came back, but kept her distance this time.

"Look-" she glared down at me from her standing position and honestly it was intimidating.

"No you look! I tried to help you and actually trusted you wouldn't hurt me since I was, but I guess you can't trust a villain! I should've learned from the last time!" She turned her back to me and I stared at her. What did she mean last time?

"Last time?" She shot a glare over her shoulder at me.

"Why should I tell you anything?" It would probably be smart for her not to, but I still couldn't help but wonder.

"Please? I didn't mean to hit you, it's just a reflex I have because HIM always wakes me up…" She turned around to face me, her glare completely gone.

"Oh… I don't really wanna tell though, it's kinda embarrassing…" Her face was flushed and even with her nose all taped up, she looked kinda cute- I mean, dumb!

"I won't tell anyone!" She looked thoughtful, but eventually sighed, locking eyes with me. I loved that shade of green- I mean, it's disgusting and ugly!

"Fine, when I was like five, Ace and I had a thing… well, that's what he led me to believe. He was only using me to try and kill my sisters while I was hanging out with him. I felt so dumb…" I actually found myself feeling anger towards Ace for abusing her trust like that. I couldn't figure out why I was having all of these positive feelings for her.

"Well, he's stupid! You could do better than him anyways!" She blushed and actually genuinely smiled at me. Her teeth were straight and white and her eyes lit up and looked a shade lighter. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen and I want to see it again.

"Thanks Butch!" I smiled back at her and nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh! You can live here, it's an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of Townsville. Nobody will find you here. I'll bring you food every morning and I'll get HIM out of the way when your brothers are out. If you have a phone, turn off GPS." I pulled out my phone and turned off GPS like she told me to.

"Wait, are you going to kill HIM?" She reached in a bag and pulled out a magical looking orb.

"No, I can't kill. This will turn him human and his demon powers will be trapped in here where we'll put in a high security safe in the lab." I nodded and actually smiled at the fact that I would be safe from HIM.

"Uhh… Th-thank y-you, for everything." She flashed her gorgeous smile again and my smile widened.

"It's no problem! Though I coulda gone without the broken nose." I could tell she was joking, but I still felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry…" She laughed and walked back towards me.

"Don't worry about it! Oh, and give me your number in case I have to contact you." She gave me her phone and I gave her mine. We exchanged contacts and then she smiled to me and flew off.

Buttercup's POV

I flew in through my room window and went downstairs to eat dinner. I all but jumped in my seat when I saw that we were having spaghetti and garlic bread, I could put away some pasta.

"What happened to your nose Buttercup?" I had been zoned out of the conversation until then, but when I heard the question I choked on the food I had in my mouth, I had forgotten it was even broken. As I was choking, I was thinking up a believable excuse. I recovered from my near death experience and started my lie.

"I was flying and I heard something so I looked down to see it was just a street band, but when I looked back up, I ran face first into a building." My sisters laughed at me, but honestly it was better than them knowing the truth. I would never hear the end of it if they found out I trusted yet ANOTHER villain. They still made fun of me for Ace sometimes! The professor looked skeptical, but eventually gave in and accepted my answer.

The rest of dinner was pointless talking and my two sisters poking fun at my "careless flying". The second I could, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once I cleaned up and put on my pj's, I sat on my bed and waited until I was sure everyone was asleep. Once everything was silent, I floated slowly from my room and downstairs to get food for tomorrow. I grabbed a bag of goldfish, a box of cheez-its, and a bag of cool ranch Doritos. I'd just get him breakfast from some fast food place. I put the snacks in a bag and threw my wallet in with them. I also pulled out a pair of ripped denim shorts, a mint green tank top, and black flip flops. I hopped in bed and set my alarm to 5:30. I fell asleep and hoped I wouldn't be too tired the next morning.

Butch's POV

I woke up at 6 to my phone ringing. I groaned loudly and saw it was Buttercup so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast, you have a choice between McDonalds and Burger King." This girl was a real hero.

"I'll have a chicken egg and cheese croissant from Burger King with a medium hash browns."

"You want anything to drink with that?"

"I'll just have OJ."

"Ok, see you soon."

"See ya." She hung up and I couldn't help but smile that she kept her promise to me.

She showed up ten minutes later with two bags: one from Burger King, and one a backpack.

"Hey, here's your food." She passed me the bag and opened the backpack to pull out goldfish, cheez-it's, and Doritos, my favorite kind too. "I also brought snacks so that if I can't come you still have something to eat." I watched as a halo appeared from nowhere at the top of her head.

"I love you!" I flung myself at her and pulled her into a hug, something I never thought would happen between me and a Powerpuff, especially this one. What surprised me more, however, was the fact that she returned the embrace. "Thanks Buttercup…"

"It's no problem…" We stayed like that for a while until we realized what we were doing and pulled away.

"Sorry." We were both looking away from each other, faces red.

"It's ok." She looked back up to me with a serious expression. "I need you to call your brothers here, I can take care of HIM as soon as they're outside the house. If I wait too long, the professor is going to realize that I took his demon orb thing." I nodded and pulled out my phone to call my brothers. I decided on Brick since Boomer was too dumb to understand.

"Butch? Where are you?"

"I'm in an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of Townsville. Get over here but don't bring HIM. It's near Citiesville, but still in Townsville, you can't miss it. It's called 'Apartments Plus' but the 'u' is missing."

"Ok we'll be there in ten and we'll leave HIM at home."

"Thanks bro, see you soon!"

"See ya Butch."

I looked over at her and she had a smirk on her face. "I take it he said he would come?"

"Yup, you might wanna get going too because he said they'd be here in ten." Her eyes widened and she waved to me before shooting off. I just hoped she'd be ok…

Buttercup's POV

I stayed lower to the ground than usual as I flew towards HIM's lair. Once the red and blue streaks passed by me, I flew up to my normal height and shot towards my destination. I managed to get there in under ten minutes and I knew I would have plenty of time before Brick and Boomer came back home.

I peeked through the window to see HIM doing his weird Zumba channel thing, what a weirdo. I snuck in through the back door and walked into his television room. I floated slowly behind him and hoped he wouldn't realize I was there, but his Zumba video made him turn around so that he was facing me. Before thinking, I drew back my fist and punched him hard in the face, knocking out a few teeth. He yelled from the pain, but he wasn't done yet. I couldn't give him the chance to play any mind games though so I launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, all aimed for his face and stomach. Almost all hits landed and he was a second away from passing out. I reached into my backpack quickly and grabbed the orb. I turned back to him, but when I did, he lashed his claws put towards my face.

I yelled in surprise more than pain as he cut my forehead. I used my right arm to jab an elbow into his nose, completely crushing it. I followed up with a left hook to the side of his head. I grabbed the orb and held it to his chest and watched in amazement as he slowly turned into a human. He looked just like himself, but instead of being red, he was pale. I held the orb tightly and put it in my backpack

I picked up HIM and flew him to the police station, dropping him off to be locked up.

I flew out of the police department and flew to where I knew Butch was. From the station, it only took five minutes to get there. I flew up to his room and through the open window, only to be met with a hard fist to the left side of my face that knocked me to the ground. What the fuck?

"Wait! Brick don't hurt her!" I heard Butch's voice, but not before he sent a heavy kick to my ribs, definitely breaking a few of them. I groaned from the impact, but shot back up, only to realize I was dumb enough to fly in while his brothers were still here.

"Why the fuck not?! She's a Puff! Our sworn enemy! I'm not gonna take the chance of letting THAT one throw a punch!" I just stood there, staring him down as Butch explained the situation.

"She's helping us! She got rid of HIM for us, he's a human now… right?" I held up the now red orb to show Butch.

"Human and in prison. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Butch's POV

I looked to my brothers with a huge smile and saw that their angered looks were fading into relieved smiles.

"Thank you so much Buttercup!" I hugged the superhero who stood in front of me and I'm sure my brothers were surprised when she hugged me back.

"No problem Butch." I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I froze for a second, but kissed her back as soon as I came out of my state of shock. She pulled away after a few seconds, but those seconds were all it took for me to realize that I fell for the Puff.

"If you need anything, text me." I snapped back to attention to see her looking at me with a light blush on her face. I smiled and nodded and watched her fly back home. I hardly got to think about what just happened before my brothers congratulated me on me "score". I could only smile as I thought about the very girl who was my enemy not too long ago.

AN: So there ya go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	24. Chapter 23

AN: A lot of flashbacks in this one. Hope you're enjoying these!

Butch's POV

After eight years of reform school, my brothers and I were finally returning to Townsville and were to attend Pokey Oakes High School starting today, even though it was three months into the school year. This was our sophomore year and we heard from our escort that the Powerpuff Girls went to the same school. That wasn't really a huge problem though, we were good guys now. Well, kinda. We weren't villains anymore.

As we silently rode to the school, I couldn't help but wonder what they grew up to look like. The last time we saw them was when we were 8, and thinking back in it, they all had a lot of potential.

••••••••••Flashback••••••••••

We had just recently decided to stop being villains and Brick had told us that we had to turn ourselves in before we could actually make up for our past, so we were out searching for the only law enforcement that had sense around here, the Powerpuff Girls. It wasn't hard to find them since Buttercup was laughing loud enough for anyone two towns away to hear. We followed the sound until we saw all three of them, Bubbles giggling lightly with a hand covering her mouth, her now shoulder length pigtails falling in front of her big ice blue eyes, Buttercup laughing loudly on the ground with mud on her hands, and Blossom fuming with a big mud stain on her shirt.

"I HAHAHAHAHAHA GOT YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I GOT YOU S-AHAHHAAHAHA SO GOOD!" Blossom's angry look only got more annoyed and Buttercup thought it was the funniest thing in the world, her slightly longer than shoulder length hair spread around her head in an inky black pool, her tan face slightly red with laughter, her smile big and white. Blossom's red face showed a lot on her pale skin, clashing with her long knee length ginger hair, her pink eyes narrowed to the point where you almost couldn't see the color.

"Buttercup! I just cleaned this! I'm telling the professor!" The raven haired girl quickly sat up and stopped laughing, her lime green eyes snapping open in disbelief.

"What? You're gonna snitch on me?! What the heck Bloss!" My brothers and I snickered, thinking nobody would hear, but were surprised when Buttercup's head snapped around and she glared at us.

"What's so funny? We could throw you in jail you know!" We were honestly surprised she could hear us, her sisters didn't even pick our quiet laughing up. We figured this was the perfect time to turn ourselves in.

"We actually came to turn ourselves in… We're done being villains." All of the girls stared at Brick gobsmacked.

"What do you MEAN you don't wanna be villains anymore?" Buttercup was the first to speak up, she always seemed to enjoy fighting me.

"We want to live normal lives, we can't do that as villains." Brick patiently explained further.

"Well if you want to make up for it, you can spend your time in jail! We can get you a court hearing in a week." Blossom spoke up this time and shot off along with Bubbles. To our surprise, Buttercup stayed behind.

"So you guys are really going good?" She almost looked upset.

"Well, not really. We just aren't being bad anymore." Boomer was the one to talk this time.

"Well, I don't really think going to jail will help you guys live a normal life, you'll be in there for 20 years! You won't even have a childhood!" We never really thought about that, we would be men by the time we got out of there.

"Shit, you're right! How can we fix that? You gotta know, right?" That was the most desperate I had ever seen my older brother.

"Look, don't tell anyone I told you this 'cause I could get in big trouble, but if you guys plead that you were led astray and were taught that what you were doing was the right thing, you can get off with ten years in reform school, which is still school, it just has more security." We glanced to each other and smiled genuinely. Our sworn enemy had pretty much given us an escape from justice!

"Why are you telling us this?" I spoke up this time. She looked down and away from us, the first time I had ever seen the tough girl act so shy.

"You guys were always my favorite villains to fight… I don't want to see you go to jail if I didn't beat you to do it… And if you guys are trying to not be bad anymore, going to jail for twenty years would be unnecessary. My sisters really only see this as seeking justice, but I can see that you guys don't need to rot in prison to know you were wrong. And don't EVER tell ANYONE about this!" We couldn't help but smile at the girl, she wasn't so bad…

"Thanks Buttercup." We all spoke at once and she nodded her head, then flew off after her sisters.

••••••••••End Flashback••••••••••

Now that I think back on it, if it wasn't for Buttercup, someone probably would've killed us in prison. We really owed her.

"Hey guys, maybe we should thank Buttercup when we see her next. We would still be in prison if it weren't for her." Brick and Boomer sent a smirk my way and I didn't like the looks of them.

"Sounds like our brother has a little bit of a crush, what would you say Boomer?"

"One might even say he's in looooove." I glared at them and immediately went on the defensive.

"I don't like her! I was just saying she really helped us out!" They both started laughing and I just glared harder.

"Chill out Butch, we were just joking! We know we owe her and of course we are going to thank her!" Brick's statement put me at ease and just in time for us to stop in traffic and see the Powerpuff Girls engaged in a battle with a giant blue horned monster. They all went at the monster at the same time in streaks of blue, pink, and green, the pink and blue lights getting swatted away, the green one dodging it and following up with a punch that sent the monster flying in the air. The pink and blue streaks flew above it and double punched it towards the ground, the green streak flying to the ground beneath the monster. She caught it and flung it into the sun, successfully disposing of the monster.

"Looks like they still got it…" Boomer and I nodded in agreement and continued to the school. After the traffic cleared up, the ride to school only took about ten minutes. We pulled up in front of an impressive building that was mostly made of glass, which wasn't a great choice for Townsville in my opinion.

We got out of the car and walked into our new school, going straight to the office. We all got our schedules and we all had at least four classes together. Luckily, our first two had all three of us in the same class.

"Do you guys need some help getting around the school?" The principal was kind enough, maybe everyone had really forgiven us for our past. Just then, the powerpuff girls flew into the office, having just finished cleaning up the town.

"Oh hey girls, glad to see you back!"

"Hey Ms. Keane! The threat's gone!" Blossom was unsurprisingly the first to speak. I stared at them, they all got HOT! Like REALLY hot. They had to have guys falling all over them.

Blossom's long red hair reached the small of her back and was in a half pony, obviously having ditched her giant bow. She was still pale, but her face had matured and her body had all the right curves. Bubbles had grown up well also, her pigtails gone and instead let down with a blue butterfly clip in the left side. Her eyes were still big and glassy blue, but she had also filled out and matured a bit. Out of the three however, Buttercup changed the most, her once short hair now flowed in waves to her waist with the same bangs as before. Her skin was tanned and her bright green eyes stood out against the darker colors. The light freckles under them bringing them out even more. She filled out nicely just like her sister, bit she definitely had the best ass.

I looked to the principal, then back to the girls, making direct eye contact with Buttercup. To my surprise, she smiled and waved to us discreetly and I smiled and waved back. She was studying us, probably thinking about how much we have changed.

"So girls, we have three new students and I was wondering if you could show them around."

"Sure!" Bubbles was happy to jump in on the opportunity to help.

"Of course I'll help!" Blossom was the next to agree, but Buttercup didn't even respond, just continued to look at us as if she didn't hear the question. Suddenly, Blossom jerked her shoulder and she turned to face her red haired sister.

"What?"

"Ms. Keane asked a question!" Buttercup looked down, almost… upset? I wondered why.

"Sorry Ms. Keane, what did you ask?" The principal smiled understandingly at her and I wondered what was going on here.

"It's ok Buttercup, I asked if you could show our new students around the school." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled and hoped that I would be paired with Buttercup and I could tell my brothers did too, she was the nicest one to us, which was really ironic.

"Ok, great! Bubbles, you can show around Boomer, Blossom, you can show around Brick, and Buttercup, that leaves you with Butch. I paired you guys since you have the same classes as the person you're guiding." Buttercup looked over to me and smiled, I smiled back. She really had a pretty smile.

"Ok you all can go now." I wait for Buttercup to leave first, but she stands there for a moment until she sees her sisters leaving. Maybe she had ADHD and zoned out a lot… I would find out eventually.

"Haven't seen you in a while Butch. You look good." She offered a friendly smile and I blushed at the compliment and returned the smile.

"Thanks Buttercup, for everything, for helping us out when we were younger too." She shook her head and waved it off.

"Don't mention it. Let's get you to class. She led me to an English classroom. She pulled open the door and motioned for me to go in before her. I smiled at the friendly gesture and walked in to see an old man standing at the front of the classroom.

"Good to see you finally made it back miss Utonium. Please take your seat." She completely ignored the teacher and started talking to me.

"This is Mr. Finch, he's pretty strict, but you'll be fine if you listen to him. A lot of people don't like him, but I think he's pretty nice." The teacher had a surprisingly patient look on his face even though she blatantly disregarded him. He walked over and tapped her gently on the shoulder and she flinched, then whipped around to face him.

"Yes Mr. Finch?" I looked at her back and tried to figure out what was up with her. Did she seriously not even notice he said anything to her before?

"Sit down Buttercup. Butch can sit in the seat next to yours." He looked at me as he told me where to sit. I nodded and walked toward my seat beside her.

It wasn't too far into the period when I started to get bored. Mr. Finch was droning on about how to make a persuasive essay more persuasive and I needed to do something else.

I looked over to my counterpart and saw her focusing on the teacher, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Buttercup." I whispered to her but she didn't even acknowledge me! "Buttercup!" I whispered a little louder and a few nearby students cast a glance in my direction, but she still didn't seem to hear me. I was about to whisper to her again, but Mr. Finch caught on to my attempts to get her attention and called me out on it.

"I would appreciate it if I didn't have to talk over your whispering. Miss Utonium is trying to focus on the lesson and you should too." At the mention of her name, her attention finally moved over to me, a look of apology on her face. I offered her a forgiving smile and her expression brightened back up a little. Something was definitely different about her and I intended to find out what.

Once class was over, she got up and turned towards me.

"Next we have math. I absolutely hate math." I gave her a confused glance.

"Why? Are you not good at it?" Her cheeks flushed and she looked away for a second.

"No, I'm really bad at it…" she turned around and started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" She didn't even show that she heard me and I wondered if I upset her somehow. I caught up to her and walked a little bit behind her to give her space if she wanted it.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you somehow. Did I do something?" She continued to walk at an even pace and a few kids were laughing at my situation. I felt my anger start to flare and finally she stopped in front of a door. She turned around to face me and flinched at the glare I was giving her.

"Did I do something?" She was acting like she did nothing! I growled a little and deepened my glare.

"I'm guessing this is our class so I'm just gonna head in." I caught a flash of hurt on her face and stopped for a second. Did she really not know why I was angry?

"Hello, you must be Butch Jojo, our new student. I'm Ms. Adda. You can take a seat right next to Mitch Mitchelson." She pointed to a brunette kid and I quickly took my seat next to him.

Buttercup walked in after I was seated, but didn't go to her seat. "Ms. Adda, can I sit out for a bit, I promise I'll be back before the end of class." I rolled my eyes at her, still upset with the girl, and to my surprise, the teacher let her leave!

"Wait! Why does she get to leave?" I wanted to leave too! The young teacher got a slightly sad look on her face and looked away for a second.

"Poor girl has a lot of stuff going on in her life. Sometimes she just needs a break. Plus, she always makes it back before the end of class." What problems could a superhero possibly have? I shrugged it off and tried to pay attention in class.

It was halfway through class when Buttercup came back. I didn't take my eyes off of her, trying to figure out what was up with her. She sat down in a seat at the front of the room and looked back at me. To my surprise, she mouthed 'sorry' to me. I gave her a confused look and mouthed back 'for what?'.

She shrugged and mouthed back to me 'I don't know, you seemed mad at me earlier'. I glared at her again, but this time I spoke out loud.

"You completely ignored me in the hallway! I was trying to talk to you the whole time and you didn't even acknowledge me!" The class all turned to face me, but I kept my eyes locked with Buttercup's. To my confusion, she continued to mouth words to me. 'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. If I knew you were talking to me I would've responded'. She was watching me for my response, but quickly turned around when the teacher tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Utonium, please pay attention. That goes for you too Butch, you can talk after class." She looked down at her desk and I did the same.

"Yes Ms. Adda…" We replied in unison and turned our attention to the board where she was giving out sample problems.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Buttercup's arm so that she turned to face me.

"Oh yeah, it's lunchtime now. We can meet up with my sisters, they're probably with your brothers anyways." She started to walk, but I pulled her back.

"What's wrong with you? There's something really off about you, what is it?" I cringed at how I worded it and knew I said that in the worst way possible. Her smile dropped from her face and she pulled her arm away.

"Real nice Butch. I'm trying to help you, you don't have to be a dick. Just follow me and I'll get you to where you need to be." I felt a little bad and followed her like she told me to, but she never answered the question.

It wasn't long before we saw our siblings waiting for us in the lobby. "Hey guys, where do you want to eat?" Bubbles was the first to speak up and for a second I was jealous that Boomer got the sweet one.

"You guys can take him and go wherever, I'm going home." All eyes turned to Buttercup at her declaration. Her sisters looked disappointed and my brothers looked shocked that she would skip school.

"Buttercup, we still have half a school day to go and Butch needs to find his way around!" Blossom sounded desperate to keep her sister in the building.

"You have the same classes as me after lunch, he can join your group. I'll see you after school." With that, she walked out of the school and flew off as soon as he got outside. Both of her sisters turned to face me with a glare.

"What did you say to her? She was finally getting better about this!" I was lost, she skipped school regularly? Maybe it was what I said earlier.

"She was ignoring me so I asked what was wrong with her! She never even answered my question!" Both of her sisters cursed under their breath and sighed loudly.

"I guess it's not your fail since you didn't know, but there is something wrong with Buttercup…" We were all waiting for Blossom to finish her thought, but she was dramatically holding out on us.

"God Blossom, what's wrong with her? Just tell us!" She gave an uneasy look to Bubbles and they nodded to each other.

"She… She's… totally gonna kill me for telling you guys." All three of us groaned from the anticipation.

"Just tell us!" Brick pleaded with his counterpart and she hung her head in defeat.

"Ok, but don't treat her differently because of this… Buttercup's deaf." My brothers and I all almost lost our footing from the shock.

"She's been talking to us all day! There's no way that's true!" Boomer was in absolute disbelief, but I started to put the pieces together. All the teachers were extra patient with her, they had to touch her to get her attention, she didn't respond to me in the hallway because she couldn't hear me, and not to mention when she continued to mouth words even after I spoke out loud in class. She's been reading our lips the whole time!

"Yeah, there's no wa-" I cut Brick off mid sentence.

"How'd she lose her hearing? I know for a fact she wasn't deaf when we left Townsville." Her sisters looked towards me with a grin look on their faces.

"I'll tell you the whole story." With that, we all sat down and Blossom began to retell the events leading up to Buttercup's disability.

••••••••••Flashback••••••••••

We were all in our History class when we got the call. I picked up the phone and the mayor relayed the problem to us, there was suspicion of a terrorist attack in the city. We were flying around town and we didn't see anything. We figured it was a false alarm and went to report back to the mayor, but Buttercup heard something and went after it top speed. We followed her right to the power plant, where we started to hear the ticking of an activated bomb. We knew that if any bomb exploded there, it would total the city and everything six miles around it. We finally got into the power plant and found the bomb, but it only had a second left on it.

Buttercup was always the bravest of us, but with what she did next, she was the most selfless too. She flew at the bomb and took the whole blast of the explosion so that nobody else would get hurt. Bubbles and I screamed as we thought that our tough sister had sacrificed her life for the city of Townsville. As soon as the explosion cleared up, we ran over to her, she looked bad. Her face had burns all over it, her whole front bleeding and burnt, but with all that we didn't even notice the blood rushing from her ears.

I checked her pulse and though it was really weak, it was there. We picked up our fallen sister and rushed her back home to the Professor. He almost threw up at the sight of his toughest child on the brink of death and immediately got to work on healing her. He gave her two shots of chemical X to help her heal faster and he cleaned her up.

With the chemical X kicking in, she started to heal and everything started to look like normal again. Once she was stable, the professor demanded to know what happened. We told him the whole story, tag teaming as one had to take a break from the traumatic story. He only stared at his injured daughter with concern and pride. He was so proud of her for that, everyone was, she was only 12, almost 13 at the time… We thought everything was going to work out, but then she woke up and proved us wrong.

"How do you feel Buttercup?" No response. She moved her head from the professor to us, not responding to his question.

"I know I'm the loud one but you guys are REALLY quiet." The professor blinked in surprise. Buttercup looked at the Professor and he started to talk.

"Buttercup, can you hear what I'm saying?" She gave him a weird look and started whispering.

"Is someone upstairs or something? Why don't you just talk?" The professor's face turned grim and he spoke loudly.

"BUTTERCUP! NOBODY IS UPSTAIRS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She simply blinked at him and gave him a frustrated look.

"Professor, just talk, like out loud." We all stared at her in absolute horror, she couldn't hear at all! The professor ran a few tests and found out that being that close to the bomb must've busted her eardrums or something along those lines.

Buttercup was devastated, when she suddenly couldn't hear anything, she felt… disconnected, like she never truly fit in anymore. Everyone praised her like the hero she was, but she never heard them because she never could. Some people talked about her right in front of her and she wouldn't even know. She had a hard time adjusting to life without hearing, but she's managed. She used to not even be able to read lips, she used to not be able to communicate.

She really hated it and you could see that she hated living and she even tried to kill herself one time, but she stopped herself. She said she couldn't do it, she couldn't physically make herself do it. We told her we were glad she couldn't, but it didn't matter because she couldn't hear us.

She started trying really hard from that point, learning to read lips, and teaching herself how to fight monsters without having to hear anything.

••••••••••End Flashback••••••••••

I looked over to my brothers to make sure that they heard the same thing I did. Their eyes were as wide as mine so at least I knew we were on the same page.

"Wait, why didn't she just tell us?" Blossom sighed in defeat at my question, but I could tell it was more from the situation than my question.

"She still hasn't really accepted the fact that she can't hear yet… She's embarrassed of it." This actually didn't surprise any of us, she always tried to hide any weakness.

"Should we find her? We still have half an hour in lunch." I looked over to the baby Puff and she looked genuinely concerned for her sister. I was on board with the idea, but it was really up to the two leaders. Brick and Blossom looked to each other, doing that weird communicating without talking thing and turned to us.

"Maybe it's best to go check on her…" We all nodded at Blossom's suggestion and flew out of the school and to their house.

Buttercup's POV

As soon as I got home I went straight to the attack simulation and turned it all the way up to 11. Ever since the accident, I've turned to the training simulator to release all of my pent up frustrations. I stepped into the doors and moved to the middle of the room. A screen popped up and text appeared on it.

"Level 11, initiating in 3, 2, 1." The white room transformed into a chaotic scene: There were seven giant monsters wreaking havoc on Townsville. I immediately flew into action, not giving them any time to realize I was there. The first monster I decided to take out was a red octopus like creature with spikes where it should have suction cups.

I used my laser eyes to destroy all the spikes on one tentacle and didn't waste any time on grabbing it. The other monster's took notice as the octopus screeched in pain. They started to close in on me which was exactly what I was hoping for. I used the octopus as a mace and swing it around by the tentacle I had a hold on. My tactic disposed of three of the remaining six when the spikes impaled the unfortunate monsters.

After taking out the three, I ripped all of the tentacles off of the octopus even though it was useless at the moment. My attention turned to the remaining three when I felt a slight tremor in the ground, indicating that the last three were back on their feet. I picked up one of the dismembered tentacles and whipped it into the biggest threat, a huge fire breathing monster with long, sharp claws. It screeched and lashed it's claws at me, but I dodged and kicked them further so that they impaled the monster next to him.

"Oh yeah, I still got it." Right as I said that, I was slammed towards the ground. I saw a shadow appear around me and quickly flew out of the dark area. I turned around to see a large foot crashing into the ground where I was only a few seconds ago. I looked up to see the biggest monster of all of them.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I flew straight for the monster's leg and yanked it from under it. With a roar, the large beast crashed to the ground, unable to get back up. I looked over my work proudly, but caught movement from the corner of my eye, a large claw coming straight for me. I moved last second, but the claw still caught me in the shoulder, leaving a painful gash.

"Fuck, I thought I dealt with you!" I flew at the monster avoiding all the attacks it threw my way. The monster stared at me as I stayed in place right in front of its chest. As I hoped, the monster lunged its claws right at me. Last second, I flew up, leaving the stupid monster to realize its mistake as it stabbed itself with its own claws.

My surroundings started to fade back into the white of the simulation room and the doors flew open. I narrowed my eyes as my sisters and the three ruffs rushed into the room.

"Is there a problem?" I didn't like the looks of pity I was receiving from the boys or the guilt that seemed to be plastered on both of my sisters' faces.

"You looked good in there, you've always been such a great fighter." Ok something was up, Blossom never says that.

"Blossom, what did you do? I know something's up now, you never say that after training. You usually tell me what I can improve on and what I did wrong." She sheepishly looked towards the boys and then to Bubbles, but didn't answer my question.

"Are you going to come back to school? It's not the same without you there." I felt my temper flare and I glared at my older sister.

"Don't pull this bullshit on my Bloss! I'm not fucking handicapped! Now just tell me what your problem is, I know something's up!" Blossom looked away from my glare and turned away from me. I could tell from the expressions on everyone else's faces that she was saying something. I felt myself get even angrier and actually felt hurt that she would do that to me.

"Fuck you Blossom!" I felt my eyes start to tear up but refused to let any fall. I pushed past everyone and ran to my room. I screamed loudly in frustration and punched a hole in my wall.

"Damnit!" The professor was going to kill me when he got home. I dropped to the floor and rested my back against the damaged wall.

The door opening caught my attention and to my surprise, Butch stepped in. I sent him a weak glare from where I was sitting.

"What do you want?" His cautious gaze turned to one of sympathy and it made me want to scream.

"Just coming up to check on you, your sisters said you would be up here." I held my glare and didn't let up.

"Well I'm alive so you can go back downstairs and tell them that." He sighed in slight frustration, but he didn't leave.

"I know you're alive, I want to know if you're okay. You seem upset and I want to know why." I guess he didn't know that he was part of the problem. I couldn't just tell him that I had a disability though!

"I'm doing great, I just didn't feel like coming in for the rest of the school day." He didn't look convinced, but I hoped he would drop it. No such luck.

"You left for half of math class, the teacher said you had a lot of stuff going on, when we were 'talking' in class, you continued to mouth words to me even after I spoke out loud, you left school, and not to mention that little episode downstairs. Something's up and I'm just trying to help." I cringed at all the evidence he had against me. I didn't even know that he said anything out loud.

"Why do you care?" I small smile crept onto his face at his obvious progress.

"You helped my brothers and I when we turned ourselves in. If it weren't for you, we would still be in jail. Something bad happened to you and I think it's my turn to help you now." I wanted to laugh at his ignorance. He couldn't help me.

"Butch… the effort is appreciated, but you really can't help me…" His smile faltered and he walked over to sit next to me.

"At least let me try?" I looked back from his lips to his eyes and realized just how close together we were. He seemed so sincere and I decided I could trust him.

"Butch, I'm deaf. I can't hear anything. I can only know what you're saying when you're facing me so I can read your lips." I expected him to be surprised, but he wasn't.

"I know. Your sisters told us. I just wanted you to tell me before I brought it up." I was grateful that he waited until I was ready to talk about it. I didn't even notice as a smile made it's way onto my face.

"Thanks… I appreciate it." He smiled at me and pulled my into a hug, then pulled away so he could talk.

"Buttercup, for the record, I don't care if you can't hear. You're still the same person I fell for all those years ago when you got us into reform school." I smiled so big at his words and had to make sure I heard him right.

"You fell for me? Is that what you said?" He smiled and nodded. I didn't waste any time flinging my arms around him. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as well and I couldn't have felt happier.

I froze as I felt his fingers drawing something on my back.

"I….. L…. O…. V….E… Y…. O…. U…. 3" I immediately pulled back and pressed my lips onto his, happier than I thought possible. I pulled back and smiled at him, looking him right in his beautiful forest green eyes.

"I love you too."

AN: hope you liked it :) please review!


	25. Chapter 24

AN: Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Butch's POV

High school parties: dancing, drinking, and spin the bottle. Well at least that's what this one consisted of. Currently, I was participating in the third option, probably because I participated in the second even earlier. Either that or because my long time crush, Buttercup Utonium, also decided to join the game.

I watched as my copper haired brother spun the bottle. The tip stopped and pointed towards Robin Schneider, co-captain of the cheerleading team behind Bubbles Utonium. He didn't even hesitate to move towards the girl for a little action. Brick would never pass up a kiss from a hot girl.

Robin ended up landing the bottle on Mitch Mitchelson and didn't have any problems with kissing the troublemaker. I guess I couldn't really talk though, my brothers and I were quite the troublemakers when we were younger.

"Hey Buttercup, where are your sisters?" Mitch's gravelly voice called out to the girl I had my eye on.

"You really think my sisters would come to a party where there's possibly drinking? Where the fuck do you think they are Mitchelson?" Yup, there's the attitude I like so much. Mitch obviously didn't know how to respond, so he kept quiet and spun the bottle. The tip spun until it stopped of one of the school prisses, Tiffany Lance. There weren't too many complaints from either as they kissed for longer than was really needed.

I took my attention from the two kissing teenagers and turned it towards a much more interesting sight: Buttercup. She made eye contact with me and faked puking. I snickered at her immaturity, but to me, that was just part of her charm. She turned her attention back to the game, but I stayed focused on her.

"What? Fuck no!" Her voice snapped me out of my trance and it didn't take long to figure out why she was so mad. The bottle had landed on her.

"Yeah, we're both girls!" Tiffany was also quick to protest the situation.

"Girls kiss girls all the time. Plus, every guy in this room wants to see this." My older brother was obviously too excited to watch the display. Honestly, I don't want to see Buttercup kiss anyone who wasn't me, but I had to admit, it would be hot to watch.

"Ugh, fuck it." Buttercup boldly made the first move and gave Tiffany a quick kiss on the lips. After pulling away, she sat back down completely unphased. Tiffany, however, was flushed a bright red and was staring at Buttercup.

"You could've made that a little longer…" Brick was clearly disappointed with the shortness of their kiss.

"Why the fuck would I wanna do that if neither of us wanted to do it in the first place?" All my brother could do was shrug causing the black haired beauty to roll her green eyes. She reached forward and spun the bottle. The bottle seemed to spin forever and I watched it intently, praying that it would land on me.

The bottle began to slow down and I thought that it was about to stop at me, but it stopped at the person right beside me. My own brother, the same one that had been complaining about her previous kiss.

I sent him a heated glare that warned him to stay off my girl, but he paid me no mind.

"Okay Buttercup, I'm gonna show you how long a proper kiss should last." My eye twitched as he moved towards my girl.

"Whatever Brick, just get it over with." It only fueled my temper when she didn't even try to resist it. He closed in on her and touched his lips to hers.

My eyes were locked in the scene in front of me, my vision going red. I didn't even notice when I grabbed my brother by the shoulders and ripped him away from the girl I wanted so badly.

"What the fuck, Butch!" He looked at me with anger and irritation.

"I called dibs Brick! I told you not to fucking touch her and you fucking kiss her!" His glare turned into an unimpressed look.

"Dude! It's a game! I'm not trying to seduce her or anything!" It was then that I put the situation back into context and my face flushed with embarrassment. I looked over to her and saw that her face was colored a light pink with questioning eyes.

"Dibs?" I took that moment to grab her by the wrist and drag her into a separate room. She protested at first, but gave in once she realized this talk had to happen on private.

"Dibs?" She looked at me expectantly and I looked to the ground.

"Look Buttercup, I really like you and I just told my brothers, friends, and every guy that I have first call on you." I glanced back up to check her expression, expecting to see her mad, but she had an amused smirk on her face.

"You called dibs on me like a piece of food?" I realized how much I had treated her like an object and felt awful.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone else to take you before I got the courage to…" This was it, I ruined my chance. She probably wanted nothing to do with me.

"Butch, look at me." I reluctantly moved my eyes to hers and realized just how close our faces were. She offered a small smile. "I called dibs on you too." I froze in shock at what she just told me. She called dibs on me too? She likes me?

I didn't even bother responding, I just closed the already small space between us and did what I was hoping the bottle would help me with earlier. I kissed her and to my pure happiness, she kissed me back. In a way, I was glad the bottle hadn't landed on me. If it had, I wouldn't know if the kiss was real, but I knew for sure this wasn't a game.

AN: Sorry this was so short! It was hard to write that much with the prompt, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: sorry for the long wait, but I'm working on three stories right now and I'm rotating chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Buttercup's POV

It was another fight with the rowdyruffs and I honestly was not in the mood to be doing anything. In a way, I felt bad for Butch since I was taking out my frustrations on him, not really holding back like I usually do.

"There's no way you can beat me!"

But then again, he is a villain.

I didn't hesitate to land another devastating punch to his jaw and a hard kick to the stomach, probably making him pass out for a few seconds from the sheer force. The sound of him crashing into an alley rang through the general area and smirked when he didn't fly back up immediately.

I slowly floated down to his crash site, ready to throw him in jail, but instead threw up at the sight of my enemy. He had landed in a pile of scrap metal and was cut up, bleeding heavily.

I ran over to him after recovering from the initial shock and checked to make sure he was alive. I let out the breath I was holding in relief when I realized he was still hanging on, but I had to do something.

Without a second thought, I picked up my counterpart gently and mounted him on my back. At this point, I didn't even care that his blood was getting all over me.

"Don't worry Butch… I'll make sure you don't die." I whispered to his limp form before shooting towards my house, going straight down to the lab.

I laid him on a medical table and grabbed bandages, disinfectant, and two shots of chemical X. I gave him the first shot of ChemX and pulled out the disinfectant, ready to clean all of his deep cuts.

"I'm so sorry…" I cringed as his sleeping face twisted in pain upon contact with the cleaning agent. Once cleaned up, I wrapped everything in bandages, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Once he looked decent, I gave him the second shot and he started to regain consciousness. I ran upstairs to get him a water, I felt awful for doing this to him. We were enemies, but nobody deserved to almost die a slow, bloody death.

Butch's POV

I slowly woke up and looked around in a panic. I had no idea where I was and the last thing I remembered was crashing into something sharp after that Powerpuff bitch kicked me.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in bandages, but my wounds were healing extremely fast and I felt a lot stronger.

I snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of a door opening and someone walking down stairs. I watched with wide eyes, but my expression turned to a glare as I made the person out to be the very person who got me in this situation.

In order to have the element of surprise. I decided to attack as soon as she turned her back to put down the tray of food she brought with her. I launched myself off of the table at her and slammed her hard against the wall, my grip hard on her throat to make sure she couldn't breath.

I only let her go when her face started to turn blue, then followed up with a kick to the face when she dropped.

"Where the fuck am I Puff? You tried to kill me and now you kidnap me? There's something wrong with you!" She moved to sit up and I smirked at the severe nosebleed she had.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you that bad so I brought you back here so I could help you g-" I cut the girl off with another kick to the face.

"Just tell me where I am bitch!" She spit blood on the ground and turned a glare up at me.

"I brought you to the lab so I could fix you up. I was bringing you food, but you fucking attacked me!" Oh. Oops. I looked down at my bandages and realized she did save me, but she also was the reason I almost died.

"Yeah thanks for not letting me die and shit, but you're psycho. You tried to kill me for no damn reason whatsoever. I appreciate the help, but I should pro-" I looked down at the girl and my eyes met with her peridot green ones, full of guilt and embarrassment. I had never noticed when she got so pretty…

"I'm sorry… You're right and my sisters are probably gonna rip me a new one so you might as well just go. You seem well enough to me anyways." I had never seen her mellowed out like this and I realized I wanted to get to know this side of her.

"Why did you help me? Aren't you guys trying to kill us too?" She looked at me in confusion, but it was soon replaced with a look of understanding.

"We aren't supposed to kill villains. Our job is to save the citizens of Townsville and technically, all the villains live in Townsville too. We wouldn't really be heroes if we killed citizens of Townsville to save other ones…" I honestly didn't know how to respond, but maybe said the worst possible thing.

"Well then you don't seem like much of a hero to me." I couldn't understand why, but I didn't like the feeling I got when I saw her crestfallen expression.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have expected you to forgive me at all. You can go if you want. You should be all better now." I didn't really know what to say, but for some reason I didn't want to leave.

"Well, you can leave or you can beat the shit out of me. Your choice." I continued to stare at her and immediately lunged towards the girl, pinning her against the wall by her neck. She didn't try to fight back and it felt wrong.

"Fight back or I'm gonna kill you!" She met my eyes and I could see a look of defeat that I realized I hated seeing on her.

"I guess you can go ahead then. I'm done fighting for the day." This was my chance. I could finally get rid of her, the toughest Powerpuff girl, my greatest enemy. Then I thought about it. Would an enemy save me when I was defeated? Would an enemy care if they killed me? Maybe this girl wasn't my enemy at all.

I didn't even notice when I released my grip on her, but she somehow made it back to the ground.

"Maybe you aren't really a bad guy Butch." I glared down at the girl who dared say I wasn't bad.

"And what makes you think I'm not? I'm your greatest enemy!" She gave me a small smile, something I had never seen on the aggressive girl before.

"Then why didn't you kill me? Isn't that what an enemy would do?" Confusion built up inside me and I covered it up with anger.

"What do you know? Maybe I don't want you dead because then I wouldn't be able to beat you up anymore!" She only shrugged and I wanted to scream.

"If you don't want to kill me, but you still think of me as an enemy, why are you still here?" At that I gave up. Why was I still here? What did I want from her?

"I… I don't even know. How do I get out of your house?" She looked disappointed for some reason and led me up a flight of stairs. Once up the stairs, she began to walk towards a red door, but I didn't follow her.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to leave?" Her voice cracked in exasperation and I could tell I was confusing her. I didn't say anything so the girl I thought to be my enemy walked back towards me.

"Come o-" Before she could finish her phrase, I smashed my lips into hers. If you asked me why, I honestly wouldn't be able to answer you, which was exactly why I couldn't come up with anything when she pushed me away and sent me a confused glare.

"What the actual fuck Butch? You say I'm your enemy, refuse to kill me, say you want to leave, but when I bring you to the door you fucking kiss me?" I just stood there in shock and honestly couldn't control my body because instead of attempting to explain myself, I forced her into yet another kiss.

I wanted to pull away and run, not knowing what had gotten into me, but I lost the thought when she actually started kissing me back. I kept my eyes closed, even a few seconds after she pulled away from me.

"Please tell me you aren't just messing with me…" If I didn't know her better, I would've sworn she actually sounded scared.

"I honestly don't even know why I just did what I did… I-I'll just leave now." I looked at her a little longer and to my surprise, she looked… upset?

"Hey wait, what's wrong?" I actually flinched when she glared up at me.

"You can't just fucking do that! You can't fucking kiss a girl and leave!" I felt a pang of sympathy, but I quickly covered it with anger.

"What do you want me to do? Just say I love you? Well how could I love some psycho chick who tried to kill me just earlier today?" I immediately regretted my words when I saw her start to tear up, a foreign look on my counterpart.

"You're right. Maybe you should just leave. Sorry for almost killing you." Once again I felt awful, but hid my emotions.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I even thought of kissing you! You, my enemy, of all people!" I watched as a tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah. Me too. You know where the door is." I glared at her one last time before walking out the door. I looked through the window to see her sitting on the ground holding her face in her hands. Something in me told me to go back in there and apologize, but another part of me said it would never work, that we were on two different sides of the law.

I started to walk away and caught sight of a bandage on my arm. The one she put there. Maybe I did love her, but I wasn't good for her. If I had to break my own heart to make sure she had a good future, then I would do it.

I could handle it after all.

AN: Sorry it took so long! Hope it was worth the wait and hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review!


	27. Chapter 26

AN: hope you enjoy the chapter :))

Butch's POV

It was spring break and for some unknown reason, I decided to pay my hometown a visit. My plane had just landed in Townsville and I honestly had no clue why I was here. Actually, that's a lie. Even though I love going to college at Notre Dame, this was where I agreed to meet my brothers. It sounds really corny and annoyingly sweet, but I really missed them while I was away at college.

I grabbed my carry on and made my way off the plane, excited to finally meet back up with my family. Once in the airport, I found my suitcase and picked it up, rushing to get to Mojo's not so secret lair since everyone was waiting on me.

"Wait! You-" I didn't have time to wait so I flew off, leaving a green streak behind me.

Buttercup's POV

"Wait! You…" I sighed in exasperation and let my carry on drop to the ground. "...grabbed the wrong bag." I knew it was Butch. Who else could fly and leave behind a green streak except for me?

Well anyways, I grabbed the bag beside mine that looked just like it, go figure. I checked for the name and it was definitely Butch's stuff.

I sighed loudly and dragged the bag behind me as I pulled out my phone to make a call.

"Yeah dad, I just landed and should be home in a little while. Tell Bubs and Bloss to chill and that I can hear them screeching in the background… ok… ok see you then… love you too. Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I'll actually get my luggage back first…

Butch's POV

I threw my suitcases to the ground and greeted my family, whom I haven't seen since winter break.

"Butch! It's about damn time you got back!" Brick was the first one I saw and then Boomer.

"Butch! I missed you!" My younger brother was always really sweet.

"Hey guys! Better late than never I guess! Help me unpack." I picked up the suitcase I had just thrown down and walked up to my room. I once again tossed the bag to the ground and unzipped it, only to be shocked when I saw a bunch of bras and things on top with girl's clothes underneath of them.

"Um, dude, I think you grabbed the wrong suitcase…" Thank you Boomer for pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks dipshit, I didn't quite figure that out yet!" I was kinda pissed considering i was quite fond of the stuff I brought with me.

"Look dude, we can look at some college girl's lingerie. I'm not seeing the problem! Plus, there's even a name on it so maybe we can track the girl down. Also, these look expensive so on second thought, she might track you down." Brick, as usual, kept a level head in a stressful situation.

I took his advice and picked up a bra.

"34 D. I wouldn't mind meeting this girl…" I continued to look through her clothes. "Size small shirts and size 3 shorts. I'm telling you right now, this girl is gonna be hot." Before my brothers could even respond, we heard a knock on the door. My eyes widened and I threw everything back into the suitcase and zipped it up before my brothers and I ran to answer the door.

Upon opening it, we were met with the sight of some sexy girl who looked our age and a little pissed off. She had a dark tan, black hair, and these gorgeous green eyes. Her short ripped shorts showed off her long toned legs and her crop shirt showed her tight stomach and to my viewing pleasure, a belly ring. My eyes slowly traveled up and landed shamelessly on her well developed chest. Yes, this was the girl with the suitcase.

The girl tapped my chin so that I was looking into angry green eyes.

"My eyes are up here moron and you haven't suitcase. Here's yours." She had a cute southern accent even though she was angry.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" In return, I didn't get a name, but I definitely got a glare that actually scared me a little bit.

"Give me my fucking suitcase! I just want to see my family and I didn't get to come home for winter break because of basketball season!" Oh that's right… March madness had just ended.

"Calm down, I'll give you your suitcase if you just answer my questions." I caught a glare even nastier than the first one.

"Question one. What school do you go to?" The girl outside my door rolled her eyes and answered the question.

"NC State. Can I have my-" I cut her off before she could ask for her suitcase.

"How'd your team do in March Madness?" She held a steady glare, obviously wanting to get home.

"Better than your team asshole. Do you not watch basketball?" At that I met the girl's glare.

"You don't even know what school I go to and no. I play and watch football." A look of realization came in her face.

"That explains why you don't know me because your brothers look like they do. Plus, I don't need to know what school you go to in order to know my team did better because we got won the whole thing. Since you didn't watch I'll just make sure you know Notre Dame didn't even get to the finals. Plus I know you Butch, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Should I know her? I looked back to my brothers to see their jaws dropped. They recovered at the mention of them and straightened up.

"We'll get your suitcase. Butch, you're an idiot." I turned my attention back to the girl at the door.

"How do you know me?" She sighed and almost looked offended.

"I can't believe you don't remember me twitchy, I remember you. We were even friends before we left for college. That's how I know what school you went to." Twitchy. I knew that name…

"Buttercup? Is that you?" Her smile returned to her face and she nodded.

"You do remember me!" I looked over her in shock. She got a lot tanner and a lot hotter. She filled out more and she had quite the figure now.

"Wow! You look completely different! Don't worry it's a good change. And congrats on the championship, that's awesome!" Her previous attitude was long gone at this point.

"Thanks! I'll make sure to visit you some other time, but right now I just need to get back to my family. Where are your brothers with my suitcase?" Now that I thought about it, they were taking a long time.

"You can come in. Let's go see what they're doing." Buttercup nodded and followed me up to my room where her suitcase was only to see that my brothers weren't there.

"Where are they?" She sounded exasperated and I felt bad because she just wanted to see her family.

"We have a bet going and you can't leave until we find out who won. Sorry about this!" Brick yelled to us and we whipped around to see him closing the door and locking it.

"Damnit! I can't break anything in your house…" She pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Hey dad… yeah I know, sorry I got kinda held up with something… Someone took my suitcase and I followed them to get it. Now I'm locked in a room and don't know when they're gonna let me out… I'll be home as soon as I get out of here… okay, love you guys too… bye." I watched Buttercup with sympathy as she groaned loudly and fell back on the ground.

"I'm really sorry about this. I don't know what's wrong with my brothers." She looked pretty upset, but shrugged it off.

"No it's fine. How has college been for you? Anything new? Any girlfriend yet?" I smiled at my old friend. I guess time didn't always change things.

"It's great! I love the parties, the freedom, the people. Everything is great in college, but it feels like I'm missing something. Nothing's really new though and no girlfriend yet… How about you? Got a boyfriend yet?" She giggled and smiled at me.

"No, although my whole basketball team keeps hitting on me. I just kinda like someone else, but I don't know if I really have a chance…" I frowned a little at her mood and decided to cheer her up.

"Buttercup, I don't think you understand. ANYONE would give you a chance. If anything, you should be the one not giving someone a chance. She smiled a little but it was replaced with a frown.

"He goes to a different college and it's kinda far away. Even if he did give me a chance, how would I ever see him?" I put a hand on her slightly slumped shoulders.

"You have a lot of breaks, you can FaceTime, you travel a lot with basketball, and you can fly anywhere at anytime at all because you have superpowers!" Her smile returned and I met hers with one of my own.

"So how do I go about telling him?" For some reason, I felt kinda upset that she was into some guy, but she seemed like she really needed help.

"I guess just tell him or kiss him or something." It wasn't even two seconds after I finished my sentence when I felt another pair of lips on mine. She had one hand at the base of my neck and the other in my hair. A nibble on my lower lip snapped me back into reality and I returned her kiss, one hand in her waist and the other holding her cheek.

She slowly pulled away and I just stared in her gorgeous eyes.

"I like you and I was kinda hoping we could be a thing even though we go to different colleges that are kinda far from each other." I smiled big and pulled her in for another kiss. It wasn't too much, but just enough to let her know I liked her too.

"I'd be more than happy to be your boyfriend Buttercup." We were about to kiss again, but my brothers threw open the door.

"I told you Brick! Pay up! Oh, Buttercup you can go now if you want. I just bet Brick that you totally had a thing for Butch." I glared at my brothers and kissed Buttercup goodbye.

"Sorry about them. I'll text you later." She smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving. What a dream come true.

AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please please please review and tell me how you like these so far!


	28. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry for the wait! All of my stories are going to take a lot longer to update since school started and I'm always swamped with work. Anyways, hope you enjoyyy!

Buttercup's POV

This probably wasn't a good idea, and it probably wasn't fair, but I couldn't leave without telling him. We were moving across the country because the professor had a once in a lifetime job opportunity. This sounds great, but I was hopelessly in love with someone who was here: Butch Jojo.

It's not typical of me to be the sappy lovey dovey type, and I'm not! It's just that I actually felt like I couldn't live without the guy. I haven't told him I'm moving yet and I don't want to either, but I know I have to and I know it's going to be unfair when I tell him I love him too.

It was selfish, but I wouldn't be able move on if I never even said anything about it. I hated the fact that we were moving right before our senior years, but I knew I couldn't take this from the professor after all he's done for us.

Right now, I had all my bags packed and was about a day from moving, but my best friend and secret love had no idea. Right now, I was on my way to his house to confess everything. It felt like too short a drive when I finally pulled into his driveway. He had no idea I was going to be here.

I got out of my car and dragged myself to his front door before knocking. In my anxiety, I almost forgot he lived with his two brothers and was surprised to see Brick at the door.

"Oh. Hey Buttercup, we weren't expecting you…" I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I won't be here long I just need to talk to Butch about something really important that I should have told him a while ago… Could you get him for me?" The copper haired ruff called back into the house.

"Butch, get down here! You have a visitor!" I immediately heard a bunch of footsteps and within seconds, Butch was at the door and I couldn't decide if I was happy or terrified to see him.

"Buttercup? I didn't know you were coming over today." I sent him a pleading look and he went quiet.

"I won't be here for long, can I just talk to you alone for a little bit? It's really important and you might hate me after I tell you…" He gave me a concerned look and shut the door behind him.

"What's up B? Did something happen?" I took a shaky breath and looked up to his eyes.

"I actually have two things to tell you… I just don't know what order I want to say them in." Butch sat down on his doorstep and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Take your time, it's okay." My chest clenched. It wasn't okay.

"I love you. I have for a while now and I'm so sorry I waited until now to tell-" Butch cut me off with a passionate kiss that I immediately responded to. He had to know. He was going to hate me, but he had to know. I pulled away with a pained look on my face.

"Buttercup? I love you too, I'm not mad at you so what's wrong?" He looked anxious and I'm sure I did too.

"Butch… I'm moving across the country."

Butch's POV

What? Moving? When? Why? Where? Questions filled my head and I couldn't decide whether I should be sad or angry.

"I know it was selfish of me to tell you right before I left, but I had to let you know. I'm sorry Butch, but I really do love you." I looked at her to see her close to tears, only to realize that I was too.

"You can't be serious. What the fuck Buttercup? That's not something you can tell someone right before you move! I realized I had tears coming from my eyes. I looked back up at her and saw that she was also crying.

"I'm sorry!" She choked out a desperate apology. "I know it wasn't fair to do this to you and I'm sorry. I was going to go insane if I never told you and if it was up to me, we wouldn't be moving, but I can't change anything!" I refused to look at her and turned my back to her.

"When are you moving?" She stayed quiet for a while and I almost thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Tomorrow." My jaw clenched and I made up my mind, I was angry.

"Damnit Buttercup! You couldn't have told me any earlier? I thought we told each other everything! Or was that just one sided?" I finally turned on her with a glare meeting her sad, puffy eyes.

"I did tell you everything, I just wanted to push this off until I couldn't possibly push it off any longer." I held my glare on her.

"Go home, Buttercup. I really need some time to myself." She flinched and looked like she was trying hard to hold back tears. I watched as she nodded dejectedly and got back into her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, I let the angry facade fall from my face and sat back down on the doorstep, my head in my hands.

God knows I love her too, so why did she have to tell me right before she left? I let a few tears fall and sat there for a few more hours until Boomer opened the door.

"Butch? You okay bro?" I looked up to Boomer, a defeated look on my face.

"To be honest… I don't really know." I looked up to meet Boomer's shocked face.

"What happened?" I sighed shakily.

"Buttercup came over." He gave me a confused look.

"I thought you liked her." I sighed yet again.

"Yeah, she likes me too. That's part of the problem." Boomer sat in silence and I knew he thought I was crazy.

"Um, usually guys are happy when the girl they like likes them too." I glared up at him, tears springing to my eyes.

"It's a problem because she's moving across the country tomorrow! Now I know that she likes me too, but it's too late to do anything about it!" I screamed in frustration and rested my head in my hands. Boomer sat down next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I understand why you're upset, but you can still keep in contact with her and it's not like we aren't going to college next year anyways. Plus, if she said she loved you, then she might even fly out to visit you a few times. That is… if she knows you'd be happy to see her." That's when I froze. She thought I hated her!

"Boomer, what time is it?" He looked down at his phone.

"Three AM. Wow, you've been out here for a while." My eyes widened and I prayed that they hadn't left yet. I ran into the house and grabbed the keys to my car and jumped in the driver's seat.

"I'll be back Boomer!" With that I sped off towards her house and my heart dropped when I saw the 'FOR SALE' sign in front of their house. The lights were off and there were no cars in the parking lot.

She was gone.


	29. Chapter 28

AN: so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy the chapter :)

Butch's POV

I woke up from yet another nightmare. The same one I had been having every night. I couldn't stop dreaming of my counterpart going out with other guys. It seemed crazy to hate the idea of her with anyone else since we were on opposite sides of the law, but I had always felt an attraction to her. She wasn't like other girls. She was always a challenge when we fought and all of our matches could go either way. I came to respect- no, admire the spunky girl.

I looked at my phone and realized it was too late to go back to sleep. I sighed and got up to go for a walk around Townsville. I tried to clear my mind, but my thoughts always jumped back to her. A picture of her came to my mind and I couldn't help but to appreciate how well she grew up.

Happy music and the squeals of children pulled me out of my daydreams. It was a little late… early for the carnival to still be open. It was 4 in the morning! I shrugged and decided to walk around the surprisingly packed carnival. It was almost as if everyone was here to see something or someone.

It wasn't long before I came to a large crowd. I had to spin someone around to face me to get their attention.

"Tell me what's going on!" The man who looked to be in his early 20's sent me a huge, excited grin.

"The Powerpuff Girls Are here doing a charity fundraiser! Buttercup was stuck on the night shift. She's so fuckin hot I swear!" I growled at the last comment and started pushing through the crowd.

"Hey dude! Wait your turn!" I glared and grabbed the teen by his collar.

"My turn for what? What's going on?" The teen raised a brow in confusion.

"You didn't know? Bubbles forced the girls to do a charity fundraiser and Buttercup suggested they set up a kissing booth at the carnival. Apparently she meant it as a joke, but her sisters went along with it." I felt my temper flare at the thought of her kissing all of these people. This was literally my worst nightmare! I began to push past people faster and more desperately until I got to the front.

My attitude dissolved and I stared at her in admiration as she gently kissed a kindergartener on the cheek. It always baffled me how she could be so violent and fierce in battles and still have such a sweet and loving side to her.

After the kid left, she looked back up and made direct eye contact with me. Her perfectly arched brow rose in confusion.

"Butch? You're here to donate to charity?" I frowned at her statement. She was extremely hot, extremely funny, and extremely tough, and extremely athletic, but the poor girl was not really that sharp.

"No way! I'm here to stop you from kissing everyone!" She cocked her head in the most adorable way possible. Her now long hair gently brushed her face and her bangs moved to the side, her bright eyes sparkling in the carnival lights.

"But I'm doing that for charity…" I mentally face palmed and walked up to her.

"I know that! I don't want you to do that anymore. I don't like you kissing other people! I'll pay you a thousand dollars as you can just kiss me a thousand times!" She scrunched her face in the cutest way and started counting on her fingers.

"Butch that's a lot of money. Do you even have that much?" I looked down regretfully and pulled out a dollar.

"No…" She smiled at me.

"Butch why don't you make a donation to charity and wait until I finish here so you can talk to me then. You're kinda holding up the line." I frowned. She really wasn't getting it. I shoved the dollar in her soft hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss that she returned with the same amount of passion. I went to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away.

"Okay Butch, I'll talk to you when I'm finished here." I clenched my jaw and glared at all the people in line.

"Why can't you understand what I'm saying to you? I don't want you to kiss other people because I only want you to kiss me." She shook her head in confusion.

"Sorry Butch I can't think right now, just tell me when I'm finished." I watched bitterly as the next guy came up with a dollar and received a kiss that was very similar to mine. Weren't these supposed to be quick pecks or something? Did she really have to actually kiss all of them?

I felt more and more sick as I watched her fully kiss multiple men and even a few girls, which was actually kinda hot. It was pretty cute when the little kids came up because she was actually really good with them.

It felt like eons before she finally finished and the crowd cleared due to the sun coming up and the carnival closing. I watched her yawn and grab her lockbox full of money. She froze in her tracks and walked over to me.

"You actually stayed? It's been," she looked at her phone, "a long time." I nodded and gently grabbed her hand.

"Buttercup I was trying to tell you that I didn't want you kissing all of those people because I…" I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to tell her.

"You really hate charity that much? But you donated! Remember? You gave me-" I cut her off.

"No. I don't hate charity. I was trying to say it was because I like you. Not like a friend and not like a sparring partner. I like like you. I didn't want to watch you kiss those people because I want to be the only one to kiss you Buttercup. That's what I was trying to tell you." She let out that adorable laugh of hers.

"Why didn't you just say so!" She had to be joking. Instead of trying to reason with her further, I pulled her in and kissed her again, but this time with more passion. She returned it like she did the last time, but this time around, she allowed me to deepen it. Her tongue worked wonders and I felt smug knowing that at least nobody else got that from her. We continued our little makeout until she pulled away for air.

"I like you too Butch. I just needed to make charity money. We'll find another kind of fundraiser next time." She leaned in and kissed me again before flying off. I let a dreamy smile crawl onto my face. I wouldn't be having those nightmares for a while.


End file.
